


Путь к Раю. Часть 1. Космос

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Демон, рискнувший бросить вызов Аду ради своей мечты, потерпел неудачу. Его жизнь разрушена из-за брата, и теперь оба они оказываются в космосе, запертые на корабле, уносящем все дальше от Земли. Звездолет неуправляем и продолжает разрушаться, но демоны не оставляют надежды когда-нибудь вернуться назад. И кто знает, к чему приведет их вынужденное соседство в залах огромного пустующего Ада...
Series: Путь к Раю [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. Мечта Айона

Прекрасная женщина смотрела на него из древних воспоминаний, и ничто не могло затмить ее света. Ее длинные волосы оплетали весь мир, напитывая его жизнью. Ее тело хранило в себе энергию всего сущего. Вся Вселенная расцветала благодаря ей, хранимая ее теплом. Миллиарды галактик были лишь пылью у ее ног.  
Она была прародительницей этого мира. И звался этот мир — бытие.

Битва двух братьев предстала перед глазами Амариз. Демоница с печалью и сожалением смотрела на схватку, в которой победитель был предопределен заранее. Айон, с трудом стоящий на ногах, лишь отражал удары. Почти по привычке, не стараясь атаковать и не желая защищаться. На губах его играла жутковатая ухмылка, больше похожая на оскал. Анри, не замечая ничего вокруг, сфокусировав полный ненависти взгляд на брате, с остервенением нападал, желая не просто ранить — отчаянно жаждая убить.  
Истощенный ранами, Айон начал пропускать удары и отступать. Анри торжествующе скалился, нанося все новые и новые удары в жажде расправиться с тем, кого так люто ненавидел всей душой. Теснил к тупику, откуда стало бы некуда бежать. И, в конце концов, прижав брата к стене, вцепился ему в горло.  
— Ты считал себя непобедимым… — процедил Анри, глядя в глаза, отражающие лишь насмешку и непокорную гордость. Ни капли страха, ни капли ненависти. — Ты всегда смотрел на всех свысока…  
— Ты помешал мне, чтобы доказать, что чего-то стоишь? — надменно усмехнулся Айон.  
— Нет! — с яростью воскликнул Анри, наотмашь ударив его по лицу. — Потому что ты разрушил всю мою жизнь!  
Айон прикрыл глаза, спокойно улыбаясь и даже не делая попыток избежать уготованной ему участи. Он не склонился бы, не стал просить пощады. Зачем унижаться перед теми, кого презираешь, если тебя в любом случае не собираются щадить?  
Рука на его горле разжалась, и Анри рухнул на пол, стискивая голову в ладонях. Айон усмехнулся, осторожно касаясь израненной шеи. Когти вошли слишком глубоко, добавив измученному телу новых ран.  
Сегодняшний день должен был стать его триумфом. Шагом к исполнению мечты, что он так старательно взращивал все эти годы. Ад — огромный звездолет, устланный трупами врагов — отправился бы в космос, унося его к далекой планете. Но мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Корабль разрушался — в пылу схватки они повредили пункт управления. И все из-за того, что кто-то не пожелал подчиниться, а вместо этого попытался отомстить за старые обиды. Кто-то родной и важный, кого очень не хотелось убивать.  
Анри сдавленно застонал, цепляясь когтями за голову. Его пронзала боль, которую уже не было сил терпеть. Тело слушалось все хуже, и невероятно злило ощущение полной беспомощности. Излучение, убившее всех вокруг, действовало и на него.  
— Ты как всегда очень самонадеян, братец, — усмехнулся Айон, приседая на одно колено и отнимая руки брата от его головы. Замечая дрожь в пальцах и кровь, оставшуюся на когтях. — Твое тело постепенно разрушается. Еще немного — и ты умрешь.  
— Тебе-то что?! — зло выдавил Анри, стискивая зубы от боли.  
— Ты мой братик, — вздохнул Айон. — Глупый, но родной...  
В его голосе сквозило неприкрытое превосходство. Он сжал голову брата в ладонях, но тот предостерегающе рыкнул и схватил за запястья. Даже сейчас не позволив себе между ненавистью и жизнью выбрать жизнь.  
— Ты иначе умрешь, — строго и настойчиво произнес Айон. — Я не позволю тебе умереть. Даже против твоей воли.  
Истошный крик разнесся по залу управления. Айон улыбнулся, прижимая голову брата к своей груди. Он чувствовал, что сзади осторожно подошла Амариз, но не перемолвился с ней ни словом. Только бережно погладил Анри по волосам.  
Тот тихо заскулил, понемногу приходя в себя. Столько жизней было принесено в жертву мечтам одного... Он не мог принять это. Вновь встретившись с братом лицом к лицу спустя долгие годы, он набросился на него и попытался убить. Но Айону было подвластно излучение, в считанные минуты уничтожившее все население Ада. В битве погибли все — с обеих сторон. Все, кроме них. Трех выживших, которые волею судьбы были выброшены в бескрайные просторы космоса вместе с Адом, разрушенным в пылу смертельной схватки. И в этом Анри оставалось винить лишь себя, вымещая ненависть на брате, без которого трагедии не случилось бы вообще.  
— Ты все еще хочешь меня убить? — тихо спросил Айон, склоняясь к его уху.  
Анри поднял глаза, хмуро глядя на него. Отвечая без слов. Айон усмехнулся, пожимая плечами, и поднялся, осматриваясь. Они уже сильно отдалились от Земли, и та оставалась лишь немного видна через прозрачные стены зала. Переглянувшись с Амариз, Айон сообщил брату весьма неприятную новость:  
— Пункт управления уничтожен, и Ад летит теперь в глубины космоса. А мы заключены в нем навечно. И это твоя вина.  
Анри вскочил, не собираясь верить брату на слово, и подбежал к развороченной панели, лелея отчаянную надежду, что ее еще можно починить. Амариз грустно вздохнула.  
— Он прав...  
Анри рухнул на колени, в бессильной ярости ударяя кулаком по клавиатуре. Айон усмехнулся, раскидывая руки и отдаваясь пронизывающей тело энергии, которая мгновенно залечила смертельные раны.  
— Мы здесь совсем одни... — тихо произнес он. — Лишь бы ты и здесь не натворил глупостей, братец.  
Анри бросил на него яростный взгляд.  
— Это все ты!  
Айон согласно кивнул. Заметно повеселев, он поднял брата с пола и повел за собой прочь из зала. Анри послушно пошел за ним. Он пребывал в каком-то трансе и почти не обращал внимания на происходящее. Его мысли витали где-то далеко. Слишком сложно было заставить себя поверить в то, что случилось. Он потерял все. Он не смог помешать брату. И за это готов был вечно себя корить.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Что это, ко всем чертям, было?! Что это за излучение?! Как оно уничтожило всех?!  
Айон лишь загадочно усмехнулся, не удостоив его ответом.  
— Это ведь такое памятное место... — с улыбкой произнес он, приобнимая брата за плечи. — Разве ты не хочешь вспомнить наше детство, Анри?  
Анри не отозвался. Он был мрачен и старался не смотреть на брата, ощущая лишь свою беспомощность и безысходность происходящего. Айон увлек его в темный полуразрушенный коридор. Оглядевшись, Анри узнал это место. Здесь они в детстве часто носились, играя. Совсем недалеко располагались их апартаменты. Он переехал, когда брат покинул Ад. И с тех пор не бывал здесь ни разу. Чтобы не вспоминать.  
Айон прищурился, в его взгляде промелькнула злость. Внезапно резко развернувшись, он схватил брата за горло и прижал к стене. Анри захрипел, вцепляясь в его руку. Он не ожидал нападения в такой момент.  
— Тебе никогда не понять, как невыносима правда, — звенящим голосом произнес Айон, глядя на брата с болью и презрением. — Как невыносимо ежедневно смотреть на иллюзорный мир.  
Анри рухнул на пол, как только разжалась рука на шее, и судорожно вздохнул. А когда, отдышавшись, поднял глаза, Айон уже отвернулся. И его лицо, повернутое вполоборота, оставалось непроницаемо. Как бы внимательно Анри ни всматривался в него.  
— Я никогда не говорил тебе, почему затеял все это. А тебе всегда было плевать, — холодно продолжал Айон.  
Не спеша вставать, Анри откинулся на стену и прикрыл глаза. Воспоминания невольно ворвались в сознание. О том, что он так долго пытался забыть.  
В один момент они начали отдаляться друг от друга. Детство осталось позади, на смену ему пришли ужасные будни, наполненные тревогой и тоской. Брат вечно пропадал где-то, оставив его одного. Впервые в жизни его не было рядом, когда он был так нужен. Тогда-то Анри и сблизился с Мираэль. Она поддержала, она всегда говорила с ним, если он в этом нуждался. С ней у него случился первый секс. И в какой-то момент это начало значить больше, чем все, что до этого для него сделал брат.  
Узнав однажды, что он планирует восстание, Анри по-настоящему испугался. Потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы определиться. Чтобы окончательно решить, на чьей он стороне. Он отказался следовать за Айоном в самый последний момент. И его бросили. Как бесполезную вещь.  
Потом был суд. Правитель Ада говорил с ним наедине. Демонам не так уж часто доводилось видеть его. И все они, наверное, в глубине души боялись этих ледяных голубых глаз. Таких бесчувственных и равнодушных, холодно-расчетливых. Трезвых. У него не было страстей. Не было привязанностей. Он относился к Анри ничуть не лучше, чем ко всем остальным. Но все же, по каким-то своим причинам, сохранил ему жизнь.  
Пройдя через все это, Анри уже не мог простить. Тем более, что брат никогда и не пытался просить прощения. Он сделал выбор за него и оставил в Аду, когда Анри с ним не согласился. Не хотелось больше иметь с ним ничего общего.  
И поэтому он стал жить дальше, просто выбросив брата из головы. Пока тот не появился вновь, разрушив всю его привычную жизнь. Прикончив демонов. Захватив бесполезный теперь Ад. И смертельно ранив Мираэль.  
— Хочешь сказать, я предал тебя в ту минуту, когда тебе больше всего была нужна моя поддержка? — мрачно спросил Анри, отводя взгляд. — Предал как раз из-за того, что перестал понимать и стал наплевательски относиться к твоей боли?  
Как будто брат хоть раз подумал про его боль.  
Айон усмехнулся, кивая.  
— Я хочу предложить тебе начать все сначала.  
— Нет! — решительно отрезал Анри. Да как у него вообще хватало совести такое предлагать?!  
— У тебя будет очень много времени на то, чтобы подумать, — усмехнулся Айон, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь.  
Анри со злостью посмотрел ему вслед и уткнулся лбом в стену. Места, где он провел детство, и вправду будоражили память. И, к великому сожалению, заставляли вспоминать о том счастье, что он чувствовал рядом с братом. Закрывая глаза, он видел чудесные мгновения радости, когда им с Айоном удавалось поиграть. Позже, когда они стали чуть старше, то начали тренироваться вместе, стараясь проводить как можно больше времени друг с другом. Брат всегда защищал его, наставлял, оберегал. А потом... Когда он начал готовиться к восстанию, Анри стало очень не хватать его заботы. Даже беспокойства о возможных жертвах брат не смог понять, лишь отмахнулся, велев не думать о таких пустяках.  
Анри встал, желая в тот же миг пойти и высказать все, чего не мог сказать раньше. Решительно двинувшись в ту сторону, куда ушел Айон, он натолкнулся на Амариз, дружелюбно улыбающуюся ему и преграждающую путь.  
— Уйди с дороги, — процедил Анри, задевая ее плечом.  
Амариз вздохнула, осторожно придержав его за локоть.  
— Не ходи, — попросила она, с грустью глядя на него.  
— Почему еще? — фыркнул Анри, но чуть смутился от такого взгляда. На него не нападали, не обвиняли. К нему отнеслись с доброжелательностью. Ответить на это грубостью было как-то неловко.  
— Ты же хочешь вернуться?  
— Хочу...  
Амариз улыбнулась и бесцеремонно потащила Анри за собой.  
— Тогда не зли его, а то не доживешь до того момента, когда я найду способ вернуться!  
Анри хмыкнул, но в чем-то все же с ней согласился. Лучше было избегать общения с братом. Его не хотелось ни видеть, ни слышать. Его наглая морда без единого выражения раскаяния, его пафосно-обвинительные речи — все вызывало желание только наброситься и разорвать на части. Вот только не факт, что Анри оказался бы сильней.  
Амариз вела его по полуразрушенным коридорам Ада. Мимо разбросанных повсюду искореженных деталей корабля, рассыпающегося на части. От стен сами собой отставали куски, распластываясь на полу и дергаясь в агонии. Анри старался идти быстрым шагом, не задевая их. Боясь, что они пристанут к нему, жаждая высосать его собственную жизнь в жалкой попытке сохранить свою.  
Ад действительно был живым. Он состоял из миллиардов клеток, как любой из высших живых организмов. И эти клетки сейчас медленно отмирали, лишенные управляющего ими мозга.  
Корабль демонов был иной формой жизни, уже начинающей медленно разлагаться из-за нехватки энергии. И это он, Анри, был в этом виноват...  
Он разнес панель управления, в пылу ярости даже не заметив ее. Снес пол-этажа. Так отчаянно жаждая убить брата, не думая ни о чем другом. Как же он был безрассуден... Стоило вовремя взять себя в руки и подумать головой.  
Амариз привела его в одну из комнат, которых не коснулись разрушения. Вполне неплохо обставленную. Достаточно, чтобы остаться тут на какое-то время. Здесь везде царил аскетизм. Все они привыкли к нему.  
Эта комната чем-то напоминала его детскую. Или все они на самом деле были похожи друг на друга? Анри нечасто ходил в гости, чтобы сравнить.  
— Поживешь пока тут! — объявила демоница, обнимая его и игриво кусая за ушко.  
Анри напряженно вздохнул. Они так давно не виделись. Она, наверное, очень скучала по нему. Когда-то они были довольно близки.  
Оттолкнув Амариз, Анри улегся на кровать и отвернулся к стене. Потрудившись только угрюмо буркнуть:  
— Разбудишь, когда найдешь способ вернуться.  
— Будешь спать несколько десятилетий? — хихикнула Амариз.  
Анри сердито засопел. Демоница же, смеясь, ушла, не сказав больше ничего. Она всегда оставалась веселой и жизнерадостной. Сейчас это только раздражало. Что веселило ее в перспективе затеряться в глубоком космосе? Все, кто шли за Айоном, вероятно, имели проблемы с головой.  
Что, если и правда пришлось бы ждать так долго? Мираэль не могла прожить столько, не дождалась бы его возвращения. Он успел отнести ее в безопасное место, оставил на Земле — но оставил тяжело раненную, при смерти, без энергии для восстановления. Стоило задуматься об этом, как внутри мгновенно разгорался разрушительный пожар.  
Анри не смог сдержать накатившую ярость. Вскочив, он со всей силы ударил кулаком в стену. По ней тут же расползлась сеть трещин, и это немного привело в чувство. Выругавшись, Анри лег обратно, свернувшись в клубочек и обхватив руками колени. И лежал так несколько часов, не в силах заснуть и отогнать навязчивые мысли. В один день он лишился всего.

Бесконечное сплетение коридоров простиралось вглубь, жаждая завести нерадивого путника в потаенные уголки Ада. Даже Айон, проведший здесь все детство, не всегда мог понять, куда следует идти. В каких-то частях Ада он не бывал вовсе, и теперь с трудом догадывался, что здесь было до того, как корабль оказался разрушен.  
В поисках хоть одного работающего телепорта он забрел так далеко, что на мгновение ему показалось, будто он потерялся. Лабиринт из коридоров виделся нескончаемым, и все они были как две капли воды похожи друг на друга. Айон вздохнул, опускаясь на пол и обводя взглядом окрестности. Когда-то он вырвался отсюда и решил, что больше никогда сюда не вернется. Но пришлось. Это был единственный способ идти дальше. И чем это обернулось теперь?  
Они с братом родились здесь, в стенах Ада, и никогда не знали своих родителей. Но однажды Айон узнал, как был рожден. Перед ним открылись многие тайны, и именно это указало дальнейший путь.  
Они с Анри были близнецами. Высокими, одинаково мускулистыми и подтянутыми. Наделенными совершенной красотой. Брат перенял от отца огненные алые глаза, от матери — фиолетовые волосы и бледность кожи. Айону же от матери достались фиолетовые глаза, а от отца — угольная чернота волос и смуглая кожа. Но теперь его волосы стали белыми, как снег. Он поседел в тот день, когда узнал правду. Не в силах справиться с ужасом пребывания в чужом сознании. Сознании того, кто показал ее.  
Он никогда не говорил об этом Анри. Никогда и ни с кем не обсуждал увиденного. Но не переставал терзать себя вопросом — зачем Правитель Ада открыл перед ним то, что в итоге уничтожило Ад?  
Теперь, весь в белом, он был словно ангел, словно образ безупречной чистоты. В своем истинном обличьи он становился величавым и гордым демоном, с презрением глядящим на все вокруг. И за это Анри так не любил его взгляд...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, утыкаясь лбом в сцепленные в замок руки. Брат предал его. Мечта разрушена. И Ад уносится в бескрайнюю Вселенную. Впереди ждет невыносимо скучная и мучительная вечность. Разве ради этого он столькое сделал? Ради такого конца?  
Конечно, Амариз могла найти выход. Демоница знала свое дело и не раз выручала даже в самой безвыходной ситуации. Без нее он никогда не выбрался бы из Ада, не построил бы свой корабль. И теперь надежда оставалась только на нее.  
Амариз была маленькой бойкой девчушкой. С самого начала и поныне. Казалось, будто она совсем не выросла с тех пор, как они были подростками. На первый взгляд она могла показаться легкомысленной и веселой, но Айон знал, какой потенциал скрывает ее точный, подвижный разум, налету усваивающий новые знания и с жадностью совершающий открытия. Амариз никогда не участвовала в сражениях, да никому и в голову бы не пришло бояться такого противника — девушку в полтора метра ростом, с короткими растрепанными волосами и милым личиком. Но именно это невинное создание разрабатывало оружие для воинов. И без нее они никогда не сокрушили бы Ад.  
В истинном обличьи демоница походила на миленького котенка с пушистым хвостиком и торчащими ушками. Между демонами ходили шутки, что она могла бы сражать врагов, вызывая у них умиление. Амариз и правда хотелось потискать, чтобы послушать, как она будет мурлыкать. На деле же демоница сама могла затискать кого угодно, и поэтому от нее шарахались все, кто хоть немного ее знал.  
Только Анри всегда терпел ее странности. Он один. И лишь неловко смущался, когда она заключала его в объятия. Он всегда был слишком мягким — только и всего. Жесткость появилась в нем многим позже. Но если бы он любил Амариз — возможно, пошел бы за ней. За ним — за своим братом. И все закончилось бы совсем иначе. Но он полюбил другую. И остался с ней.  
Все же выбравшись из лабиринта коридоров, Айон осторожно прокрался в комнату, стараясь не разбудить брата, и лег возле него. Склонившись над лицом Анри и вслушиваясь в тихое сопение, он осторожно погладил его по щеке, отчего брат беспокойно завозился и перевернулся на спину. Не удержавшись от улыбки, Айон поцеловал его в лоб и, приобняв, уткнулся ему в ушко. В детстве он так любил кусать его маленькие ушки... Анри недовольно сопел и дулся, бурча, что ему щекотно, а Айон весело смеялся и продолжал его покусывать. Им было хорошо. Разве им сейчас не могло стать так же хорошо?  
Он долго разглядывал безмятежное лицо брата, прежде чем Анри наконец проснулся. Соображая около минуты, он, в конце концов, смерил Айона сонным взглядом и вскочил, громко заорав.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?!  
— Ты такой милый, когда спишь, — усмехнулся Айон, подпирая щеку рукой. Пребывая в совершенном спокойствии.  
Анри с яростью смотрел на него, выпустив когти и тяжело дыша от гнева. Будто готов был вот-вот наброситься. Не предприняв больше ничего, Айон встал и ушел, улыбнувшись на прощание. Как будто это было в порядке вещей. Не сдержавшись, Анри снова ударил ни в чем не повинную стену.  
«Я не выдержу! — подумал он со злостью. — Я его скоро убью!»  
Немного поостыв, он хотел снова лечь спать, коротая скучные и невыносимые минуты ожидания, но, передумав, пошел прогуляться по коридорам Ада. Было некуда деться. Нечего делать. Его помощь была бесполезной. Оставалось лишь мучительно ждать.  
Дойдя до самого конца коридора, Анри прошел в главный зал. Остановился у фонтана и, присев на каменную плиту, задумчиво провел по ней ладонью. Шум воды успокаивал. Как и обстановка в целом.  
Зал был поистине огромным. На многие километры в нем простирались прекрасные сады. Братья любили бывать здесь в детстве. Все любили это место. Уж точно больше, чем однообразные коридоры и скучные апартаменты. Здесь они получали возможность соприкоснуться с кусочком природы. С малой толикой того, что в избытке было на Земле.  
Спускаться на Землю не разрешалось почти никому. Демонята порой собирались вместе у прозрачной стены и смотрели на планету внизу. Такую яркую, покрытую зелеными деревьями и синими морями. И каждый хотел когда-нибудь там побывать.  
Они сравнивали ее с другими, когда Ад бороздил космические просторы. Но мало где он задерживался дольше, чем на пару дней. А им так никто и не объяснил, почему. Только сплетничали о людях внизу, которые когда-нибудь решатся напасть. Но Анри сам однажды узнал землян. Они опасались войны. Они не имели таких развитых технологий. Они лишь истребляли демонов, забредших на их территорию. Но пощадили его.  
Улегшись на плиту фонтана, Анри закинул руки за голову, расслабившись и позволив мыслям нести его в самые глубины памяти. Туда, где когда-то давно еще было безмятежно хорошо.

***

— Ты снова хмуришься, братик, — донесся до Анри звонкий голос Айона, стремительно приближающегося к нему.  
Он поднял голову, отвлекаясь от своих размышлений, и брат быстрым движением цепко ухватил за подбородок. Придвинулся, оказываясь очень близко. Заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
— У тебя все время такой безмятежный взгляд, — задумчиво произнес Айон, разглядывая его лицо. — Не выражающий никаких чувств. Холодный, спокойный... И покорный...  
Анри чуть улыбнулся, приобнимая брата за пояс.  
— Тебе ведь нравится это...  
— Нравится, — рассмеялся Айон, сгребая его в охапку и прижимая к себе. — Но иногда я хочу, чтобы ты смеялся.  
— Я смеюсь... Когда я с тобой...  
Айон погладил Анри по волосам, прижимаясь к его лицу щекой. Он часто замечал, что брат бывает таким только с ним. В те редкие моменты, когда безразличие ко всему сменяется искренностью, а в отстраненном взгляде зажигается огонек чувств, Анри становится радостным и веселым, и уже одно это способно заставить чувствовать счастье. Счастье видеть его счастливым. Счастье взаимной любви.  
Айон никогда не видел брата обиженным или злящимся на что-то. Стоило кому-то обидеть Анри, как он сразу бежал к старшему брату искать защиты. Казалось, что только Айон имел для него значение, все остальные же оставляли равнодушным. И ни один из братьев не припомнил ни единой ссоры за все их детство. Как они пришли к такому будущему? Ведь когда-то все было так хорошо...  
— Хочу увидеть твои чувства, — игриво заявил Айон, куснув брата за ушко.  
Анри пискнул, сжав коготками одежду у него на спине. Айон, улыбаясь, обхватил его лицо руками. И захохотал, когда он смущенно потупился. А потом нежно коснулся губами лба, заставив вздрогнуть и шумно вздохнуть, быстро пряча лицо.  
Айон еще долго ласково перебирал волосы прижавшегося к груди брата, уткнувшись в них лицом и широко улыбаясь. Он добился, чего хотел.

***

— О чем задумался? — привел в сознание знакомый голос.  
Анри выругался и приподнялся, садясь на плите и скрещивая ноги. Возле него стоял Айон, глядя до омерзения надменно и насмешливо. У него что, вообще не бывало другого выражения лица?  
— Не приставай ко мне! — огрызнулся Анри.  
Айон вздохнул, наклоняясь к нему. Анри не успел даже среагировать, как уже ощутил руку брата у себя на шее. И в следующий миг, почувствовав поцелуй в макушку, дернулся и с плеском свалился в фонтан, подняв тучу брызг. Вынырнув, кипя от ярости, он выбрался на сушу и схватил за ворот заливающегося от смеха брата.  
— Остынь, — усмехнулся тот. — Разве вода тебя не остудила?  
Анри замахнулся, но Айон перехватил его руку.  
— Я не потерплю такого хамства, — насмешливо, но строго произнес он. — Ты ведь доиграешься, глупый братик.  
Анри вырвался, пыхтя и буравя брата хмурым взглядом.  
— В детстве ты был спокойнее, — улыбнулся Айон, садясь на плиту. — И гораздо покорнее.  
— Все изменилось!  
Неужели он этого не понимал?!  
Айон вздохнул, внимательно глядя на брата. Как будто чего-то ждал. После всего.  
Анри развернулся и без сомнений направился прочь. Им не о чем было говорить. Потому что Айон хотел только одного — чтобы выслушали и приняли его точку зрения. Он игнорировал все страдания, которые причинил.  
— У тебя ведь ничего не осталось, — догнал голос брата, заставив застыть на месте. — Почему ты не хочешь признать очевидного? Почему ты стал таким гордым? Вернись ко мне. Перестань гнаться за иллюзиями счастья.  
Сжав кулаки, Анри бросился на брата, ударив его в лицо и повалив в фонтан. Все же не сдержавшись, хотя старался изо всех сил.  
— Я вернусь! — прорычал он. — Чего бы мне это ни стоило! И буду счастлив там, на Земле! Среди презираемых тобой людей! Ты разрушил мой дом, но тебе не разрушить мою жизнь!  
Айон схватил его за горло, ухмыляясь, и окунул в воду. Анри забарахтался, пытаясь вырваться, но брат крепко держал и не давал вынырнуть несколько минут. Он уже почти потерял сознание, когда Айон вытащил его за шиворот и кинул на пол. Откашлявшись и отдышавшись, Анри с бешеной яростью посмотрел на брата. Но тот только спокойно усмехнулся.  
— Я предупреждал.  
— Ты чудовище и мразь! — заявил Анри, отряхиваясь от воды.  
Айон вздохнул, подпирая щеку рукой и сочувственно оглядывая брата.  
— Ты сам вечно нарываешься.  
Анри фыркнул, передергивая плечами.  
— Надеюсь, мы с тобой вообще не будем пересекаться, пока я обречен здесь находиться!  
— Нет уж... — промурлыкал Айон, лукаво улыбаясь.  
Подойдя к брату вплотную, он перехватил руки у него за спиной и взял за подбородок, не давая отвести взгляд.  
— Я заставлю тебя смотреть на меня так же, как в детстве.  
Анри рванулся, но Айон лишь сильнее сдавил его запястья. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как до крови прокусить ладонь, лежащую на подбородке. Айон тут же отдернул ее и влепил оглушительную пощечину. Анри сдавленно зарычал, чувствуя, как когти брата впиваются в грудь. Он не особо церемонился. Бессердечная, расчетливая сволочь. В детстве он не был таким.  
— Не вынуждай меня делать тебе больно, — тихо произнес Айон. С его лица не сходила гордая усмешка, раздражающая до невозможности.  
— Я убью тебя, — процедил Анри. — Обязательно убью.  
— А когда-то ты называл меня повелителем, — улыбнулся Айон, нежно касаясь губами его щеки.  
Анри вывернулся, оттолкнув брата, и, упав на пол, тут же вскочил, готовясь к атаке. Надо же, о чем он додумался вспомнить! В какой момент у него вообще появилась эта мания величия? В какой момент он начал принимать всерьез их детскую игру?  
«Повелитель»... Так принято было обращаться к Правителю Ада. И они, тогдашние дети, решили поиграть в свой маленький Ад, где повелителем был Айон. Ему нравилось — и этого было достаточно. Это было весело и забавно. Если бы Анри знал, что брат пойдет дальше и действительно возомнит себя способным создать отдельное государство на новом корабле...  
— Свои чувства ты не умеешь ни скрывать, ни контролировать, — хмыкнул Айон, глядя в его глаза, в которых бушевал яростный огонь. — Я лишил тебя всего, что ты любил. Ты жаждешь справедливости, мести, расплаты... Не хочешь вспоминать, как я много значил для тебя, ведь иначе ты не сможешь осуществить возмездие.  
Анри решительно шагнул к нему. Айон, с теплотой глядя на брата, шагнул навстречу.  
— Ты совершенно не умеешь притворяться. И я вижу, что сейчас ты в смятении. Где твоя непоколебимость? Не ты ли говорил мне, что сделал свой выбор?  
Анри отвел глаза, оскалившись. Айон протянул руку, желая прикоснуться к нему, но, передумав, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
— У тебя будет очень много времени, чтобы подумать, — донеслись до Анри его слова.  
Анри вновь уселся на мокрые плиты фонтана, пытаясь отряхнуться и согнать со своего тела капли воды. Проклиная Айона, он, в конце концов, выдохся и, тяжело вздохнув, задумчиво прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, с чего все началось.  
В тот день Айон был сам на себя не похож. Вернувшись под вечер, не сказал ни слова. Лег в постель и накрылся одеялом. Анри не трогал его тогда. Ни о чем не расспрашивал. Брату хотелось побыть одному и подумать о чем-то. Поэтому он не стал мешать. Ушел ночевать к Амариз.  
Зря. Наверное, надо было клещами вытянуть из него правду. Узнать, что произошло, что так изменило его. Потому что с того дня все стало иначе. У Айона появились секреты. Он отвечал односложно, редко появлялся дома. Никто не знал, в чем тут дело. Но однажды Анри сообщили о том, что они с Амариз строят звездолет. Брат отказался говорить, как принял это решение. Ради чего.  
«Верь мне» — вот все, что он говорил. Но как можно было верить тому, кто сошел с ума?

Бесконечная боль терзала Айона. Брат... Его родной брат, выросший с ним в одной утробе... Он так и не разделил его мечты. Может, в этом была вина их обоих. Может, стоило доверить ему тайны, долгое время сокрытые от них. Еще тогда, с самого начала. Анри не понимал, что происходит. Почему так резко изменилась их жизнь. Но он должен был верить. А если не верил — бесполезно было бы убеждать.  
Много раз ничего не выходило на пути к мечте о Рае. Вначале казалось, что достаточно звездолета, который смог бы отправиться в космос — но они не смогли построить такой звездолет. Они погибли бы, затерялись на просторах Вселенной. Единственным кораблем, способным преодолеть такое расстояние, был Ад. Поэтому Айон захватил его. И что теперь? Выхода больше не было. Но он не мог сдаться. Пока был жив, не мог оставить мечту.  
Рай был прекрасной планетой, застывшей где-то очень далеко, в бескрайнем пространстве космоса. Величественный и огромный — цитадель совершенства — населенный бессмертными, вечно молодыми людьми, обладающими колоссальными знаниями и силой. Их души были способны на великие чувства, тела — на необычайную выносливость. Каждый обладал своим уникальным даром.  
И он, Айон, был их потомком. Сыном мелочного и жестокого архангела и доброй, чуткой женщины. В том Раю, что он видел в памяти Правителя Ада, творились поистине адские вещи. Но лишь там он мог найти ответ на свой главный вопрос.  
И он решил идти вперед. Рискуя своей жизнью, выбрался из Ада, решив во что бы то ни стало добраться до Рая. Через любые преграды и опасности. До самого конца.  
Потеряв брата, Айон не отринул своей мечты, лишь больше уверившись в ее истинности. Ведь кроме мечты теперь у него не оставалось ничего.  
Анри предал его. Предал, не сумев оставить все то, что никогда не имело значения. Предал легко, словно брат для него абсолютно ничего не значил. Но Айона ничто не могло остановить.  
Он планировал использовать Ад для полета к желанному Раю, но мечта вновь ускользнула, разрушенная братом. И поврежденный корабль остался дрейфовать в открытом космосе, навечно заточив их в своем чреве.  
Элизиум... Так он назвал свой новый дом, который обрел после побега из Ада. Корабль, слишком примитивный, чтобы доставить до Рая — его мощности хватало лишь на то, чтобы скрываться от нападений людей и демонов. Но в нем было так уютно и спокойно... Он был его маленьким раем, и там не доставало лишь брата, с которым хотелось поделиться созданным счастьем.  
Но Анри отдалился от него уже давно. Или же Айон сам отдалился от брата?..  
В те мгновения, когда разум разрывался от рвущейся в него информации, лишь бесконечная боль объяла все существо — и ничего кроме нее не осталось. Правитель Ада смотрел тогда бесстрастными холодными глазами, и Айон чувствовал, как чужие мысли пронзают его голову по велению могущественного владыки.  
Он показал ему правду. Показал намеренно, но что было целью? Ведь, не узнай Айон о Рае, он бы, возможно, никогда не воспользовался возможностью разрушить все, что демоны создавали тысячелетиями с огромным трудом.  
Айон не понимал еще столь многого... Но теперь у него появилась возможность все обдумать и исправить. Благо, времени возникло предостаточно. Может, давно уже стоило остановиться и подумать о правильности выбранного метода. Может, он раз за разом терпел неудачу, потому что стоило найти совершенно другой подход?


	2. Глава 2. Позволь мне сделать тебя счастливым

Анри разбудил приглушенный шепот, доносящийся из-за двери. Заставив приоткрыть один глаз и насторожиться, прислушиваясь к голосам.  
— Наверное, когда-нибудь мы все же выберемся отсюда, — расслышал он виноватый голос Амариз.  
Тон Айона же был слишком мягок, и Анри даже предположил, что брат улыбается.  
— Можешь не торопиться. Нам некуда спешить.  
Амариз вздохнула.  
— Но Анри...  
— Не думай об этом, — велел Айон уже более холодно и непреклонно.  
Анри стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием выйти и со всей силы врезать брату. Только когда голоса затихли, он встал и лениво потянулся, злясь, что его разбудили. Снова выйдя погулять, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы, он натолкнулся на Айона, стоящего у прозрачной стены и задумчиво глядящего на звезды. Решив незаметно пройти мимо, Анри гордо задрал голову, из-за чего споткнулся о провод и, растянувшись на полу, громко выругался. Айон усмехнулся и протянул ему руку, помогая встать. Анри, не задумываясь, сжал его пальцы, и, только поднявшись и взглянув брату в глаза, презрительно фыркнул.  
— Ты такой неблагодарный, — вздохнул Айон, не спеша отпускать его руку.  
Анри же не торопился вырываться, чувствуя, как ладони нежно касаются пальцы брата, чуть поглаживая. Это было неожиданно приятно.  
— Вовсе я не неблагодарный... — промямлил он, опуская голову. Отчего-то вдруг объяло странное, необъяснимое смущение. Ему не должно было нравиться общество ненавистного врага. Какого хрена он вообще это чувствовал?  
Айон не ответил, поправляя его одежду. Анри встретился с ним взглядом, и в его глазах брат прочитал вопрос.  
— Что еще?  
— Почему я еще жив?  
— А сам не догадываешься? — усмехнулся Айон, отстраняясь и снова разворачиваясь к стене.  
Анри задумчиво покачал головой.  
— Ты мог убить меня...  
— Идиот, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Какой же ты идиот...  
Анри подошел к стене, за которой проплывали далекие звезды. Положил на нее ладонь и спустя минуту прижался щекой к холодной прозрачной поверхности, с печалью глядя вдаль. Впереди виднелась лишь бескрайняя чернота космоса. Засасывающая, как омут. В пучину бесконечной тоски.  
— Хочешь вернуться? — словно через туманную пелену донесся вопрос Айона.  
— А ты?  
— Не знаю, — улыбнулся Айон. — Не знаю... Мне хорошо и здесь. Меня никто там не ждет. А тут я почти в уединении, и ты рядом. У меня появилось время обдумать то, что раньше не мог.  
— Ты рад, что мы остались вдвоем? — хмыкнул Анри. — Что нет никого, кто мог бы тебе помешать?  
— Я рад, что тут ты никуда от меня не денешься, — засмеялся Айон.  
Брат сердито пихнул его плечом.  
— А ведь ты и сам уже не пытаешься убить меня, — заметил Айон. И это прозвучало так внезапно. Заставив задуматься.  
Да. Анри бесился, раздражался, огрызался и порой пытался стукнуть, но так, будто они снова были просто ссорящимися братьями, а совсем не смертельными врагами. Это все походило на шутливые перебранки. Как такое вообще могло произойти?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты просто исчез, — процедил Анри со злостью. — А сейчас мне приходится видеть тебя каждый день.  
— Я настолько противен тебе?  
— Да!  
Айон вздохнул и отвернулся от брата, снова уставившись на точки звезд. Анри фыркнул и раздраженно царапнул когтями стену.  
— Ты вообще не способен вызывать ничего, кроме отвращения! В тебе нет ни капли жалости или сострадания! Тебя может полюбить только сумасшедший извращенец!  
Айон вдруг расхохотался, закрыв рукой лицо.  
— Ни капли сострадания, значит? Тогда почему ты еще жив?  
Анри открыл рот, возмущенно глотая воздух, но так и не придумал достойного ответа.  
— Ты предал меня и хочешь убить. Почему же я прощаю тебя? Почему даже не желаю мстить за то, что ты сделал? В отличие от тебя. Если бы не ты, моя мечта могла осуществиться. А я все из-за тебя потерял. Все, к чему так долго стремился, — процедил Айон.  
Анри встретился с ним взглядом и тут же, не выдержав, отвел глаза.  
— Я никогда не думал, что тебе может быть больно... — признался он. — Что ты можешь чувствовать... И тем более любить... После всего...  
Айон вздохнул, опускаясь на пол и прислоняясь к стене. Глядя вдаль, сквозь пространство, с какой-то смутно уловимой тоской. Кажется, она и раньше плескалась где-то на глубине его глаз. Только Анри не замечал ее. Не хотел, не пытался. Ему было все равно.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что?  
Анри растерянно кивнул, вконец запутавшись в собственных ощущениях. Он и ненавидел брата, и отчаянно хотел понять его. Это был путь к оправданию всего того дерьма, что он наворотил. Лучше было прикончить его прямо сейчас, пока он не начал говорить. Но почему-то не получалось собрать для этого достаточно ярости. Ее было так много в первые дни — куда вся она делась теперь?  
— У меня был сын...  
Анри обалдело уставился на брата, пребывая в полнейшем шоке. Уж чего-чего, а такого вообразить он точно не мог. Айон никогда не отличался излишней эмоциональностью, избегал привязанностей и ценил лишь тех, кто мог что-то дать ему. Разве он мог иметь семью?  
— Да, — усмехнулся Айон, замечая удивление брата. — Его убили. Когда он был еще ребенком. А я в тот момент находился на другом конце Земли и даже не знал об этом.  
Анри присел на корточки возле брата, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Силясь понять. Его чувства, которые все это время не желал видеть. Считал несуществующими. Его боль. Все перевернулось с ног на голову. Потому что они просто начали говорить вместо того, чтобы сражаться. Может, им стоило поговорить уже очень давно?  
Айон повернулся к нему, улыбаясь. Слишком тепло. Со светлой грустью. Как никогда раньше. Так странно было увидеть его с этой стороны.  
— В тот день, когда я узнал... Мне казалось, что все кончено. Я больше не смогу идти дальше. Все, что я построю, будет разрушено. Мир сломит меня. А я был готов ему поддаться... Знаешь, почему я смог, несмотря ни на что, идти вперед?  
Анри с такой жалостью смотрел на брата, что тот рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам.  
— Я вспомнил, что у меня есть ты, — продолжил Айон. — Пока ты жив, я могу идти дальше. Пока ты жив, я не буду один.  
— Я же предал тебя... — буркнул Анри, опуская голову. Внезапное, не пойми откуда взявшееся чувство вины выбило из колеи, поселив хаос в душе.  
— Это не важно, — улыбнулся Айон, беря его за подбородок и заглядывая в виноватые глаза. — Тебя так тронула моя история?  
— Она похожа на исповедь, — признался Анри, глядя в сторону. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Больше не понимал, как смотреть на него — как на брата или как на врага. — Ты никогда не рассказывал мне о том, что чувствуешь... О себе... Я считал, что не имею права о таком даже спрашивать...  
— Наверное, я был неправ, — вздохнул Айон. — Наверное, не стоило ничего утаивать от тебя. Я просто думал, что лишние знания принесут тебе только боль и ненужные сомнения.  
Анри нервно царапнул когтями пол.  
— Тогда можно мне спросить?  
Айон коротко кивнул.  
— Кто был матерью твоего ребенка?  
— Женщина, — усмехнулся Айон. Будто могли быть другие варианты. — Как видишь, далеко не всех я презирал...  
— Ты был привязан к какой-то женщине? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Анри. — Ты?  
— Нет, я не был к ней привязан, — насмешливо улыбнулся Айон, приобнимая брата. — Я ее любил. Я ведь не ты, мне хватало мозгов понимать, что с ней может что-то случиться. Я никогда не был так одержим ей, как ты своей женщиной. Ты ведь даже помешал родному брату, лишь бы не рушить ее мир.  
Анри сбросил со своего плеча его руку, зло оскалившись. Да как он вообще смел об этом судить?!  
Айон наклонил голову набок, прищуриваясь.  
— Разве я сказал неправду?  
— Ты все равно остаешься циничной сволочью!  
— Я всего лишь смотрю в лицо фактам, — пожал плечами Айон, откидываясь на стену. — Это трезвый взгляд на вещи. Впрочем, тебе этого не понять, ты ведь головой не думаешь.  
Анри замахнулся, но брат мгновенно перехватил его руку и заломил за спину. Впечатал лицом в пол, уселся сверху. А потом наклонился к самому уху, усмехаясь. Снова победил. Он всегда побеждал. Даже проиграв.  
Сейчас проиграли они оба. Но Айон явно переживал об этом значительно меньше и искренне наслаждался вынужденным пребыванием на сломанном корабле. Потому что изводил брата и получал от этого удовольствие. И больше всего хотелось вцепиться ему в горло зубами и перегрызть, победив раз и навсегда.  
— Глупый братик, — прошептал Айон, облизнувшись. — Есть ли способ заставить тебя понять очевидные вещи?  
— Пусти! — процедил Анри, дернувшись.  
— Не пущу, — усмехнулся Айон, обдав дыханием его ухо. — Если не можешь понять по-хорошему, я заставлю тебя осознать, что ты все еще мне принадлежишь.  
Анри зарычал, пытаясь вырваться и сбросить брата с себя. Айон сильнее заломил ему руки, вынуждая прогнуться и заскулить от боли.  
— Проси прощения, — велел он.  
Анри зло оскалился. Айон скользнул языком по его ушку, куснув клыками острый кончик. Ласково и безобидно. А потом предупредил:  
— Проси, иначе ухо откушу.  
— Прости! — яростно и презрительно выплюнул Анри.  
— Ладно, на первый раз и так сойдет, — вздохнул Айон, все же отпуская брата.  
Тот поднялся, отряхиваясь, и, бросив на него злой взгляд, быстрым шагом устремился прочь. Айон грустно улыбнулся ему вслед.

Вопреки собственному желанию, Анри заскучал уже в тот же вечер. Его обычная жизнь была полна чьих-нибудь указов и распоряжений. А сам он совершенно не представлял, чем можно себя занять. И только поэтому шел сейчас к брату. Снова видеть его ненавистное лицо, снова слушать его насмешливо-самоуверенные речи. Что угодно — лишь бы не сойти с ума от безделья и одиночества. У него особенно не было выбора. Ведь если бы он отправился отвлекать Амариз — она искала бы способ вернуться на Землю целую вечность. Если, конечно, этот способ вообще существовал.  
Остановившись в дверях, Анри облокотился на косяк, скрестив руки на груди. Созерцая брата, развалившегося на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу. Он просто лежал и думал. Никуда не спешил, не маялся от безделья. Наслаждался спокойствием. Планировал очередной коварный план?  
Айон заметил брата лишь через пару минут и удивленно спросил:  
— Ты не злишься на меня?  
Анри покачал головой и, подойдя к брату, присел на краешек кровати. Очень хотелось сказать, что ему просто катастрофически скучно, и только поэтому он здесь, но вместо этого он спросил нейтральное:  
— Расскажешь еще что-нибудь о себе?  
Айон улыбнулся и, обхватив брата за шею, повалил на постель. Тот устроился поудобнее, прижимаясь и утыкаясь ему в плечо. Стало тепло и уютно. Как в детстве. Этого хотелось сейчас. Закрыть глаза и на несколько мгновений представить, что они все еще дети. Что все хорошо.  
— А что ты хочешь услышать? — тихо спросил Айон, обнимая за плечи. И почему-то не было противно. И совсем не хотелось его побить. Зато из-за этого появлялось отвращение к себе. Нарастающее медленно, но верно. Он ведь заслуживал ненависти. Но здесь невозможно было выжить без любви.  
— Расскажи мне о своей семье.  
— Мне не хотелось бы вспоминать об этом.  
— Тогда о чем-нибудь другом. Мне все равно, о чем.  
— Тебе что, так скучно, что ты даже пришел ко мне? — усмехнулся Айон.  
Догадался. Черт побери, он всегда был очень умным и проницательным. Его невозможно было обмануть. Но сейчас совершенно не хотелось ругаться. В тепле родных объятий. В кои-то веки. Хотелось сохранить иллюзию, что все хорошо.  
Анри улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза.  
— Мне одиноко...  
— Одиноко? — улыбнулся в ответ Айон. — Ну, раз так, я могу побыть рядом.  
Он нежно провел рукой по волосам доверчиво прижимающегося брата и, подавшись вперед, едва ощутимо коснулся губами его губ. Встречая в ответ настороженный взгляд. А потом, рассмеявшись, крепче прижал к себе, обхватив за пояс. Зарылся лицом в растрепанные волосы. Анри завозился, устраиваясь в ласковых объятиях, и, сонно посапывая, уткнулся брату в плечо.  
— С тобой хорошо, — улыбнулся он, прикрывая глаза и лениво обнимая за шею.  
— Правда? — удивленно шепнул Айон.  
— Угу, — подтвердил Анри, поглаживая его щеку. — Ты сейчас такой, как в детстве...  
Айон накрыл его руку своей и поцеловал, поднеся к губам. Пальцы Анри чуть дрогнули, и он зарылся лицом в волосы брата, смущенно пряча глаза. Айон ласково улыбнулся, касаясь губами его пальцев и медленно покрывая поцелуями каждый.  
— В детстве ты любил ласкать меня и наблюдать за моей реакцией, — тихо прошептал Анри. Какого черта это было так приятно? После всего...  
— Мне нравилось, что ты в такие моменты показывал свои чувства, — усмехнулся Айон, проводя языком по его запястью.  
Анри шумно вздохнул.  
— А что мне сделать, чтобы ты показал свои чувства?  
Айон хитро улыбнулся, задумавшись на пару секунд.  
— Вряд ли ты согласишься.  
Анри подозрительно прищурился, заглядывая ему в лицо. Пытаясь угадать, что он имел в виду.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — расхохотался Айон и, обняв брата за шею, повалил на себя.  
Тот фыркнул, роняя голову ему на грудь. На миг накатило противное ощущение, что Айон оказался прав. Вынужденное пребывание в одном месте действительно сблизило их. Анри ловил себя на противоречащих ненависти чувствах. Более того — они заставляли угасать ярость, так долго копившуюся внутри. Это казалось омерзительным — но встать и уйти сейчас было бы выше его сил.  
Айон уткнулся ему в макушку, победно улыбаясь. Это несуразное существо могло быть очень милым, когда не делало попыток убить его.  
Анри взял брата за руку, переплетая его пальцы со своими. Окончательно сдаваясь желанию тепла и чьего-то присутствия рядом. Ненависть отошла на второй план.  
— Можно, я с тобой просто полежу? — спросил он, заглядывая в ласковые глаза.  
— Конечно, — тихо ответил Айон.  
Анри припал к груди брата, вслушиваясь в биение его сердца. И, прикрыв глаза, погрузился в полудрему, млея от ласк. Айон тепло улыбался, прижимая его к себе как величайшую драгоценность. Как будто правда был способен на любовь.  
Это было лучше одиночества. Лучше сводящей с ума пустоты. Дни шли, надежда вернуться угасала. Айон хотя бы отвлекал от мыслей о маячащей впереди унылой вечности. Время в его присутствии переставало течь так невыносимо медленно, убивая ожиданием все живое, что осталось в душе. Хотелось выжить. Хотелось снова увидеть Мираэль. Побывать на Земле. Остаться там. Брат был единственным средством не свихнуться до той поры.  
Спустя несколько минут Анри поднял голову и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— В детстве я обещал, что всегда буду рядом с тобой...  
Айон выжидающе смотрел на брата, пока не понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
— А ты... Ты сам готов что-то мне дать? — продолжил Анри. — Хотя бы взамен за то, что отнял... Хотя бы для того, чтобы я не имел повода тебя ненавидеть...  
— А ты готов что-то от меня принять? — вздохнул Айон, гладя его по щеке.  
Анри задумчиво провел пальцами по его груди и приложил ладонь к бьющемуся сердцу. Он все никак не мог поверить в то, что Айон может быть таким. Не надменным и вечно насмехающимся, а человечным и даже в чем-то любящим и заботливым. Что у него могут быть мысли, чувства, что он ничем не отличается от других. И от него самого. Только лишь тем, что мыслит немного иначе...  
Улыбнувшись, Анри сжал в ладонях лицо брата и потянулся к его губам. Ощутил, как они растягиваются в легкой улыбке, и Айон отвечает на поцелуй, вплетая пальцы в его волосы. А потом усмехается, убирая непослушные пряди с его лба.  
— В детстве ты на такое не решался.  
— Значит, я изменился, — рассмеялся Анри, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
— Не так уж сильно, — заметил Айон, поглаживая его плечи. — Хотя ты был тогда таким отстраненным... Я любил тебя такого...  
— А такого, каким я стал, ты ненавидишь? — спросил Анри, поднимая глаза на брата.  
— Нет, — вздохнул тот. — Мне жаль, что ты не можешь этого понять. Хотя... Я ненавижу причину, почему ты стал таким. Я ненавижу твою привязанность к женщине. Из-за нее ты отдалился от меня.  
— А ты отдалился от меня из-за своей мечты.  
Именно с этого все началось.  
Айон отвел глаза, задумчиво разглядывая звезды за окном. Анри царапнул его по груди.  
— Так же, как ты ненавидишь мои привязанности, я ненавижу твои. Ты тоже одержим.  
— И если мы вернемся, ты снова будешь моим врагом. Потому что не можешь принять меня.  
Анри вздохнул, обнимая брата.  
— Потом... Когда вернемся... Это будет потом...  
— А сейчас что? — усмехнулся Айон. — Я ни за что не поверю, что ты не строишь планы моего убийства.  
— Ты же сказал, что я не умею врать.  
— Врать не умеешь. А лицемерил ты всегда.  
Анри приподнялся, обиженно глядя на брата. Он впервые искренне попытался отнестись к нему с пониманием. И вот что получил в ответ!  
— Ну и лежи тут один! — заявил он уязвленно. — Вообще с тобой больше разговаривать не буду!  
Айон прикрыл рукой лицо, выражая свое мнение о его умозаключениях. Анри возмущенно фыркнул и встал, демонстративно отряхиваясь. Его дернули за одежду и повалили обратно.  
— Ты чего?! — взвизгнул он, вырываясь.  
— Ты останешься со мной, — настойчиво произнес Айон.  
— Я не твоя вещь! Отстань от меня!  
Айон крепко обнял брата и прижал к себе.  
— Сколько бы мы ни провели здесь времени, я заставлю тебя провести его вместе со мной.  
Анри дернулся. Айон завел ему руки за спину, не давая вырываться.  
— Столько лет я был один... — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Столько лет я жил лишь призрачным ожиданием... И воспоминаниями о тебе...  
Усадив брата к себе на колени и перехватив его руки, скрещенные на груди, Айон усмехнулся.  
— Я не отпущу тебя теперь. Никогда.  
Анри, присмирев, откинул голову ему на плечо. Его слова ничего не значили. Пусть бы и дальше говорил гадости. Пусть верил, что можно полюбить вынужденно. Потому что больше некого. Пусть бы даже поверил, что можно раскаяться перед тем, кто причинил столько боли. Лишь бы не отталкивал, лишь бы был рядом. Пока он был нужен. Чтобы выжить. Чтобы сохранить рассудок. Анри пользовался братом и не испытывал за это совершенно никакого стыда. Это было меньшим, что Айон мог для него сделать после всего, что натворил.  
— Ты скучал по мне? — тихо спросил Анри.  
— Скучал... — улыбнулся Айон. — Ты не представляешь, как скучал...  
Анри потерся щекой о его шею, и в ответ был одарен нежным поцелуем в висок. От мимолетной ласки становилось тепло и спокойно. Он мог представить себя ребенком, еще не познавшим боль утрат. Поверить в это на какие-то мгновения. Лишь бы речь снова не зашла об их разногласиях. Лишь бы не вспоминать о вражде.  
— Мне тоже без тебя было плохо... Пусто и одиноко... И страшно... — жалобно произнес Анри, покрепче прижимаясь к брату.  
— Если это правда, то почему ты отказываешься ко мне вернуться?  
— Я не отказываюсь...  
— Правда? — выдохнул Айон, вздрогнув.  
Анри вывернулся, удобно расположившись на коленях Айона, и обнял его за шею, улыбаясь.  
— Правда, брат...  
Айон погладил его по спине, задумавшись о чем-то. Он вряд ли верил эти словам. Доверять тому, кто уже предал однажды, было бы слишком глупо. Разве всегда разумный и расчетливый лидер мог принять желаемое за действительное и подвергнуть себя риску? Они оба знали правду — и хотелось лишь, чтобы он тоже сделал вид, что между ними все хорошо.  
— Просто я не мог тебя простить... — прошептал Анри, вновь в нерешительности пряча глаза. — Ты так обошелся со мной тогда, что я потерял весь смысл, который существовал в моей жизни... Ты престал проводить со мной время. Не говорил правды. Только постоянно требовал понимания. Ты говорил, что я должен верить. Но я ничего, ничего тебе не должен!  
Айон отстранил брата, до боли сжав его плечи. Анри тихо пискнул, опуская голову.  
— Если... Если я неправ, то скажи мне, в чем...  
— Во многом, — вздохнул Айон. — Но и я не считаю, что был прав. А ты мне и правда ничего не должен. Только единственным, что тебя рядом со мной удерживало, был страх одиночества. И перемен. Но когда ты понял, что перемены все равно грядут уже независимо от твоих действий, а одиночество рядом с Мираэль тебе не грозит, ты сделал окончательный выбор и предал меня.  
— Это не так...  
— Не лги, Анри.  
— Тогда что меня сейчас держит рядом с тобой?  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Ты пришел ко мне потому, что тебе было скучно.  
Анри фыркнул и насупился, отворачиваясь. Брат стряхнул его со своих колен.  
— Ну и сиди один! — заявил Анри, снова собираясь уйти.  
На этот раз Айон вовсе не собирался его останавливать. Лишь равнодушно отвернулся к окну. Анри заскрежетал зубами и ушел, на прощание с обидой пнув дверь. Какого хрена брат оттолкнул именно тогда, когда так хотелось наладить контакт?

— Анри, ну нельзя же так подкрадываться! — возмутилась Амариз, подскочив на месте и обернувшись к демону, окликнувшему ее пару секунд назад.  
Тот задумчиво почесал в затылке.  
— Я тебя уже пару раз окликнул... А скоро ты это починишь?  
Амариз вздохнула, понуро разглядывая панель управления. Целых три месяца она возилась с этим, но не продвинулась ни на йоту. Система управления была слишком сильно разрушена и, похоже, уже не подлежала восстановлению. Здесь недостаточно было гениального разума. Этот уровень знаний превышал любой предел.  
— Не знаю... Скорее всего, вообще не починю... — нехотя буркнула демоница.  
— И мы никогда не вернемся?  
Амариз виновато посмотрела на Анри и пожала плечами. Она мало что могла с этим поделать. Проблема была не в системе управления. Ад умирал. Она не могла его воскресить. Восстановить управляющий центр. Было уже слишком поздно. За всю жизнь никто из них не видел других звездолетов — а значит, шансы, что кто-нибудь чудом найдет их в бескрайней Вселенной, стремились к нулю.  
Можно было попытаться построить еще один вроде Элизиума — небольшой, только чтобы добраться до Земли. Но Ад удалялся от нее. К тому времени, как новый звездолет смог бы выйти в космос, расстояние могло стать критическим. Не хватило бы ресурсов для возвращения. А в Аду выживать можно было еще долгие годы. На полное разложение такого огромного корабля могли уйти сотни, а то и тысячи лет.  
Анри ничего в этом не понимал. Поэтому Амариз не стала объяснять, что управлять мертвым звездолетом уже невозможно. Что это его вина — потому что он в пылу схватки разгромил мозговой центр. Она тщетно пыталась посылать импульсы в мертвый мозг корабля, чтобы заставить развернуться к Земле. Но ей не под силу было воскрешать мертвецов.  
Она говорила об этом с Айоном. Отчитывалась обо всем, что узнавала. Он с улыбкой просил не торопиться. Его непоколебимая вера помогала не падать духом. Никто не поддержал бы его в восстании, если бы он не был таким.  
Никто больше не знал о Рае. Только она одна. Он рассказал — ему пришлось, чтобы четко сформулировать перед ней задачу. Он доверял ей как самому себе. Даже странно, что за все годы, проведенные вместе, у них не сложилось романтических отношений. Только крепкая дружба. Айон ценил ее больше всех — и, почему-то, не только как ресурс. Может, поэтому она одна дошла до победного конца рядом с ним. Выжила, чтобы увидеть его поражение после триумфа. Оказалась здесь, где снова была ему нужна.  
Он был очень близок. Только друг с другом они всегда могли говорить откровенно. Обо всем. О его семье. О потерях. О чувстве вины, которое грызло его до сих пор. Она знала ту его сторону, которую не знал больше никто. Жаль, что Анри даже не хотел узнать. Возможно, вообще не существовало путей, ведущих братьев к примирению.  
Их осталось трое. Трое демонов — последних из своей расы. Друзей детства. Возвращение на Землю грозило развести их навсегда. Анри ничего не предпринимал здесь, на корабле — а там мог вновь возжелать отомстить. И тогда могли погибнуть они оба. А она осталась бы совсем одна.  
Анри уселся на пол, уткнувшись лбом в пульт. По щекам потекли слезы, и он закрыл лицо рукой, отвернувшись. Отчаянно не хотелось верить, что он больше никогда не увидит Мираэль. Его заставляла держаться только надежда. Если бы она рухнула окончательно — не осталось бы ничего.  
Амариз обняла его и потерлась щекой о дрожащее плечо в попытке утешить. Анри вырвался, не желая принимать ее жалость. И, утерев рукавом слезы, быстрым шагом направился прочь.  
Идя по коридору, он натолкнулся на брата, прогуливающегося по Аду, и хотел проскользнуть мимо, но Айон удержал его за плечи.  
— Кто тебя обидел? — усмехнулся он, беря Анри за подбородок и заставляя поднять глаза.  
Тот мотнул головой, пытаясь вырваться и оттолкнуть его, но безуспешно.  
— Это все из-за тебя! Почему ты не можешь просто оставить меня в покое?! — всхлипнул Анри, цепляясь когтями за одежду брата.  
— Я могу тебе объяснить, почему, — вздохнул Айон.  
Приобняв Анри за пояс, он повел его к себе. Уже не сопротивляющегося, бессильно плачущего. Усадил на кровать, укрыл одеялом. Заботливо, как в детстве. Анри сжался, плотнее укутываясь и дрожа всем телом. На душе было настолько мерзко и пусто, что компания брата казалась предпочтительней, чем одиночество. Даже после того, что случилось в прошлый раз.  
— Обними меня... — тихо попросил он чуть дрогнувшим голосом.  
Айон усмехнулся, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая по спине. Анри прильнул к брату, роняя голову ему на плечо.  
— Почему ты всегда пытался отнять у меня все, что было мне дорого? Даже когда я помешал тебе... Мне все равно пришлось заплатить тем же...  
— Тебе так нужна эта девчонка? — вздохнул Айон, гладя его по волосам. — Она долго не протянет после того, что случилось, и умрет, как и все остальные. Разве ты не хочешь избавиться от боли?  
— Как мне избавиться?! — процедил Анри сквозь сжатые зубы. — Убить тебя?!  
— Убить? Ты всегда так решал все проблемы. Тебе ведь даже в голову не может прийти, что нужно просто отпустить то, что причиняет боль. Иначе это будет терзать тебя вечно.  
Анри нервно рассмеялся.  
— Я тоже причиняю тебе боль. Но ты не хочешь меня забывать. Не делай вид, что ты меня не понимаешь. Не заставляй меня поступать так, как сам ты никогда бы не поступил!  
— Ты глупый ребенок, — фыркнул Айон. — Ты не можешь понять, что нельзя так зацикливаться на том, что все равно умрет! Ты хочешь страдать, выдавая слабость за благородство, вместо того, чтобы тратить время своей жизни на жизнь, а не на скорбь и ложное чувство вины!  
Анри поднял яростный взгляд на брата, вцепляясь ему в ворот.  
— Если бы я сдох, ты бы вообще не переживал?! Пошел бы дальше радоваться жизни?! Ты же так презираешь тоску по мертвым!  
— Как бы я смог помочь тебе своей жалостью, если бы ты умер?!  
— Да пошел ты! Тебе просто на всех плевать!  
— Идиот! Упертый, упрямый идиот! Ты вообще не слышишь, что я говорю!  
— Я все слышу, особенно когда ты так орешь!  
— Но ничего не хочешь понимать!  
— Это ты не хочешь понимать!  
Айон вцепился брату в волосы, гневно зарычав. Анри притих, испугавшись этой внезапной вспышки ярости. И уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но брат вдруг впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Анри ошарашенно захлопал глазами, забывая дышать. В первые несколько секунд ему даже не приходила в голову мысль оттолкнуть брата. Он лишь растерянно подался навстречу, робко вплетая пальцы ему в волосы. Где-то внутри зародилась слабая надежда помириться.  
Этот поцелуй был более интимным, более сексуальным, чем все прежние. Анри вовсе не был уверен, что хочет потрахаться с врагом. А именно к этому все и шло. Айон обнял за пояс, прижимая ближе к себе. Заставляя вздрогнуть, когда рука переползла на бедро, поглаживая. И дернуться, разрывая поцелуй. Это казалось уже перебором. Анри мог позволить себе обниматься и тискаться с братом, представляя себя вернувшимся в детство. А сейчас он чувствовал себя только добычей ненавистного противника. Хотелось вскочить и убежать. Но Айон требовательно потянул за волосы, не давая отстраниться.  
— Тебе больно потому, что ты далеко от того, кого любишь. А я люблю тебя. И мне невыносимо видеть тебя рядом, зная, что на любую мою ласку ты ответишь ненавистью. Я всегда боюсь: что ты можешь убить меня, умереть сам, что никогда не сможешь простить. Даже сейчас ты рядом, но я чувствую, что твои мысли далеко. С той женщиной. А я ничего не значу для тебя.  
Анри опустил голову, утыкаясь брату в плечо.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу...  
— Боишься, что я убью тебя?  
— Да ничего я не боюсь!  
Анри досадливо прикусил губу, нервно царапая руку брата. Он хотел что-то сказать, но, не найдя подходящих слов, выразил их поцелуем. Отвечая, Айон повалил его на кровать, беря за руки и переплетая их пальцы. Анри испуганно заерзал под навалившимся на него братом, но, посмотрев в спокойные глаза, полные тепла, расслабился, улыбаясь.  
Все-таки его отношение по большей части зависело исключительно от поведения Айона. Властность пугала — от нее было рукой подать до безжалостной жестокости. Но стоило брату начать обращаться с ним как в детстве — с лаской и теплотой...  
— Хочешь забыть о боли? — усмехнулся Айон, обдавая его щеку горячим дыханием. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе нечто более приятное, чем боль?  
Анри задрожал от нежного прикосновения губ к своей шее. Тихо постанывая, он старался увернуться от поцелуев, вертя головой, но сопротивление было недолгим. Айон провел пальцами по его щеке, заглядывая в невинные умоляющие глаза, словно принадлежащие ребенку. Все тому же. Маленькому замкнутому мальчику, с которым они были так близки.  
— Ты не такой, как все, — усмехнулся он. — Ты такой же, как я. Я всегда это знал. Ты бунтарь, тебя не устраивает существующий порядок вещей. Ты выше этого, ты лучше этого. Убийца с невинными глазами. И чистыми помыслами. Ты сочетаешь в себе такие несочетаемые качества. Разум в тебе борется с чувствами. Не борись. Прими себя. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Это делает тебя особенным.  
Черт побери... Он говорил все это искренне? Он правда так чувствовал? Он правда любил его даже со всей этой ненавистью и жаждой мести? Любил несмотря на неоднократные попытки его убить?  
— Я тоже люблю тебя... — сдавленно всхлипнул Анри. — Какая-то часть меня не может не любить...  
— Стоит мне напомнить тебе о твоей боли, и ты снова станешь чудовищем, жаждущим моей крови. Признай, братец. От себя не уйдешь.  
Анри прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как по щекам заструились безмолвные слезы. А с губ сорвался новый короткий стон, когда пальцы брата скользнули по шее в нежном прикосновении. Ненависть почти стерлась из сознания. За череду бесконечных невыносимо одинаковых дней.  
— Я люблю тебя... — прошептал Анри. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль... Никому не хочу, но всем из-за меня досталось... Из-за моих ошибок... Я виноват... Я несу одни страдания везде, где появляюсь...  
— Тебе больше некому причинять боль, — усмехнулся Айон. — Понимаешь ты это? Мы остались вдвоем, а я люблю тебя и таким. И я больше не позволю тебе совершить ошибку. Я больше никуда тебя не отпущу. И научу не ненавидеть себя. Все будет хорошо.  
Анри, всхлипывая, благодарно улыбнулся дрожащими губами. Брат с нежностью смотрел в его искренние алые глаза. Он снова видел в них то, чего все это время так не хватало. И больше не собирался это терять.  
— Если ты умрешь, я не стану жалеть об этом. Скорбеть и страдать. Но пока это в моих силах, умереть я тебе не дам. Ты мне нужен, — тихо произнес Айон, забираясь руками брату под одежду и лаская обнажающуюся кожу. — Ты ведь и сейчас не жив. Потому что не хочешь жить. Тебя грызет чувство вины. Забудь обо всем.  
— А тебя... Разве не тяготит вина? Твоя семья...  
Айон накрыл губы брата поцелуем, не дав договорить. Анри подался вперед, выгибаясь и прижимаясь к нему. Пользуясь тем, что руки брата шарят по телу, он обнял его, царапая по спине. И безмятежно улыбнулся, глядя в ласковые глаза из-под полуприкрытых век, когда Айон оторвался от его губ.  
— Это способ забыться? — усмехнулся Анри, позволяя стаскивать с себя майку.  
— Для тебя — может быть, — насмешливо ответил Айон, сбрасывая с себя рубашку и припадая к его шее.  
Анри запрокинул голову, тихо пискнув. Чувствуя на коже короткие и приятные укусы, он извивался, плотнее прижимаясь к брату и крепко обхватив его за плечи. Руки Айона скользили по его дрожащему телу, спускаясь все ниже. Анри ощущал возбужденный трепет, отдаваясь ярким чувствам, и податливо выгибался, послушный нежным рукам. Отвечая на ласки, покрывал робкими поцелуями смуглую, словно шоколадную кожу Айона, гладил пальцами его рельефный живот. Хотелось еще и еще.  
— Прости... Что я хотел тебя убить... — выдохнул он, подаваясь вперед и позволяя брату расстегивать свои штаны.  
— Неужели ты сожалеешь? — усмехнулся Айон, поглаживая его обнаженные бедра и заставляя мимолетную дрожь пробегаться по телу.  
— Сожалею...  
Анри снова отвел глаза в смущении. Брат нежно провел пальцами по его щеке.  
— Я правда понял, в чем был неправ... — прошептал Анри, погладив его по груди. — Ты меня прощаешь?  
Айон замер, держа брата в объятиях и внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.  
— И что ты понял?  
— Я просто подумал... Что могло бы быть, если бы я и правда убил тебя... — выдавил Анри, сдавленно застонав, когда брат прижал ближе к себе. И крепче вцепился в него. Все, что он натворил, больше не имело значения. Осталось далеко позади. В другой жизни. Здесь существовали только они втроем — выжившие, чтобы провести вечность в пустоте.  
— И что бы ты тогда чувствовал? — выдохнул Айон.  
— Пустоту...  
Он чувствовал ее постоянно. Когда оставался один.  
Ладонь Анри коснулась груди Айона напротив сердца. Тот улыбнулся, накрывая руку брата своей.  
— Я счастлив. Если это так.  
Анри, улыбнувшись, ответил на благодарный поцелуй. Братья терлись друг о друга, тесно прижавшись телами, словно лишь они мешали им стать одним целым. Этого хотелось сейчас. Снова слиться в одно.  
— Я сожалею, что так с тобой поступал... Что не хотел попытаться поверить и понять... — прошептал Анри прежде, чем Айон снова прервал его нежным поцелуем.  
— Поговорим потом. У нас еще очень много времени, — усмехнулся он, стаскивая с себя брюки.  
— Но я хотел сказать... — растерянно произнес Анри, вновь замолкнув из-за требовательного поцелуя брата. — Кое-что очень важное...  
— Потом скажешь.  
— Но...  
— Не сейчас, — настойчиво повторил Айон, сжимая в ладонях его плечи и наваливаясь всем телом. — Не в тот момент, когда ты наконец будешь принадлежать мне полностью. Как раньше. В детстве ты никогда мне не возражал.  
Анри глубоко вздохнул, стыдливо прикрывая глаза, и выгнулся, позволяя колену брата упереться в свой пах.  
— Мне хорошо сейчас с тобой... Но ты опять все портишь... Я не твоя вещь...  
— Ты не вещь, — прошептал Айон, лаская языком его острое ушко. — Ты мой брат, — он сжал Анри в объятиях, счастливо и спокойно улыбаясь. — Ты не понимаешь. В детстве мы принадлежали лишь друг другу. Для нас не существовало больше ничего, и ничто не могло нас разлучить. Даже смерть. Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня о смерти? Я не стану жить после тебя. И если не в моих силах будет спасти тебя, я буду счастлив умереть вместе с тобой. И тебе я не дам жить после меня. Если ты меня убьешь, я заберу тебя с собой. Просто перестань меня ненавидеть, и мы оба сможем снова быть счастливы.  
Анри резко оттолкнул брата, садясь на постели и хмуро глядя на него. В глазах Айона отразились недоумение и немой вопрос.  
— С чего ты решил, что я хочу этого? — грубо прорычал Анри, буравя брата взглядом, полным ненависти. — Я бы убил тебя прямо сейчас, если бы была возможность вернуться на Землю. И то, что между нами произошло, было всего лишь способом развеять скуку и на время забыть о боли. Но ты даже этого не можешь, тебе обязательно нужно унизить меня и показать, что ты до сих пор контролируешь мою судьбу!  
Айон отвернулся, опустив голову. Ему нечего было сказать? Молчание только еще больше разозлило, и Анри схватил брата за горло.  
— Я очень хочу вернуться в тот момент, когда ты замыслил восстание. Вернуться, чтобы убить тебя. Тогда ничего бы не было! И вообще, я хочу, чтобы тебя просто не было! Никогда! Ты мне омерзителен!  
Снова сдали нервы. Снова все стремления к радости и удовольствию разбились о чертов эгоизм Айона. Анри ощущал, что у него планомерно едет крыша. Порой ему искренне хотелось полюбить брата. Порой — придушить.  
Айон мягко отстранил Анри, отцепляя от своей шеи его руку. И смотрел на него, все так же спокойно улыбаясь и ничем не выдавая свою боль от этих слов.  
— Тогда просто уходи, — произнес он тихо. — Я не держу тебя здесь.  
Непоколебимо глядя в пылающие ненавистью алые глаза, Айон почти неосознанно прижал ладонь брата к своему сердцу, заставив того вздрогнуть и сменить гнев на растерянность. Уже в который раз балансируя на грани противоречивых чувств.  
— Просто когда ты рядом, мне легче, — усмехнулся Айон, целуя его подрагивающие пальцы. — Что бы ты ни говорил, что бы ни делал. Когда я знаю, что ты рядом, мне спокойнее. Я вижу, что ты жив. А когда тебя нет, я беспокоюсь. Ты же вечно во что-то вляпываешься. Что, если меня не будет рядом в момент, когда тебе потребуется моя помощь?  
— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — неуверенно пробурчал Анри. Они и правда испытывали нечто похожее. Хотели быть вместе. Но не ради любви. Ради страха. Ради избавления от пустоты.  
— Да ладно? — засмеялся Айон. — Я ведь даже ничего не требую взамен. Тебе здесь постоянно скучно, а я не нанимался тебя развлекать.  
Анри устало уронил голову ему на плечо, и Айон принялся гладить по волосам, уткнувшись в спутанные пряди. Как же все это было сложно. Как же Анри от этого устал.  
— Ты даже на меня не злишься? За все, что я сказал?  
— Я и не буду на тебя злиться, — тихо ответил Айон. — Мне хватает той злости, что исходит от тебя.  
Анри всхлипнул, обнимая брата за пояс. Кажется, у него начинался нервный срыв. Айон с недоверием покосился на него, но не перестал гладить. Он почему-то всегда гораздо лучше умел держать себя в руках.  
— Я хотел сказать тебе... Тогда, когда ты запретил говорить... — плача, выдавил Анри. — Что я ненавижу тебя потому, что ты был жесток со мной... Ты изменился, когда у тебя появилась мечта... И я не смог к тебе относиться, как раньше... Мне было проще тебя ненавидеть... Так было легче забыть... А в других... Я искал тебе замену... Но они... Оставляют боль... Как и ты... Слишком быстро они умирают... Слишком они несчастны... Слишком слабы и бессильны... Хоть и улыбаются безысходности... И ты улыбался...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул и крепче сжал его в объятиях.  
— Пойдем, — позвал он, поднимая скулящего брата с кровати и наспех заворачивая в простыню. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Сжав руку Айона, Анри послушно зашагал за ним, путаясь в простыне и спотыкаясь по дороге. В коридоре давно царила тьма. Как и везде. Расходовать энергию впустую было бы полнейшим безрассудством. А демоны прекрасно ориентировались в темноте.  
Айон привел брата к стеклянной стене главного зала, открывающей вид на бесконечное пространство космоса. Остановившись перед ней, он приобнял Анри за плечи и усмехнулся.  
— Помнишь, я приводил тебя сюда, и мы смотрели на звездное небо? Помнишь, как восхищался им? В твоих глазах всегда отражались лишь покой и равнодушие, и только я заставлял тебя чувствовать. В те моменты твои глаза наполнялись восторгом. Детским, искренним восторгом. И я был счастлив, что смог что-то сделать для тебя.  
Анри мелко дрожал, плотнее укутываясь в тонкую простыню. Ему было холодно и неуютно в большом темном зале. Его тело могло выдерживать несоизмеримо большее — значит, он действительно просто-напросто сходил с ума. Психика демонов обладала полной властью над их телами. Но сейчас, кажется, бесконтрольно разрушала что-то важное внутри.  
Айон крепче прижал его к себе, целуя в ушко. Утешая, пытаясь успокоить. Неужели понимал, насколько это нужно? Неужели ему было не все равно?  
— Я найду способ вернуться. Если ты обещаешь так же обрадоваться этому. Если я смогу снова увидеть в твоих глазах радость и благодарность. Я позволю тебе снова увидеть твою девчонку.  
— Ради чего? — с надрывом всхлипнул Анри.  
— Хочу снова хоть раз увидеть в твоих глазах что-то кроме безграничной ненависти. И равнодушия.  
Развернувшись, Анри впился в губы брата, в отчаянии припадая к нему и трясясь от неконтролируемой истерики. Айон обнял его, успокаивая и чуть покачивая из стороны в сторону. Спрятав лицо у него на груди, Анри бессильно плакал, переполненный отчаянием и болью. Он снова разрывался между тем, что считал своим моральным долгом, и чувством, которое обрел за время, проведенное с братом. Его грызла вина за любовь к нему. Ведь Айон сеял кругом лишь боль.  
Но теперь все осталось позади. Прошлого уже не было, оно осталось лишь воспоминанием. Которое исчезло бы, стоило просто забыть. А брат был рядом. Прямо сейчас. Согревал, оберегал. Любил и прощал за все. И никогда не бросил бы.  
Анри постепенно затих, наслаждаясь ласковыми прикосновениями. Громкие рыдания сменились тихими всхлипами. Айон перебирал волосы брата, гладя его буйную голову, и улыбался, глядя на звездное пространство космоса. Он не сомневался в том, что счастлив. Его не грызли противоречия. Он всегда четко знал, чего хочет. И планомерно шел вперед.  
— Здесь темно... — выдавил Анри, плотнее прижимаясь к нему. — Мы одни в бесконечной Вселенной... И домой нам не вернуться... Мне страшно... Я не хочу, чтобы так закончилась моя жизнь...  
— Разве она заканчивается? — усмехнулся Айон, разворачивая брата лицом к стеклянной стене. — Посмотри, как красиво. У нас ведь и так, по сути, нет дома, а здесь мы можем ощутить себя частью всего. Не стоит этого бояться. Тем более, что я рядом. Разве тебе плохо со мной? Просто научись смотреть на мир иначе. Научись видеть в нем красоту.  
Заглянув в полные слез глаза брата, Айон поцеловал его чуть прикрытые веки, заставив зажмуриться. По щекам Анри снова потекли дорожки соленой влаги, сразу же собранные губами Айона. Он был так ласков. Так старался утешить. Но не становилось легче. Боль не отпускала ни на миг.  
— Что дальше? — почти неслышно прошептал Анри. — Жизнь... Осталась там... У нас нет будущего... Мы здесь умрем... Одни... В этой бескрайней черноте...  
— Мне не нужно будущее, — усмехнулся Айон, тепло глядя на брата. — Я слишком хочу, чтобы время остановилось. Чтобы настоящее всегда было таким. Я счастлив, как не был счастлив уже давно. Очень давно.  
— Почему?! Почему тебе нравится дожидаться здесь смерти?!  
— Потому, что ты рядом. Я ждал этого столько лет...  
Анри всхлипнул, прижимаясь к Айону и подрагивая от ласк пальцев, щекочущих позвоночник.  
— Мой братик, — улыбнулся Айон. — Анри... Я знал, что ты пойдешь за мной. Чтобы убить меня. Но иначе бы ты не оказался здесь. Ты ненавидишь меня за это?  
— Нет...  
Тихий и покорный голос брата успокаивал. Айон умел оставаться сдержанным и спокойным, чтобы никому не позволять видеть своих слабостей. Анри ничего не заметил. Не заметил, как он напряжен. Насколько все это заставляет нервничать. Мир здесь сжимался до содержимого одной головы. И все остальное больше не существовало. Реальность оказывалась такой, какой он был способен ее вообразить. За ее пределами расстилалась только пустота.  
Анри видел впереди лишь бессмысленный конец. Айон пытался использовать данный ему второй шанс. И больше всего боялся снова все испортить. Снова потерять что-то очень важное. В очередной раз. Потому что чего-то не учел.  
Приобняв Анри за пояс, Айон повел его назад в комнату.  
— Ты уже устал, — усмехнулся он, укладывая брата в постель. — Завтра поговорим, а пока спи.  
Анри свернулся калачиком, с головой накрываясь одеялом. Больше он не сказал ни слова, только довольно мурлыкнул, прижимаясь к Айону, когда тот лег рядом с ним.


	3. Глава 3. Воспоминания

Анри бродил по унылым коридорам, бесцельно слоняясь по Аду от скуки. Светлые стены, кажущиеся такими темными сейчас, навевали ощущение тоскливой пустоты. Хоть он и знал, что брат смог бы мгновенно поднять настроение, общаться с ним не хотелось. То ли в нем говорили остатки гордости, растерянные, впрочем, почти окончательно уже много месяцев назад, то ли теперь осталась лишь привычка ненавидеть. Он потерял счет времени. Месяцы, годы... Все равно ничего не менялось. За стенами темного корабля простирался не менее темный космос, пестрящий маленькими точками света, бесконечно далекими, как и Земля теперь.  
Завидев свет в одной из приоткрытых дверей, Анри, спотыкаясь, зашагал туда. Чтобы бесцеремонно вторгнуться в единственное освещенное место помимо главного зала — лабораторию. Решив для разнообразия немного посидеть здесь, в отсутствии гнетущей темноты, он, оглядевшись, вдруг заметил брата. Айон стоял возле контейнера с женской головой. И был так поглощен пристальным ее созерцанием, что обратил на Анри внимание, только когда тот тронул его за плечо. Вздрогнув, он обернулся, но, поняв, кто перед ним, растянул губы в облегченной улыбке.  
— Я тебя отвлек? — спросил Анри, заметив тень тревоги в его взгляде.  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Айон, опуская глаза. — Просто ты так неслышно подкрался.  
Грусть звучала в его голосе. О чем он думал, глядя на эту женщину? Зачем вообще пришел сюда?  
Анри попытался неуклюже отстраниться, когда брат обнял его.  
— Ты давно ко мне не заходил. Ты меня все еще ненавидишь?  
Анри промолчал. Айон тяжело вздохнул, отпуская его.  
— Я не знаю, — неуверенно буркнул Анри, соизволив все же ответить на вопрос. — Я здесь схожу с ума.  
Айон вновь перевел задумчивый взгляд на голову женщины. Ее лицо было столь безмятежным, что казалось, будто она просто спит. Холодом и покоем веяло от этого бледного лица с полуприкрытыми веками и безжизненными глазами. Анри поежился, отойдя от контейнера на пару шагов.  
— Зачем ты держишь ее здесь? Что она значит для тебя?  
— Я часто прихожу сюда и смотрю на нее.  
— Зачем?  
В голосе Анри слышались неприкрытые отвращение и непонимание. Айон вздохнул, заглянув ему в глаза.  
— Она наша мама. Сидя здесь, рядом с ней, я всегда вспоминаю то, что видел в памяти Правителя Ада. Я никогда тебе об этом не говорил. Но он показал то, что подарило мне мечту.  
Мама? Какого хрена он столько времени это скрывал? У него до сих пор было столько тайн и секретов. Скрытная, хитрожопая сволочь. Это касалось их обоих, это было важно — почему он не сказал?  
Усевшись на выступ в стене, Айон откинул голову, прислонившись к контейнеру. С оттенком печали на лице, но по-прежнему спокойный, он смотрел так доверчиво и открыто, что Анри не стал затевать новую ссору. Только сел рядом и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Расскажи мне о ней. О том, что ты видел, — тихо попросил он, сжимая руку брата. Во что бы то ни стало хотелось узнать. Все, что он скрывал. Или хотя бы что-то. Пока он хотел об этом говорить.  
— Я видел многое из того, что с ней произошло, — задумчиво произнес Айон, глядя в потолок. — Спрашивай, я расскажу тебе о ее жизни.  
— Каким был наш отец? — задал Анри свой вопрос после небольшой паузы. Спросить хотелось о многом. Это просто первым пришло в голову.  
— Жестоким, — усмехнулся Айон, поворачиваясь к брату, чтобы видеть его ошеломленное выражение лица. — Жестоким архангелом, правящим Раем. Он вполне мог бы составить конкуренцию нашему владыке. Его звали Адам. У него были такие же алые глаза, как у тебя.  
Архангел, Рай... Плевать, это можно было обсудить потом. Были вещи и поважней.  
— И как они с мамой жили? — спросил Анри, немного оправившись от шока.  
— Никак. Мы с тобой — плод изнасилования.  
Анри вскочил, возмущенно топнув ногой. Как малое дитя. Капризное, недовольное тем, что что-то не соответствует его картине мира.  
— Я не хочу быть плодом изнасилования!  
— Скажи спасибо, что ты вообще есть, — усмехнулся Айон, равнодушно отворачиваясь от брата и с теплотой глядя на голову матери.  
Анри сердито засопел, сжимая кулаки.  
— Я не хотел тебе ничего рассказывать, — тихо и спокойно сообщил Айон. — Ты на все реагируешь, как ребенок. Не все ли тебе равно, как ты был рожден?  
— Нет, не все равно! — жалобно всхлипнул Анри.  
Вздохнув, Айон поднялся и обнял его, утешая. Анри прильнул к брату, обхватывая его за пояс и утыкаясь в надежное плечо. Прячась от жестокого мира. Как в детстве, когда его кто-то обижал. Он, похоже, так и не вырос с тех пор. Только научился убивать.  
— Если бы мы были людьми, мы бы все равно были несчастны?  
— Мы бы уже умерли. Люди редко переживают первую сотню лет, — усмехнулся Айон, но тут же пожалел о своих словах, когда брат вздрогнул и разрыдался.  
Прижимая Анри к себе и шепча ему на ушко успокаивающие и бессмысленные слова, Айон ласково гладил его по волосам. Ребенок. Ранимый, чувствительный, наивный ребенок. Он нуждался в чьей-то опеке и заботе. Он ни на что не был способен сам.  
— Мне плохо... — тихо всхлипнул Анри. — Утешь меня...  
Айон усмехнулся, отвечая на поцелуй, последовавший за этой просьбой.  
— Тогда пойдем отсюда, — прошептал он, кусая брата за ушко.  
— Нет! — упрямо заявил тот. — Тут единственное место, где светло!  
— Зачем тебе понадобился свет? — со вздохом поинтересовался Айон. — Ведешь себя, как капризный ребенок.  
— Прекрати называть меня ребенком!  
Поняв, что этот спор ни к чему не приведет, Айон просто подхватил брата на руки и понес к себе, невзирая на протесты. Анри утихомирился только тогда, когда его положили на кровать и навалились сверху, придавливая весом тяжелого тела. Он доверчиво смотрел, различая в темноте очертания знакомого лица. Все было прекрасно видно. Но он все равно испытывал дискомфорт. Тьма навевала тоску. Такая безжизненная и безмолвная... Как и все здесь.  
— Я никак не могу привыкнуть... — как можно тише произнес Анри, словно опасался темноты вокруг себя. — Хотя и прошло уже столько времени...  
Айон коснулся губами его щеки, заставив зажмуриться.  
— Сосредоточься на других ощущениях, — усмехнулся он, залезая руками брату под одежду.  
Анри послушно закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться, полностью доверившись ему. Ощущая, как ласковые губы одаряют поцелуями шею. А рука, вцепившаяся в волосы, слегка оттягивает голову назад. Он сам обнял брата, поглаживая его мускулистые плечи. Помогая быстро стащить рубашку, мешающую ласкам. Айон ухмылялся, с вожделением глядя на его тело и освобождая от совершенно лишней одежды. Уже оставшись полностью обнаженным, Анри вдруг сжался, когда руки брата легли на его бедра. Отстранился, насколько возможно, и негромко спросил:  
— Мы с тобой когда-нибудь были близки?  
Над ухом в ответ раздалось разочарованное рычание.  
— Тебе лучше знать. Ты же меня всегда отталкивал.  
— А ты столько всего от меня скрывал...  
— Просто заткнись и перестань думать, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Ты все равно не умеешь этого делать.  
Анри презрительно и обиженно фыркнул, но тут же глухо застонал, стоило брату прикоснуться губами к его животу.  
— Ты считаешь, что я хуже тебя? — спросил он уязвленно.  
— Нет, не считаю, — снова вздохнул Айон. — Не хочу считать. Я всегда хотел видеть тебя равным себе.  
— А на самом деле до сих пор считаешь меня своим рабом!  
Айон оскалился, блеснув в темноте клыками.  
— Ты достал меня, — прорычал он яростно. — Ты ни черта не хочешь понимать.  
Осознавая, что дальше не последует ничего хорошего, Анри крепко обнял брата, прижимаясь к нему и страстно впиваясь в его губы. Он гладил напрягшиеся мускулы, заставляя расслабиться и перестать злиться, чувствуя, как постепенно Айон начинает отвечать на поцелуй, как нежно проводит ладонями по его телу. Только когда руки брата снова оказались на его бедрах, Анри разорвал поцелуй.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — выдохнул Айон ему в губы.  
— Мне хорошо... — улыбнулся Анри. — Только страшновато...  
— Темноты боишься? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Темноты... И тебя... Даже не знаю, чего больше...  
Упершись ладонями в грудь Айона, потянувшегося к его губам, Анри тихо спросил:  
— Ты же не сделаешь мне больно?  
Наверное, глупо было спрашивать после стольких раз, когда он уже причинил боль.  
— Никогда не сделаю, — усмехнулся Айон, беря брата за запястья и заводя руки ему за голову.  
Анри недоверчиво хмыкнул, осторожно попытавшись освободиться из захвата. Айон навалился на него лишь сильней, не позволяя вольностей.  
— Не сделаю, если ты будешь помнить одну простую вещь... — продолжил он, медленно проведя языком по его шее.  
— И какую? — нахмурился Анри.  
— Ты мой, — сообщил Айон, кусая его. Несильно, просто чтобы продемонстрировать власть.  
Анри протестующе дернулся, издав гневный вопль. Айон крепче прижал его к себе и успокаивающе погладил по волосам. Но Анри не желал успокаиваться, крича и дергаясь в попытке исцарапать брата и вырваться.  
— Прекрати, — прошипел Айон, впиваясь в его голову когтями.  
Жалобно заскулив, Анри обмяк в его объятиях, чувствуя, как по щекам стекает кровь, и брат нежно слизывает ее, дрожа от наслаждения. Кровь всегда имела особое значение. Ее вкус многое мог сказать о душе. Анри сам пил кровь Мираэль, когда они занимались любовью. А она пила его. Но совсем не так. Не против воли. Этого хотелось им обоим, это было приятно. Сейчас было только страшно и противно. Брат удерживал силой, и никак не получалось противостоять ему.  
— Неужели тебе нравится причинять мне боль? — всхлипнул Анри.  
— Вовсе нет, — прошептал Айон, сцеловывая слезы с его лица. — Мне просто нравится вкус твоей крови... И это был единственный способ быстро тебя успокоить. Не психуй больше — и я не буду так делать.  
Словно извиняясь, он стал покрывать тело брата нежными поцелуями. Анри, выгнувшись, невольно потерся об него бедрами, спровоцировав этим хрипловатое рычание. И почувствовал, как острые когти вонзились в плечи, причинив боль. Хотя Айон обещал, что не сделает больно. Лживый, властный мудак. Так хотелось, чтобы он был заботливым и ласковым, как в детстве. А он плевал на прямые просьбы и творил, что хотел.  
Принявшись зализывать ранки, Айон гладил брата, ощущая его мелкую дрожь и вслушиваясь в тихие постанывания. Он вообще не придавал значения этой безобидной игре. Это доставляло удовольствие и не причиняло вреда. Такие легкие царапины мгновенно заживали на их совершенных телах.  
— Я пошел за тобой тогда потому, что очень привязан к тебе... — тихо хныкнул Анри, прижимаясь к брату. — А не для того, чтобы убить тебя... Не для того, чтобы помешать... Я не думал, что так все выйдет... Просто было то, что я должен был тебе сказать... И не сказал...  
Айон замер. В темноте зловеще блеснули его глаза.  
— И что же? — удивленно спросил он.  
Анри приподнялся, садясь на постели. И, нашарив руку брата, сжал ее в ладонях. Так ему было спокойнее. Так он мог чувствовать родное тепло. И отслеживать реакцию на свои слова.  
— Еще тогда... Еще до восстания... Я пытался поговорить с тобой... Но ты велел мне не думать... Ты не захотел меня слушать...  
Айон вздохнул, накрывая ладони брата своей и поглаживая.  
— Хорошо. Теперь я слушаю тебя.  
— Я хотел... — начал Анри. Голос его звучал уже слишком жалобно. — Когда говорил о возможных потерях в этой войне... Я хотел спросить тебя, жалел ли бы ты обо мне, если бы я умер в той битве во время восстания... Или я ничего не значил для тебя, как и все остальные... Ты бы забыл обо мне и двигался вперед...  
Содрогнувшись всем телом, Анри громко всхлипнул и поднес руку к лицу, закрывая глаза.  
— А потом... — продолжил он с надрывом. — Ты приказал уходить... Бросить наших раненых соратников... О них ты тоже совсем не сожалел...  
Подтянув колени к груди, Анри уткнулся в них лицом. Несколько минут был слышен лишь его отчаянный плач. Айон не произносил ни слова, не пытаясь даже как-то утешить. Не дождавшись ответа, Анри продолжил:  
— Когда ты заговорил об этом здесь... Когда сказал, что мертвые не имеют значения... Даже если они были твоими близкими... Я понял, что ответ ты дал мне еще тогда... Тебе все равно...  
— Я тоже очень многое хочу тебе рассказать, — произнес Айон после некоторого молчания. — О том, что на самом деле чувствовал я. Мы уже довольно долго здесь, но ты ни разу меня не выслушал. Если ты боишься услышать, что я равнодушен к тебе, то не бойся, я такого не скажу. Я не люблю лгать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил, почему так поступил... — тихо проскулил Анри. — Почему так изменился...  
— Я считал, что ты запасешься терпением и дождешься исполнения моей мечты, — усмехнулся Айон, откидываясь на подушки и расслабленно прикрывая глаза. — Хотя бы первого шага. Мне казалось, мы всегда успеем поговорить. Казалось, ты понимаешь. Я не мог тогда думать ни о чем другом. Только о своей мечте. И бегство из Ада... Я ничего не говорил тебе, чтобы ты остался ни при чем, если меня поймают с поличным. Только такое решение гарантировало тебе жизнь. Я ничего тебе не рассказал не потому, что мне плевать на тебя. А потому, что я хотел тебя защитить. Глупый младший братик...  
Утерев слезы, Анри лег ему на грудь, прислушиваясь к ровному, но частому биению сердца. Наверное, слова брата успокоили. Или просто в истощенном организме кончились силы на истерики. Но после такого объяснения стало гораздо легче простить.  
Айон запустил пальцы в его волосы, ласково улыбаясь.  
— Теперь нам не от кого убегать и некуда торопиться. Я очень о многом хочу с тобой поговорить. И сейчас самое время. К тому же, тебе все равно совершенно нечего делать.  
— А мне вот нечего сказать... — тихо прошептал Анри. — Кроме того, что я тебя люблю...  
Айон засмеялся, прижимая его к себе.  
— Мне этого достаточно.  
Анри улыбнулся, задиристо кусая его в шею. Он даже начал ощущать себя немного повеселевшим. Появилось чуть больше поводов верить в любовь. И от признания брата возникло чувство защищенности, которого так не хватало. Почему только он не сказал этого много месяцев назад?  
— Старшие братья должны заботиться о младших так, чтобы было понятно, что это забота, а не равнодушие и жестокость!  
— Я это учту, — усмехнулся Айон и, не желая оставаться в долгу, укусил брата за ухо.  
Они затеяли шутливую возню, как в детстве, не сумев остановиться. Кусали друг друга за что попало и радостно хохотали, пытаясь увернуться от чужих зубов. Впервые за все время, проведенное в космосе, Анри смеялся. Наконец он смог высказать то, что терзало большую часть жизни. И не услышал ответа, которого так боялся. Впервые ему стало действительно спокойно и хорошо.

— Братик... — разбудил тихий и вкрадчивый бархатный голос. — Пора вставать...  
Анри недовольно засопел, накрывая голову подушкой и пытаясь отвязаться от навязчивого брата. Айон, усмехнувшись, куснул его за бок.  
— Что, вчера нарезвился всласть и будешь спать теперь двое суток?  
— Я с этой темнотой вообще во времени не ориентируюсь! — процедил Анри. — Темно — значит ночь! Значит, буду спать!  
— Можешь жить в лаборатории, — великодушно разрешил Айон. — Только вряд ли тебе понравится соседство с головой нашей мамы.  
— А, наплевать! — заявил Анри, решительно вставая. — Я хочу свет! Тащи кровать в лабораторию!  
Айон хмыкнул, пораженный его наглостью.  
— Сам тащи.  
— Братик, ну ты же такой хороший! — заискивающе заныл Анри, обвивая его за шею и чмокая в щеку. — Ты же должен обо мне заботиться!  
— Ты ласков со мной, только когда тебе что-то нужно, — вздохнул Айон.  
— Вовсе нет!  
Прильнув к брату, Анри уткнулся ему в плечо.  
— Если хочешь, я что-нибудь для тебя сделаю...  
— За кровать? — усмехнулся Айон, поглаживая его по волосам.  
— Ну и за кровать тоже...  
Задумавшись на пару минут, Айон улыбнулся.  
— Есть еще одно место, где всегда светло.  
— И где? — воодушевился Анри.  
— В главном зале. Там растения, им нужен свет.  
— Предлагаешь мне спать в главном зале?  
— Нет, — засмеялся Айон. — Я хотел с тобой прогуляться к фонтану.  
— Ну пойдем, — пожал плечами Анри. — Мне все равно, куда идти, лишь бы там было светло.  
Одевшись, братья направились по коридору к еще одному уголку света в Аду. Ускоряя шаг, словно устремлялся в рай из тьмы, Анри с радостным восклицанием ворвался в зал и, добежав до сада, повалился на траву. Пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету, он жмурился и счастливо улыбался. Айон сел рядом, глядя на него со снисходительной нежностью.  
— Я рад, что смог сделать что-то, что заставляет тебя улыбаться.  
Анри положил голову ему на колени, уставляясь наверх, в прозрачный потолок. Космос за ним оставался неизменным так же, как и всегда. По крайней мере, Анри так казалось — ему ведь было совершенно наплевать на расположение звезд.  
Айон почему-то вдруг закрыл ему рукой глаза.  
— Только не вздумай опять грустить.  
Анри дернул ушком, заслышав шум воды, на который до этого не обращал внимания. Почему-то в этом саду сейчас было спокойно. Не только из-за присутствия брата, но и из-за самого зала — ярко освещенного, сохраняющего остатки природы. Плеск воды успокаивал, позволяя чувствовать себя в безопасности. Казалось, что здесь просто не может произойти ничего плохого. Никогда не происходило. Все воспоминания об этом месте несли только свет и тепло. Любовь близких. Здесь они проводили время вместе. И с Айоном, и с Мираэль, и с другими — с теми, кого брат потом забрал с собой.  
— Братик... — тихо позвал Анри. — В детстве мы ведь долго не знали, что где-то под нами есть жизнь...  
Айон грустно усмехнулся, гладя его по волосам.  
— Ты не считаешь наше детство особенно счастливым, не так ли?  
— Не знаю... — задумчиво протянул Анри. — Ты, наверно, был единственной частью счастливого детства... А еще... В тот момент, когда ты замыслил восстание... Я испугался... Я остался совсем один...  
— В какой момент ты начал во мне сомневаться?  
— Когда ты начал отдаляться от меня...  
Айон встал, сбросив с себя брата, и, отойдя, прислонился к дереву. Направил взгляд вдаль, скрестив руки на груди. Куда-то в космическую даль. Или в глубины своей души.  
— Мне было тяжело, когда ты меня предал, — произнес он спокойным, но усталым голосом. — Я был в отчаянии. Я не верил, что это произошло. Эту боль я могу, наверное, сравнить лишь с той, которую испытал, потеряв свою семью. Ты тогда словно умер, заточив себя навечно в Аду вместе с женщиной, которую едва знал, но все равно променял меня на нее. Я надеялся, что ты одумаешься. Но все мои надежды пали прахом. Почему ты остался? Неужели пустая жизнь в Аду — это лучше, чем быть со мной и ни в чем не нуждаться?  
Анри растерянно и виновато смотрел на брата, не зная, что ответить на эти слова. Ненависть и обида в тот момент руководили им, и решение, которое он принял, было лишь последствием боли, от которой он никак не желал отказываться. Лишь сейчас в его душу закралось сожаление о том, чего уже нельзя было изменить.  
— Моя жизнь для тебя как на ладони... — тихо произнес Анри, опуская глаза. — Но я абсолютно ничего не знаю о тебе... За то время, что я провел в Аду, ты жил... Ты изменился... Я хочу знать о тебе хотя бы чуточку больше... Хочу понять...  
— Понять меня ты не сможешь, — мрачно усмехнулся Айон. — Ты ребенок, глупый и эгоистичный. Вспыльчивый, несносный, подверженный страстям, привязывающийся и желающий обладать. Твои потери — это сломанные игрушки, в которые ты играл ради забавы. Ломая и калеча их.  
Анри вскочил, сжимая кулаки, но отпрянул назад под строгим и безжалостным взглядом.  
— Почему ты так говоришь обо мне?! — воскликнул он ошеломленно и злобно. — В ответ на мое желание понять ты лишь снова меня унижаешь!  
Айон шагнул к брату, хватая его за подбородок и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Я хочу до тебя донести, что это не твоего ума дело. Не лезь в мою жизнь и мою память.  
Анри вырвался, презрительно фыркнув.  
— Каким ты был, таким и остался! — заявил он, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь.  
Дубася стены со злости, он шел по коридору, пока не остановился у двери в лабораторию. В ярости пнув по ней ногой, Анри решительно вошел внутрь и направился к голове матери. За волосы извлек ее из контейнера и замахнулся, выпустив когти. Яростное желание хоть каким-то образом сделать брату больно начало ослабевать, когда Анри всмотрелся в безмятежное лицо, замечая в нем родные черты. Айон был очень похож на мать.  
«Какой она была? Любила ли нас? — задумался Анри. — И почему брат к ней так относится? Почему так бережет то, что от нее осталось?»  
Он сам ничего к ней не чувствовал. Потому что ничего о ней не знал. А Айон не хотел рассказывать. Требовал верить и понимать — всегда требовал — но что, черт побери, можно было понять, если он совсем ничего не говорил?!  
Размышления прервал неслабый удар по затылку, и через секунду голова матери была уже в руках Айона.  
— Ты еще и хватаешь, что не нужно, — мрачно произнес тот, возвращая голову на ее законное место. — От тебя одни проблемы.  
— Ну и убей меня! — злобно процедил Анри, потирая затылок. — Чего терпишь?!  
— Еще раз тронешь ее — получишь, — спокойно сообщил Айон и за шкирку выволок брата из лаборатории.  
Тот ругался, брыкался и изо всех сил пытался исхитриться пнуть его. Но так и не удалось. Айон запер лабораторию, запаролив дверь, и строго приказал:  
— Чтоб я тебя больше не видел в этой части Ада.  
— А то что? — ехидно поинтересовался Анри, пытаясь нарваться на конфликт.  
— Прекрати провоцировать, — негромко, но уверенно велел Айон. — Если ты меня доведешь, тебе в любом случае очень не понравится то, что я с тобой сделаю.  
Анри притих, вняв угрозе. Айон, смягчившись, обнял его за плечи.  
— Прости, если я был слишком резок. Ты сам виноват, что сюда полез.  
Даже его просьба о прощении звучала как «ты сам виноват». У него нашлось бы оправдание любой гадости. С ним можно было поладить лишь одним способом — полностью подчиняться ему во всем. Не задавать вопросов, не иметь желаний. Только удовлетворять его.  
— Почему ты не хочешь говорить о себе? — прошептал Анри, прижимаясь к брату и нашаривая его руку. — Ты вообще всегда так редко со мной разговаривал... Или... Ты тоже чего-то боишься?  
— Не спрашивай меня об этом, повторяю снова.  
Ну почему он постоянно пытался от него отделаться? Вот и сейчас только тяжело вздохнул, погладив по волосам. Как будто устал от того, что с ним нужно считаться. Как будто это было так утомительно — прислушиваться не только к самому себе.  
Анри уткнулся ему в плечо, совершенно ничего не понимая, но решив больше не приставать. Вместо этого он начал ныть о том, что ему скучно. Поэтому Айон вернулся с ним в сад, и они вновь уселись под деревом. Не желая портить восстановленную идиллию, Анри прижался к брату, молча и выжидающе глядя на него. Айон поцеловал его в лоб и устало поинтересовался:  
— Ну что еще?  
— Ничего...  
Не стоило, категорически не стоило пытаться объяснить, что не так. Айон не хотел об этом знать. Это просто стало бы новым поводом с ним поссориться. А без него Анри еще быстрее сходил с ума.  
Он стал теребить его волосы от скуки, пропуская между пальцами мягкие седые пряди. Это занятие так увлекло, что около четверти часа он не доставал Айона претензиями, давая ему возможность думать о своем.  
— Братик... Ты не хочешь со мной говорить потому, что я глупый? — спросил он через некоторое время.  
Айон вздрогнул, растерявшись от внезапного вопроса.  
— Вообще-то... — замялся он, подозрительно долго подбирая слова. — Я просто не думаю, что ты можешь меня понять... И не знаю, как ты можешь отреагировать на некоторые мои поступки...  
— Ты боишься, что я в тебе разочаруюсь?  
— В общем-то, да... Или наплюешь мне в душу... Так что никому это не надо. Разговор окончен.  
Анри тяжело вздохнул, обиженно боднув брата в плечо.  
— Ты такой упрямый!  
— Кто бы говорил, — усмехнулся Айон, сгребая его в охапку и прижимая к себе.  
Анри смотрел на него наивно и одновременно умоляюще, как ребенок, выпрашивающий конфету. Айон закатил глаза, утомленный его выходками.  
— Ну расскажи! — снова стал ныть Анри. Если было неэффективно требовать, может, брат сдался бы под натиском настойчивой мольбы?  
Потершись щекой о плечо Айона, Анри ласково куснул его в шею, за что сам был укушен за ухо. И, хихикнув, зарылся лицом в его волосы, оставшись вполне довольным. Наверное, к брату просто нужно было найти особый подход. Ведь иногда — крайне редко — он все-таки раскрывал душу, все-таки говорил о том, о чем обычно не хотел.  
— Ну расскажи... — повторил Анри вновь. — Я обещаю, что нормально тебя выслушаю... Я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь... Что ты пережил...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, утыкаясь ему в макушку.  
— Ну хорошо... — сдался он наконец.  
Анри радостно улыбнулся, прижимаясь к брату. Тот снова вздохнул, крепко обнимая его.  
— Я расскажу тебе о своей семье... О женщине, которую я полюбил... И о сыне, которого она мне родила... Может быть, позже я расскажу тебе и о нашей матери... И о многом, многом другом...  
— Но сначала расскажи о себе, — попросил Анри и устроился поудобнее, приготовившись внимательно слушать.  
Это сработало. Достаточно было отнестись к брату в соответствии с его картиной мира — как к повелителю — и сразу появлялась возможность им манипулировать. Этим стоило бы пользоваться каждый раз, когда от него было что-то нужно. У него вызывало отторжение все, что противоречило его гордыне. Зато он расслаблялся, стоило подыграть ему.  
Айон усмехнулся и поцеловал брата в глаза, так выжидающе глядящие на него.  
— С чего бы начать...

***

В пустынном, совершенно безлюдном переулке девочка, на вид не больше пятнадцати лет, с иссиня-черными волосами, густой волной растекающимися по плечам, одетая в простое нищенское платьице, о чем-то оживленно спорила со взрослым мужчиной, довольно грубо держащим ее за руку. Тот кричал на нее, но, получая в ответ протест, все больше злился. В конце концов, попытка девочки вырваться была пресечена ударом по лицу. Мужчина потащил ее куда-то, упирающуюся, но она вдруг вывернулась, с силой ударив его в живот, да так, что он согнулся пополам и повалился на землю, хрипя от боли.  
Айон, наблюдавший эту заманчивую картину, удивленно вскинул бровь. Нечасто ему доводилось видеть подобное. Быстро подойдя к собирающейся убежать девочке, он цепко схватил ее за руку. Та рванулась, испуганно завизжав, и попыталась ударить. К своему глубочайшему изумлению, Айон почувствовал неслабую боль от ее удара, нанесенного под дых — выше девочка просто не дотянулась. Закашлявшись, он непроизвольно ослабил хватку, что позволило ей вырваться и, напоследок ударив в грудь, быстро побежать прочь.  
Не желая сдаваться, Айон последовал за ней, приняв истинный облик и поднявшись над землей на пару метров. Ему удалось догнать ее и, подхватив на руки, взлететь высоко в небо. Он ждал, что она завизжит от испуга, но ей вновь удалось его удивить.  
— Ты демон? — спросила она, с любопытством оглядывая город, над которым они поднимались все выше и выше.  
Айон хмыкнул, с удивлением отметив, что весь ее страх исчез, а руки уже доверчиво обвили его шею.  
— Да, я демон, — подтвердил он. — А кто ты?  
— Я никто, — засмеялась девочка. — Потому что у меня нет того, для кого я могу быть кем-то.  
— Интересно, — усмехнулся Айон. — У тебя и имени нет?  
— Имя есть. Меня зовут Мариса. Но зачем мне имя, если тот, кто мне его дал, больше не зовет меня?  
Айон вновь усмехнулся, про себя отмечая странность ее суждений. Среди людей — да и демонов — нечасто попадались интересные экземпляры. Непредсказуемые. Способные хоть чем-то удивить. Ей удалось сделать это дважды всего за несколько минут. Ее загадочность ставила вопросы, распаляя огонь жажды познания. Она могла быть ему полезна. Возможно, ему крупно повезло, что он повстречал ее.  
— Откуда в тебе такая сила?  
Мариса пожала плечами.  
— Она всегда у меня была. Из-за этого меня все сторонились. Или пытались использовать. Но мне все равно они все не нужны.  
— Почему ты не боишься меня? — спросил Айон, видя, как девочка стремительно наглеет, удобно устраиваясь у него на руках и болтая ногами. Ладно, пусть она и не такое повидала — но вряд ли ей приходилось лететь на такой высоте вместе с демоном, которого она видела впервые в жизни. Вряд ли у нее вообще могли найтись причины хоть кому-то доверять.  
— Потому что ты хороший, — улыбнулась она, прижимаясь щекой к его лицу. — Демон с седыми волосами. Мне говорили о тебе. Ты восстал против Ада.  
— Вряд ли люди могли говорить обо мне что-то хорошее, — усмехнулся Айон, заглядывая в любопытные глаза Марисы, черные, как смоль.  
— Люди глупые, — отмахнулась она. — Они ничего не понимают. Они не знают тебя.  
— Ты ведь тоже меня не знаешь, — заметил Айон. — Очень опрометчиво совершенно меня не бояться.  
— А я и так вижу, что ты хороший! — заявила девочка, с восторгом глядя на него. — У тебя глаза добрые!  
Айон расхохотался.  
— У меня? Добрые глаза?  
Мариса провела ладонью по его щеке.  
— Добрые... И грустные... Тебе кто-то сделал больно? Кто-то, кому ты верил и для кого ты жил?  
Айон вздрогнул, едва не уронив девочку вниз. Та испуганно взвизгнула, крепче обняв его за шею. И виновато посмотрела, немного придя в себя.  
— Прости... Я не хотела, чтобы ты вспоминал о плохом... Я больше не буду.  
Весь оставшийся путь они молчали. Мариса прижималась к Айону, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Ей почему-то было совершенно наплевать, куда он нес ее. И что собирался делать после. Она доверилась ему за «добрые глаза». Гораздо позже он узнал, как это работало. Каким образом, лишь взглянув на кого-то, она сразу могла понять, можно ли ему доверять.  
Они долго летели над лесом. В самую глушь. Туда, где никто не стал бы искать. Когда вдали показалась полянка, девочка приподнялась, вытянув шею, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть. Айон приземлился там, возле небольшого домика, и поставил Марису на землю.  
— Тут никто тебя не тронет, — произнес он с доброжелательностью, положив руку ей на плечо. — Ты будешь в безопасности. Живи здесь, а я буду иногда приходить.  
Девочка заулыбалась и обняла его, прильнув к широкой груди. Глядя снизу вверх доверчивыми, почти влюбленными глазами. Айон усмехнулся и погладил ее по волосам. Она смотрела с таким восхищением, с каким никто уже давно не смотрел.  
Он обещал, что она будет в безопасности. Обещал — и не сдержал слово. Его не было рядом. Она погибла. Сын погиб. А с ним навечно осталось чувство вины. Чувство безвозвратной утраты. Он все терял на своем пути. И как же сложно было понять, почему. Его ли это ошибка. Или ему просто не повезло.

***

Анри поднял голову, задумчиво глядя на брата. Айон смотрел с привычной усмешкой, в его глазах блестела озорная искра. Было так тяжело вспоминать — но так хотелось извлечь из этого урок. Поверить, что он страдал не напрасно. Без этого абсурдного оптимизма, без желания превратить поражение в победу — у него не осталось бы ничего.  
— Ты заинтересовался ее способностями? — спросил Анри, чувствуя, как рука брата ползет по его шее и чешет за ушком. И начиная непроизвольно мурлыкать от наслаждения.  
— Да, — ответил Айон, задорно улыбаясь. — Я так и не узнал, откуда у нее эти способности. Кто ее родители. Но узнал многое о ее жизни. О ней самой. Мы сблизились, проводя время в уединении. Я полюбил ее.  
— Расскажи дальше! — потребовал Анри.  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Потом, братик. Потом...


	4. Глава 4. Жестокость архангела

Анри со всех ног мчался по коридору, преследуемый стремительно настигающим братом. Пытаясь оторваться, он визжал, радостно смеясь и спотыкаясь из-за того, что постоянно оглядывался. На этот раз, обернувшись и не заметив позади Айона, он замедлил бег, удивленно озираясь. И, угодив прямо в объятия брата, перелетевшего через разрушенную стену, чтобы срезать путь и оказаться впереди, забарахтался, пытаясь вырваться. Но вскоре понял, что ему это не удастся, и затих. Айон, смеясь, куснул его за ушко, за что Анри отомстил укусом в плечо. Наконец угомонившись, они обнялись, довольно улыбаясь и глядя друг другу в глаза.  
— Раньше в твоих глазах была пустота, — с нежностью произнес Айон, целуя брата в щеку. — А теперь я вижу, как ты улыбаешься.  
— Даже в детстве наши игры не были так беззаботны, — хохотнул Анри, уворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя. — Сейчас мы можем делать все, что хотим. Нет ничего плохого. Здесь вообще есть только то, чему мы позволяем быть.  
— Вот она, моя свобода, — засмеялся Айон, прижимая брата к себе. — Разве она не прекрасна?  
— Прекрасна, — согласился Анри, утыкаясь ему в плечо. — Только я очень долго не мог ее принять...  
Айон зарылся лицом в его волосы, вдыхая их запах. Прижимая к себе так крепко, словно боясь, что Анри убежит. Не хотелось отпускать его никогда. Не хотелось позволить уйти. Взяв его руку и переплетя их пальцы, Айон улыбнулся и повел его к фонтану — их излюбленному месту в Аду.  
— А ты расскажешь мне дальше о своей жизни? — спросил Анри, усаживаясь на каменную плиту.  
— Расскажу, — усмехнулся Айон, обнимая его за пояс и встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Может быть, чуть позже...  
— Почему позже? — насупился Анри, упираясь руками в грудь брата и пытаясь отстраниться от настойчивых поцелуев.  
— А ты не хочешь просто побыть со мной? — улыбнулся Айон, перехватывая его руки и бережно заводя за спину.  
— Хочу, но мое присутствие рядом не мешает тебе рассказывать!  
— Еще как мешает, братик.  
Анри фыркнул, демонстративно поморщившись от очередного поцелуя в шею. Айон, лукаво улыбаясь, погладил его по спине.  
— Что, все еще не можешь нарадоваться, что я снова с тобой? — недовольно пробурчал Анри, шумно вздохнув от прикосновения губ брата к своей груди.  
— Я никогда не прекращу этому радоваться, — усмехнулся Айон. — Никогда. И, пожалуйста, не покидай меня больше.  
— Куда мне здесь идти?  
Айон вздохнул. Его задевал пренебрежительный тон брата, но, не желая затевать ссору, он лишь прервал новый поток обвинений нежным поцелуем. Анри, прекратив капризы, обнял его за шею, отвечая.  
— Наверное, я всегда был очень плохим братом... — виновато улыбнулся он, утыкаясь Айону в лоб.  
— Да и я, пожалуй, не лучше, — с грустью признал Айон, прижимая его к себе. — Но теперь я хотел бы все начать сначала.  
— Тогда расскажи мне все, что ты скрывал.  
— Если для тебя это так важно, то слушай...

***

Айон сидел на крыльце уже больше часа, задумчиво созерцая алеющий закат. Стемнело, на небе зажглись звезды, с реки подул прохладный ветер. Лес умиротворяюще шелестел листвой. Пение птиц оживляло ночную тишину. Здесь всегда было прекрасно. Здесь царили покой и благодать. Но тоска разъедала душу. Хотелось чего-то давно забытого, светлого, странного... Старая боль навалилась всей тяжестью. Он всегда старался сделать вид, что ее нет. Никогда не говорил о ней вслух. Даже наедине с собой силился не думать, игнорировать, подавлять свои чувства — лишь бы они не мешали идти вперед.  
Но сейчас, сидя под полной луной — зловещим глазом космоса — Айон размышлял, прислонившись щекой к перилам. Полностью погрузившись в себя. Утопая в тоске, позволяя себе искать решение. Которое могло бы избавить от этого раз и навсегда. Пока веселый смех не отвлек от размышлений. И Мариса не бросилась на шею, обнимая сзади и чмокая в щеку.  
— О чем ты задумался? — с интересом спросила она, залезая к демону на колени.  
— Я очень долго был совсем один, — негромко ответил Айон, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. — Уже несколько лет ты рядом со мной, но это чувство, эта пустота, она никуда не делась...  
Мариса сочувственно вздохнула, обнимая его.  
— Ты скучаешь по брату?  
— Наверное, да... Но дело не только в этом. Я потерял то, что было мне дорого. Победа такой ценой — это не победа. Мне не нужна часть, мне нужно все. Мне недостаточно. Это мое поражение. Результат моей ошибки. Я мог забрать его с собой, когда уходил. Но что-то пошло не так.  
На слова демона девушка ответила поцелуем. Она всегда пыталась утешить, помочь унять боль. Или хотя бы отвлечь. Но Айон, отстранившись, вновь уставился вдаль взглядом, полным тоски. Мариса прижала его голову к своей груди, запуская руку в белоснежные седые волосы. Длинные, водопадом рассыпающиеся по плечам. Она не понимала его уязвленной гордости. Его чувства вины. Чувства собственного несовершенства. Она видела только утрату былой любви. А это, пожалуй, волновало Айона меньше всего.  
— Не хочу, чтоб ты страдал. Не грусти. Ведь у тебя есть я, — нежно улыбнулась она.  
Айон не ответил. Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Все же подняв наконец глаза на Марису, демон всмотрелся в ее лицо. Ласковая понимающая улыбка, благодарные и преданные глаза, волнистые черные волосы, развевающиеся от легкого ветра... Все это казалось родным и настоящим, теперь ставшим одним из самого важного в жизни. Это дарило счастье. Это было способно унять боль.  
Айон улыбнулся, обвивая Марису руками за талию и наклоняясь к ее губам.  
— Подари мне еще одно существо, которое будет меня любить, — тихо, но решительно прошептал он, глядя ей в глаза. — Роди мне сына. Наследника. Который разделит мое одиночество. И мою мечту.  
Мариса накрыла его губы своими. Айон вцепился в нее, как можно ближе прижимая к себе.  
— Это счастье для меня, — задорно улыбнулась она. — Если это принесет тебе радость и наполнит счастьем твои глаза, я сделаю это с большим удовольствием.  
Айон усмехнулся, бросив вдаль последний взгляд, полный боли.  
— Подари мне существо, которому я смогу дать все то, что не захотел принять мой брат...

***

— Ты полюбил своего сына больше, чем меня? — немного обиженно спросил Анри, отстраняясь.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Айон. — Нет... Просто он меня не предавал.  
Анри замолк, стыдливо прикусывая губу. Снова напоминать брату о своем предательстве ему совершенно не хотелось. Но Айон, тут же выбросив из головы эту мимолетную мысль, продолжил:  
— Его рождение... Словно было перерождением моей души. Я обрел то, что стало смыслом моей жизни. И отдал ему всю любовь, на которую был способен...  
Он говорил так вдохновенно, полностью погрузившись в свои воспоминания, что Анри казалось, будто брат вновь переживает те моменты своей жизни, глядя проникновенным взглядом в даль своего прошлого. Айон вдруг повернулся к нему, с улыбкой заглянув в алые глаза, и взял за руку.  
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе свои чувства? Впусти меня в свое сознание, и ты увидишь тот миг моими глазами.  
Анри доверчиво прижался к брату, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб. Любопытство в нем взяло верх, и через пару секунд он провалился в омут чужой памяти.

***

Морозным зимним днем, когда за окном валил густой снег, женщина, желавшая подарить демону счастье, родила ему ребенка. Следуя за мыслью брата, Анри вошел в просторную комнату, хорошо отопленную и освещенную, где и увидел его, держащего на руках новорожденное дитя. Айон вылизывал крохотное тельце маленького сына, стараясь унять дрожь, по щекам его текли слезы. Анри замер, пораженный. Он никогда не видел, чтобы брат плакал. И, впервые узрев настолько сильные его чувства, понял, что никогда по-настоящему его не знал.  
Айон аккуратно перегрыз пуповину, стараясь не поранить ребенка острыми клыками. Малыш лежал в руках отца, глядя на него осмысленным взглядом. Тот улыбнулся так нежно, в глазах его клокотало такое счастье... Вся боль, до этого проскальзывающая в тяжелом взгляде, будто испарилась и перестала существовать. Новая жизнь, созданная демоном, дала новую жизнь и ему самому.

***

Айон с улыбкой смотрел на брата, медленно приходящего в себя. Анри держался рукой за голову, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное. Другая его рука покоилась в ладони брата, которую он сжимал так крепко, что причинял боль.  
— Я не знал... Что ты такой... — наконец произнес он в смятении. — Даже не догадывался...  
Айон не ответил, продолжая улыбаться. Лишь, зачерпнув ладонью воду, приложил ее ко лбу брата. Анри прикрыл глаза, пытаясь запомнить это ощущение. Он стал относиться к брату совершенно по-другому. Прикосновения рук, которые держали когда-то такого желанного ребенка, больше не были противны. Даже когда он вспоминал о плохом.  
— Я все понял... — произнес он тихим, дрогнувшим голосом. Сам не понимая, слезы ли текут по его щекам, или же вода стекает с ладони брата, лежащей на лбу.  
Айон поцеловал его в глаза.  
— То зимнее утро было утром восьмого января тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года. Через шесть лет я снова потерял то, что так ценил... Однажды я вернулся в свой дом и обнаружил пепелище на его месте... А мою семью убили... Я даже не нашел тел...  
— Но ты ведь их не ненавидишь... — всхлипнул Анри. — Тех, кто это сделал... Ты никого не ненавидишь... Но тебе очень больно... До сих пор...  
— Прошлое... — вздохнул Айон, убирая ладонь с его лба и устало потирая переносицу. — Осталось в прошлом. Я живу здесь и сейчас. Пора бы и тебе поступить так же.  
Анри опустил голову, скользя взглядом по каменной плите.  
— У тебя тоже было то, чем ты дорожил... И что потерял...  
Отвернувшись от брата, Айон лег на плиты, подперев щеку рукой и прислушиваясь к шуму фонтана. Принимаясь задумчиво водить пальцами по воде. Он не спешил продолжать разговор, поджидая, пока брат соберется с мыслями. Каждый из них думал о своем.  
Анри вновь разрывали на части противоречивые чувства. Противное злорадство где-то в глубине душе ликовало — брат получил по заслугам. Расплатился счастьем, расплатился самым дорогим. Ему тоже было больно, он тоже чувствовал себя бессильным ничтожеством перед ликом смерти. Но этой участи не заслужила его семья — невинный ребенок и женщина, у которой больше никого не было. У них не нашлось никого получше Айона. У них не было выбора. Это была не их вина. Их было жаль.  
И себя было жаль. Ведь здесь тоже не было выбора. Здесь тоже остался только Айон.  
— Я буду жить в настоящем, — наконец произнес Анри, трогая его за плечо. — Слышишь?.. Я хочу быть счастлив с тобой...  
Айон улыбнулся, переворачиваясь на спину и притягивая брата к себе. И, ничего не говоря, просто коснулся губами его губ. Анри ответил на поцелуй, собрав всю нежность, на которую был способен. Его грыз невыносимый стыд за ненависть, что он осмелился испытывать. Она не должна была касаться кого-то кроме них двоих. Никто не должен был расплачиваться за чужие грехи.  
Айон смертельно ранил Мираэль своей собственной рукой. Из ревности. Из мести. За то, что она отняла его брата, отняла что-то, принадлежащее ему. Анри отчаянно не желал когда-либо становиться таким же. Даже просто радоваться тому, что брат тоже кого-то потерял. Даже тогда, когда хотел повредить голову матери — он поступил неправильно. Он поступил как Айон. И за это грызло чувство вины. Может, это и отличало их друг от друга? Совесть? Чувство вины?  
Плотнее прижавшись к брату, Анри вдруг почувствовал, что тот гладит ему живот, задрав майку. Заставляя прокатываться по телу приятную дрожь возбуждения. На этот раз Айон гораздо дольше задержался на его губах. Углубил поцелуй, проникая в рот языком. В детстве он любил тискать и целовать, но тогда в этом не было такой отталкивающей властности. Желания обладать. Были забота и ласка. Они смеялись вместе. Им обоим было весело и хорошо. Сейчас же постоянно накатывала тревога. Черт знает, что от него теперь можно было ожидать.  
Хрипло выдохнув, когда рука Айона переползла на бедро, Анри выгнулся, безотчетно кусая его губы. Все это было так приятно. Каждый раз. Несмотря ни на что. Слишком уж доконали однообразие и пустота.  
— Что-то я заскучал здесь, — усмехнулся Айон. — Мы одни, мы свободны, мы в безопасности. Но мне хочется вернуться на Землю. Идти дальше. Идти вперед.  
Анри недовольно заерзал, потираясь о бедра брата и царапая его по груди. Он так некстати напомнил о плохом...  
— Сколько мы уже здесь? И как долго еще пробудем? У меня остались незаконченные дела...  
— Незаконченные? — вздохнул Айон, отводя взгляд. — Мираэль...  
Анри молчал. Так и не дождавшись его реакции, Айон продолжил:  
— А ты не думал, что она уже умерла? Или умрет раньше, чем ты вернешься? Только что ты обещал мне не думать о прошлом.  
— Она не прошлое! — злобно заявил Анри, резко вставая. — Если ты так легко можешь забыть тех, кого любил, то я так не могу! Я не ты!  
Айон сел на каменной плите, тяжело вздыхая. Провожая взглядом его стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру. Это повторялось снова и снова. Каждый гребаный раз.  
— Мне казалось, ты понял... — негромко бросил он брату вслед.  
Но Анри уже не услышал его.

Анри лежал один в окружении темноты и маленьких горящих точек за окном — далеких, недосягаемых звезд. Поглощенный тоской, он тихо скулил, не находя в себе сил встать и пойти извиниться перед братом. Одиночество угнетало, но мысль о том, чтобы просить прощения, была омерзительна. Анри не желал признавать себя виноватым. Он не был ни в чем виноват.  
Свернувшись калачиком на кровати и обняв колени, он пытался уснуть, надеясь хоть таким способом скоротать время и заглушить боль. Провалявшись в постели пару часов и нервно ворочаясь и рыча от раздражения под конец, он все же вскочил и быстрым шагом направился к брату. Тоска победила злость.  
Он застал Айона спящим. Замерев на пару минут в дверях, тихо подошел и осторожно лег рядом, прижимаясь и обнимая его. Положил голову ему на грудь, расслабленно прикрывая глаза. От близости с кем-то родным накрыло долгожданное умиротворение, и вскоре наконец удалось заснуть.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — разбудил тихий бархатный шепот.  
Анри зевнул и потянулся, словно ненарочным движением обнимая брата и прижимая к себе.  
— Поцелуй меня! — требовательно заявил он.  
— Какая наглость, — вздохнул Айон, впрочем, не пытаясь его оттолкнуть. — Ты пришел сюда и пытаешься о чем-то просить, даже не подумав извиниться...  
— И не подумаю! — фыркнул Анри. — Я ни в чем не виноват!  
— Ах, не виноват? — усмехнулся Айон, и брат уловил в его голосе настораживающие нотки.  
Нависнув над Анри и придавив его собой, Айон ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты обвинил меня в бесчувственности и безразличии.  
— Я такого не говорил! — возмущенно запротестовал Анри.  
— Говорил. Завуалированно, но говорил.  
— Ну и что?! Пусти меня!  
— Не пущу.  
Глаза Айона угрожающе сверкнули в темноте. Анри пискнул, вжимаясь в кровать и пытаясь любым способом увеличить расстояние между собой и братом. Можно подумать, он был неправ! Можно подумать, Айон не был бесчувственным бревном! Эгоистичным, самовлюбленным, горделивым! Да будь тут кто-то еще, вообще не было бы смысла все это терпеть!  
— Я прощу тебя, — усмехнулся Айон, со снисхождением глядя на брата. — И буду дальше с тобой нянчиться... Если ты кое-что сделаешь.  
— Что? — недовольно буркнул Анри.  
Айон, все так же насмешливо улыбаясь, слез с него.  
— Встань на колени.  
Анри задохнулся от возмущения. Нет, это был уже перебор. Даже для брата. В нем не было ничего хорошего — но существовал ли хотя бы предел гадостям, которые он хранил в своей голове?!  
— Чего?! А ноги тебе не поцеловать?!  
— Как ты догадался? — засмеялся Айон.  
Анри засопел.  
— Не пыхти, — усмехнулся брат, потрепав его по волосам. — Это просто игра. Сделаешь, как я хочу — и я снова буду тебя развлекать.  
Сердито бурча что-то себе под нос, Анри с неохотой повиновался. Встав перед братом на колени, он опустил глаза в пол, краснея от стыда. Вполне довольный такой покорностью, Айон одобрительно погладил его по голове и поднес свою руку к его губам. Анри с деланным отвращением поцеловал ее и встал, униженный и рассерженный. Брат прижал его к себе, широко улыбаясь. Он был вполне удовлетворен.  
— Как бы ты ни пытался надо мной возвыситься, твое место там, где ты только что находился, — тихо прошептал он Анри на ухо.  
Тот раздраженно зарычал.  
— Это еще почему?!  
— Это твой характер и твоя судьба. Прекрати делать вид, что это не так. У тебя плохо получается быть тем, кем ты не являешься.  
Анри притих, не найдя, что на это ответить. Оставалось только молчаливо злиться. Айон перебирал его волосы, ласково улыбаясь. Прижимал к себе как величайшую драгоценность. Он любил — наверное, любил — но только как свою вещь. Он всех и всегда так любил. Он не заслуживал искренности. Преданности. Ему хотелось всех использовать — так пусть готовился к тому, что когда-нибудь используют его.  
— Ты обещал меня развлекать, — мрачно напомнил Анри.  
— Да-да, — усмехнулся Айон. — Я помню. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Спать... Ты меня разбудил...  
— А от меня что требуется? — хмыкнул Айон. — Не мешать?  
— Лежи рядом и меня обнимай...  
Айон вздохнул и, повалив брата на кровать, лег рядом, сжимая его руку. Анри прильнул к нему, отодвигая носом край ворота рубашки и утыкаясь в шею. Ощущая, как под смуглой кожей размеренно пульсирует кровь. Хотелось быть как можно ближе. Вдыхать успокаивающий запах мягких волос. Чувствовать родное тепло.  
— Расскажи мне сказку, — лениво попросил Анри.  
— Сказку? — улыбнулся Айон. — Ну слушай...  
Укутав брата в одеяло, он принялся тихо шептать ему на ухо, ласково гладя по волосам.  
— В космосе, где-то далеко-далеко, никто точно не знает, где, есть одна звезда. Считается, что на ней собрана вся мудрость Бога, и познавший ее обретет его могущество. Но выдержать его может не каждый...  
Анри мигом расхотел спать, с интересом уставившись на брата.  
— Правда?  
— Ну, в общем-то, правда. Звезда существует на самом деле. Звезда Истины.  
— Ты бывал на ней?  
— Нет, — засмеялся Айон. — Конечно, нет. Но я знаю того, кто был. Точнее... Я видел его в прошлом нашей матери. Это был ее возлюбленный.  
— Наш отец?  
— Нет... Его брат. Я не хочу говорить тебе об этом.  
— Ну расскажи! — заныл Анри, теребя брата за плечи. — Я хочу знать все, что знаешь ты!  
Айон усмехнулся, перехватывая его руки и поочередно припадая к ним губами.  
— Хочешь услышать страшную историю об изгнании демонов из Рая? — спросил он, хитро глядя на брата.  
У Анри загорелись глаза, и он тут же выпалил:  
— Хочу!  
Айон привстал, сразу сделавшись серьезным. Пока он что-то обдумывал, Анри терпеливо ждал, изнывая от любопытства. Наконец перед ним могла приоткрыться завеса страшной тайны, которую столько лет хранил брат.  
— Наверное... Наверное, будет лучше, если ты сам это увидишь, — наконец произнес Айон, наклоняясь к нему и утыкаясь лбом в его лоб.  
Анри послушно закрыл глаза.

***

В красивом саду под деревом на траве, обнявшись, сидели мужчина и женщина. В окружении нетронутой природы. В месте, в котором хотелось остаться навечно. Вдыхали аромат благоухающих цветов, запах свежести и чистоты — Анри никогда не находил такого воздуха даже в самых потаенных уголках Земли. Ощущали приятный ветерок на коже. Легкий, приносящий прохладу с реки неподалеку. В этот светлый день по небу проплывали лишь невесомые белые облачка, и солнце искрило на поверхности воды причудливыми переливами. Но мать с любовником не смотрели по сторонам. Лишь друг на друга, полностью поглощенные собой.  
Все вокруг любило и оберегало их. Все вокруг приумножало их силы. Казалось, никто не смог бы быть несчастным здесь. Почему только брат не показал всего этого раньше? Теперь Анри понимал, почему он так сильно хотел оказаться там. Почему так стремился к этой совершенной планете. Почему люди говорили о рае как об эфемерном месте, полном всеобъемлющего счастья. Прошли тысячи лет. Только это осталось в память о родине. Рассказы тех, кто был в Аду с самого начала. Пока им не запретили говорить. Демоны, которым пришлось покинуть родную планету, просто не могли по ней не скучать. Они хранили все в тайне от новых поколений. А может, их всех уже не было в живых. Или Правитель Ада стер им память. Из милосердия или злого умысла. Оставалось только гадать.  
Анри сразу узнал мать. А вот ее любовника видел впервые, хоть и заметил в нем какие-то родные черты. У него был глубокий, немного грустный взгляд, и отстраненная улыбка. Он с любовью целовал мать, обнимая ее хрупкие плечи. Они наслаждались обществом друг друга, и казалось, будто весь мир в эти мгновения перестает для них существовать.  
Они не отрывались друг от друга, не отвлекались ни на что вокруг — ведь ничто не могло потревожить влюбленных в прекрасном райском саду. Но в какой-то момент оба вздрогнули от яростного крика, нарушившего их счастливое пребывание вдвоем. К ним подбежал взбешенный мужчина, отличавшийся от избранника матери лишь почти неуловимыми чертами, цветом глаз и кожи — как Анри отличался от Айона. Его перекошенное, озлобленное лицо внушало ужас. Вряд ли он отдавал отчет своим действиям — ненависть бушевала в его алых глазах.  
— Самаэ-э-эль!!! — окликнул он брата, и тот попытался что-то сказать, но сразу, без церемоний, получил по лицу ногой, облаченной в тяжелый ботинок. И как подкошенный рухнул в траву. — Лилит! — на этот раз обратился он к матери. — Гребаная шлюха! Думаешь, он сможет тебя защитить?!  
Мать, испуганно дрожа, закрыла любимого собой от нового удара. Напавший мужчина схватил ее за волосы, отбрасывая в сторону. И прежде, чем он атаковал, Самаэль с трудом поднялся с земли и приготовился защищаться. Драться с архангелом, с родным братом, отстаивая то, что любил.  
— Осмеливаешься мне возражать? — криво усмехнулся мужчина. — Ударишь меня?  
— Не трогай ее, Адам, — хмуро, но уверенно произнес Самаэль.  
Тот схватил его за горло, прижимая к дереву. Красные глаза ангела, сузившиеся от злости, впивались в фиолетовые глаза брата. Ненависть клокотала внутри него, жаждая прорваться наружу и взорваться, уничтожая все вокруг.  
— В чем я виноват? — прохрипел Самаэль. — Что я сделал?..  
— Родился!.. — прошипел Адам, вдавливая его в дерево.  
Самаэль захрипел. Послышался хруст ломающихся позвонков. Адам разжал руку, отпуская его и позволяя рухнуть на траву. И повернулся к Лилит. Она смотрела на него полными ужаса глазами, пятясь и закрывая руками грудь. Адам без единого проблеска жалости ударил ее ногой в живот. Лилит упала, струйка крови побежала по подбородку с ее губ.  
— Брат... Опомнись... Пока еще не поздно... — прохрипел Самаэль, с трудом поднимаясь.  
— Ты мне не брат, ублюдок! — прошипел Адам, пиная его в колено и вновь заставляя упасть.  
Он повернулся к Лилит, с презрением и злостью глядя на нее. Она плакала от боли, вцепляясь пальцами в ткань платья на животе.  
— Не трогай ее... — выдохнул Самаэль почти в мольбе. — Пожалуйста... Убей меня, но пощади ее и моего ребенка...  
— Ребенка?! — процедил Адам. — Когда ты успел?!  
Самаэль собрался что-то ответить, но брат снова ударил его, заставив скорчиться на траве.  
— Эта женщина должна носить только моего ребенка! А твое отродье, как и вы оба, не имеет права жить!  
Следующие несколько ударов он нанес почти без перерыва, орошая траву в прекрасном саду кровью родного брата. Когда тот уже не мог пошевелиться, Адам подошел к Лилит, сжимающейся от страха и боли, и, ударил ее в живот. Разорвав когтями, рывком вытащил из него ребенка. Лилит вскрикнула, падая к его ногам. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы умереть. Поэтому он материализовал меч и пронзил лезвием ее грудь.  
На это было невыносимо смотреть. Невыносимо осознавать, что этот жестокий и безжалостный убийца породил их на свет. Айон относился к этому спокойно. Может, потому, что и сам пошел в отца?  
Адам все еще держал в руке не рожденного ребенка. Он сжал пальцы, желая раздавить ненавистное существо, но Самаэль, подкравшись сзади, из последних сил вонзил в него когти. Адам одним движением отбросил его к дереву и с ненавистью прошипел:  
— Дьявол! Отныне ты дьявол! Сатана! Ты мне не брат! Я вышвырну тебя из Рая! И только посмей когда-нибудь вернуться сюда!  
Самаэлю было уже все равно. Он был готов принять все, что угодно. Дороже того, что у него только что отняли, не могло быть ничего. Адам пнул бездыханное тело возлюбленной, словно ненужный мусор.  
— Можешь забрать это с собой, — презрительно бросил он. — Строй звездолет и улетай прочь отсюда. Если увижу тебя еще раз — будете лежать рядом. В могиле. Мертвые детей не делают.  
Самаэль подполз к Лилит и крепко прижал ее к себе дрожащими руками. Он плакал. Рыдал, выл в голос, трясся от невыносимой боли. Наверное, последний раз в жизни. Жизнь теперь превратилась в кошмар. И, чтобы его пережить, больше нельзя было чувствовать. Никогда. Брат все отнял у него. Убил любимую. Вырвал ребенка из ее лона. И вырвал душу из него самого. А теперь просто уходил. Решительно, не оборачиваясь, словно ничего не было. И ему были безразличны их страдания. Как и всегда.  
Самаэль издал отчаянный крик, припадая к земле и царапая ее когтями. От его любимой осталось лишь тело, лишенное жизни, но и его он решил забрать с собой как последнее, что оставил ему брат.

***

Анри трясло. Он не мог выдержать тяжести пережитых впечатлений. Все, что брат говорил раньше, никак не подготовило к этой «встрече» с отцом. Лучше бы он и правда совсем ничего не рассказывал. Никогда.  
Айон успокаивающе гладил по волосам, крепко прижимая к себе, но Анри не переставал всхлипывать, безотчетно цепляясь за него. Ему и так хватало страданий в пустом Аду, он и так чувствовал, что жизнь кончена — неужели могло стать еще хуже? Но ведь стало. Будущего не было, а прошлое выглядело еще омерзительнее, чем настоящее. И так напоминало... Напоминало то, как поступил брат. С ним и Мираэль.  
— Так и получился Ад, — тихо прошептал Айон, склонившись к уху Анри. — Адом был назван корабль, на котором они улетели из Рая. За Сатаной пошли немногие. Те, кто иначе все равно бы погиб. Он превратился в тирана. Запрещал заводить привязанности. Запрещал любить. Он потерял себя и смысл своего существования. Испытал страшную боль потери в юном возрасте. И не смог этому противостоять.  
— Ты его ненавидишь? — всхлипнул Анри.  
Айон улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Он не был плохим. Он был несчастным. Желая обрести могущество и смысл, он полетел на Звезду. Но истина не принесла ему счастья. Он долго искал планету, пригодную для жизни. Чтобы не оставаться вечно на корабле. Но и на Земле ничего для себя не нашел. Он умер, покончив с собой. А мама возродилась. И родила нас. Через много тысяч лет.  
— Расскажи... — попросил Анри, поднимая на брата заплаканные глаза, полные надежды и мольбы. Он знал, что у этой истории все тот же паршивый конец. Что они рождены от изнасилования. Что голова матери сейчас в лаборатории. Но все равно...  
— Потом расскажу, — засмеялся Айон, целуя его в лоб. — С тебя пока хватит.  
— Тебе известно так много...  
— Очень много, — усмехнулся Айон. — А вот тебе многого лучше не знать.  
Анри удрученно кивнул, захлебываясь слезами. Впервые добровольно соглашаясь с этим утверждением. История Сатаны оказалась настолько впечатляющей? Айон сочувственно вздохнул, обнимая его.  
— Ты хотел спать, — напомнил он.  
Анри возмущенно фыркнул.  
— Рассказываешь всякие страшилки, а я после этого спать должен!  
Айон расхохотался, не остановившись даже после укоризненного и обиженного взгляда.  
— Тебе еще и весело! — недовольно пробурчал Анри, сворачиваясь калачиком и натягивая на себя одеяло.  
Айон, улыбаясь, лег к нему.  
— Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя, если хочешь. А будешь так реагировать — вообще ничего рассказывать не буду.  
Анри прижался к брату, игриво куснув его в шею.  
— Тут скучно и страшно, — прохныкал он, как капризный ребенок. Явно напрашиваясь на заботу и утешение.  
— Скучно, когда не рассказываю, а страшно, когда рассказываю? — засмеялся Айон.  
Анри надулся, высокомерно глядя на него. Айон усмехнулся, касаясь пальцами его губ.  
— У тебя холодные пальцы! — заявил Анри, отстраняясь. — И вообще, тут холодно, плохо и страшно!  
— Не ной, — вздохнул Айон, вновь прижимая его к себе. — И не ври, что тебе в одеяле холодно.  
— Зато у тебя руки холодные! Не трогай меня!  
— Я могу вообще уйти.  
— Тогда мне будет страшно!  
— А сейчас мне плохо!  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что ты ноешь!  
Препирательства могли продолжаться вечно, но Анри вовремя одумался, справедливо решив, что не стоит надоедать брату. Так он рисковал снова остаться в тоскливом одиночестве. Сжав в ладонях руку Айона, он принялся согревать ее своим дыханием. Тот снова заулыбался, запуская пальцы в его волосы.  
— Так же лучше. Когда мы не ссоримся.  
— Угу, — буркнул Анри. — Давай целоваться. Это отвлекает, и становится не так плохо и страшно.  
Айон с усмешкой припал к его губам, принимаясь нежно покусывать их. Анри подался вперед, отвечая на поцелуй. Не хотелось ничего больше, но Айон скользнул рукой под одеяло прямо к его животу.  
— Эй! Мы так не договаривались! — заявил Анри, отпихивая брата и заворачиваясь в одеяло, чтобы спрятаться в нем, словно в коконе.  
— Как? — усмехнулся Айон. — Мне нельзя трогать твое одеяло?  
Анри возмущенно фыркнул. Айон расхохотался.  
— Чего ты в него так вцепился?  
— Захотел и вцепился! Твое какое дело?! У тебя руки холодные! А одеялка теплая!  
— Ладно-ладно, — согласился Айон. — Буду тебя только целовать.  
Он снова потянулся к губам брата, но тот отстранился.  
— Я кое о чем тебя хотел спросить...  
— Что еще? — вздохнул Айон, предвкушая новое нытье.  
— Когда ты потерял своего сына... Это было так же больно, как было Сатане?  
Вопрос привел в замешательство, заставив надолго задуматься.  
— Сравнивать такие вещи глупо, — в конечном итоге произнес Айон как-то виновато. — Я чувствую боль от потери, вину и тоску по тому, что имел. Но я могу идти дальше. Хотя место в моей душе, отведенное им, уже навсегда останется пустым. А он не смог с этим жить.  
— Ты сильнее, раз смог это пережить?  
— Не будем об этом.  
Голос Айона звучал твердо, как приказ, и Анри не посмел настаивать на ответе. Прижавшись, он тихо прошептал:  
— Братик, я люблю тебя...  
— Да неужели? — усмехнулся Айон, вздрогнув и обняв его. — Только не надо меня жалеть.  
— И прости, что я про тебя так сказал... Тогда, когда мы поссорились... Я больше не буду... — продолжал Анри. — И если мы вернемся на Землю, я останусь с тобой...  
— Мне с тебя еще расписку потребовать? — хохотнул Айон. — Ты же слово никогда не держишь.  
— На этот раз сдержу... Правда... Я изменился...  
— Ты не изменился. Просто изменилось то, что тебя окружает. Когда вернешься, снова будешь делать вид, что ничего не было. И относиться ко мне будешь, как раньше.  
— Не буду! — всхлипнул Анри, утыкаясь брату в плечо. — Ты мне не веришь, потому что я это заслужил... Значит, я могу и твое доверие заслужить... И заслужу...  
— Заслужишь, — вздохнул Айон без особой надежды в голосе. — Заслужишь...  
Брат поцеловал его в шею, укрывая своим одеялом.  
— Какая жертвенность, — усмехнулся Айон. — С чего вдруг ты решил со мной поделиться самым ценным, что у тебя есть?  
Анри лукаво улыбнулся, утыкаясь ему в грудь.  
— Мы же близнецы, у нас все должно быть общее.  
Айон затаил дыхание, почувствовав, что брат положил руку ему на сердце. И счастливо улыбнулся, обняв его и погладив по волосам. Мысли о прошлом и будущем лишь отвлекали, причиняя боль. А в настоящем царило счастье, в которое хотелось погрузиться целиком.


	5. Глава 5. Обещание

Утренние объятия согревали, давая возможность еще немного понежиться в постели. Поваляться, потягиваясь и сладко зевая. Не желая расставаться с теплым одеялом и отпускать брата, Анри крепко вцепился в него, ласкаясь и довольно урча. Айон улыбался, тоже не горя желанием вставать и разрывать объятия. Вместе им было так хорошо и спокойно, что просто не было нужды прерываться. Не произнося ни слова, они счастливо улыбались, глядя друг другу в глаза. Целовались и ласкались, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, проведенным вместе. Почти нереально было поссориться, не заводя разговор. Поэтому утро начиналось в такой идиллии.  
Анри провел ладонью по смуглой груди брата и, почувствовав биение его сердца, радостно засмеялся, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. Обхватил за пояс, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы. И шумно вздохнул, когда Айон поцеловал в ушко, прижимая ближе к себе.  
От сладостных ласк было так хорошо. Анри совсем разомлел и с наслаждением потянулся, извиваясь на постели и запутываясь в одеяле. Бессильно застыв в таком положении, он нехотя начал выпутываться, но уже через минуту устал и лениво фыркнул. Айон прижал его к себе, воспользовавшись этой внезапной беспомощностью. Анри только засмеялся, целуя брата и кладя руки ему на плечи. И хныкнул, прикусывая ему губу и подаваясь вперед, когда он углубил поцелуй и в вожделении погладил по животу.  
Айон смотрел в его преданные и чистые алые глаза, с нежностью и все нарастающим желанием лаская податливое тело. Гладил бедра, впиваясь в них когтями, покусывал кожу на шее, оставляя на ней темные следы. Анри выставил вперед ладонь, жестом прося прекратить, но Айон перехватил его руку и коснулся губами пальцев, принимаясь медленно посасывать один за одним. Всхлипнув, Анри уткнулся в подушку, пряча лицо.  
— Все еще стесняешься? — усмехнулся Айон, проводя языком по ладони брата. — Научись смотреть мне в глаза.  
— Не-а... — тихо буркнул тот, вздрагивая от очередного прикосновения.  
Спасаясь от настойчивых ласк, Анри попытался завернуться в одеяло, но Айон сорвал его и отбросил, не позволив этого сделать. Заставив сжаться и сильнее зарыться лицом в подушку. Целуя плечи брата, он постепенно спускался все ниже, ощущая, как трепетно тот дрожит. И только когда добрался уже до поясницы, Анри вывернулся и жалобно на него посмотрел.  
— Тебе нравится, когда я ласкаю тебя, почему сейчас ты как будто боишься меня? — усмехнулся Айон, припадая к его губам. — Думаешь, я причиню тебе боль?  
Анри медленно покачал головой.  
— Мне кажется, я больше не чувствую к тебе ничего хорошего... Только ненависть... И привязанность... Зависимость... Когда ты обнимаешь меня, как в детстве, мне хорошо... Потому что тогда было хорошо... Но сейчас...  
Айон с усмешкой погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра, вызвав короткий стон и новый жалобный взгляд, молящий не продолжать.  
— Но тебе же приятно. И разве ты не хочешь целиком принадлежать тому, к кому привязан? Вспомни, как ты подчинялся любому моему приказу, не рассуждая, не ставя под сомнение. Просто делал то, что говорил твой повелитель. Шел наперекор всему потому, что так хотелось мне. Потому что ты шел за мной.  
Анри всхлипнул, вдруг обнимая брата за шею и утыкаясь ему в плечо. Заставляя слегка растеряться.  
— Я боюсь чувствовать, — громко прошептал он. Как будто одновременно и хотел, чтобы его услышали, и отчаянно этого не желал. — Ты должен понимать, ты же тоже этого боишься... Я просто солдат, выполняющий приказы... Но ведь сейчас ты не этого от меня хочешь... А я не могу на твою любовь ответить своей любовью... Потому что это предательство... Я запутался, я не понимаю, кому и что я должен... Я сомневаюсь и боюсь... Ничуть не меньше, чем ты...  
Айон прижал брата к себе, утешающе гладя по голове и чуть покачивая из стороны в сторону.  
— Может, просто стоит доверять друг другу? Если нам было хорошо вместе, значит, не так уж сложно сделать так, чтобы это длилось вечно. Я обещаю, что больше не повторю своих ошибок.  
— Я тоже обещаю, — всхлипнул Анри, решившись взглянуть брату в глаза и увидев, что он улыбается.  
Айон поцеловал его в лоб и встал. Подобрал с пола одеяло, бросил на постель. И расхохотался, когда Анри тут же завернулся в него, как в кокон, будто надеялся таким образом спрятаться от всех бед.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что подушку и одеяло ты любишь больше, чем меня.  
Анри тихо хихикнул, обнимая подушку и утыкаясь в нее носом. Айон с наслаждением потянулся и начал неспешно одеваться.  
— А ты что, меня ревнуешь? — все же не выдержал Анри, громко рассмеявшись. Отчего-то он сразу повеселел. Может, просто не стоило говорить о плохом? Может, в этом было все дело? И почему только они не могли всегда играть и шутить, не привнося в настоящее взрослую боль...  
Брат повернулся к нему, усмехаясь.  
— От тебя всего можно ожидать, — пожал плечами он, уворачиваясь от метко летящей подушки.  
Анри вскочил, бросаясь на брата и повисая у него на шее. Айон, улыбаясь, прижал его к себе. Погладил по волосам, поцеловал в ушко и прошептал, обдав жарким дыханием щеку:  
— Я так боюсь снова тебя потерять...  
— Я могу поклясться тебе, что больше не предам... — ответил Анри тихо и виновато.  
— Ты убил бы меня?  
Анри вздрогнул, зарываясь лицом в рубашку брата. Ну какого черта? Ну зачем сейчас?  
— Прости меня...  
— Ответь на вопрос. Тогда, во время нашей последней битвы, если бы не то, что случилось с тобой, ты убил бы меня?  
— Не хочу... Об этом думать... — всхлипнул Анри. — Не хочу... Это все неправильно... И несправедливо... Вся наша жизнь... Я ее ненавижу...  
— Почему? — вздохнул Айон, гладя его по волосам и успокаивая. Он уже жалел, что задал этот вопрос.  
— Потому что мы должны были родиться по-другому... В семье... И должны были быть вместе... Поддерживать и оберегать друг друга... Всегда... А я сделал тебе больно...  
Айон улыбнулся, приподнимая голову брата за подбородок и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Для тебя ничто не имеет значения!  
Анри дернул головой, вырываясь и падая на кровать. Дрожа от ярости, отвернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку, обнимая ее. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пустить в ход кулаки. Нервы расшатались уже вконец. И даже не хотелось подавлять вспышки гнева. Хотелось дать волю чувствам, оторвать голову ненавистному врагу. Вот только, стоило умереть врагу, умер бы и брат. Потому что это все еще был один и тот же человек.  
Айон сел рядом, на край, и провел ладонью по его спине, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Дай угадаю: я бесчувственная сволочь, которая тебя не понимает? — усмехнулся он. — Только что ты говорил...  
— Заткнись! — перебил Анри, стряхивая с себя его руку. — Ты просто не живешь, если тебе на все плевать! Ты столько знаешь и столько пережил, а теперь ничего не чувствуешь! Это вообще не жизнь!  
— Я должен был сойти с ума? — хмыкнул Айон. — По-твоему, так должно быть?  
— Да!  
Рука Айона, возвращенная на спину брата и успокаивающе поглаживающая ее, дрогнула.  
— Тогда бы я не смог быть рядом с тобой, — тихо произнес он, грустно улыбаясь. — Хотя, если тебе со мной плохо, наверное, так было бы лучше. Ты нашел себе того, с кем хочешь прожить до конца его жизни. Хотя воспоминания не отпускают тебя. Ты будешь вечно мучиться или умрешь вместе с тем, к кому привязался. А я, наверное, никогда ничего для тебя не значил. Если тебе так легко было меня забыть. Ты ведь ни разу не пожалел, что предал меня. Ты не задумывался о моих чувствах и мыслях. Ты не понимал моих мыслей. И считал, что я не имею чувств. И сейчас ты так ничего и не понял. Прости, что я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Я слишком привык к маске безразличия. Привык держать себя в руках. Если хочешь, я уйду.  
— Ушел бы ты, если бы мы были на Земле? — глухо произнес Анри, продолжая лежать лицом в подушку. — Здесь я никуда не денусь. Все равно ты будешь рядом. Все равно добьешься своего.  
Айон наклонился к нему и прошептал в самое ухо:  
— Ну тогда убей меня...  
Анри вздрогнул, приподнимаясь и поворачиваясь к брату. И замер, заметив слезы, безмолвно текущие по его лицу. На миг перехватило дыхание. Растерявшись буквально на доли секунды, Анри, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, обнял Айона за шею, крепко прижав к себе.  
— Не смотри на это, — прошептал Айон, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
Анри зарыдал, вцепляясь в брата и пряча лицо у него на груди.  
— Я снова... Снова... — выпалил он, захлебываясь слезами. — Прости меня!  
— Ну не реви, — усмехнулся Айон, гладя его по волосам. — Успокойся.  
Анри дрожал, цепляясь когтями за одежду брата и боясь поднять на него глаза. Но Айон поверил в искренность его раскаяния. Поцеловал в макушку и ласково погладил по волосам.  
— Тебе незнакомо чувство любви или благодарности? Кто еще из нас более бесчувственный... — вздохнул он.  
Вскочив, Анри обхватил его голову ладонями и впился в губы страстным поцелуем. Айон хрипло охнул, растерявшись от неожиданности. Но через несколько мгновений начал отвечать на поцелуй. Положил руки на пояс брата, заставляя податься вперед. Принимая это полупризнание-полураскаяние.  
— Раздевайся! — решительно заявил Анри, отрываясь от его губ. — Я покажу тебе, как я умею любить!  
Немного шокированный внезапным предложением, Айон рассмеялся.  
— Что ж, неплохое начало...  
Брат уже бесцеремонно расстегивал его ремень. Довольно ухмыляясь, Айон позволял стаскивать с себя одежду и покрывать тело робкими, но пылкими поцелуями. Запустив пальцы в волосы Анри, он прилег на постель, закрыв глаза. Брат терся о его бедра, посасывал кожу на шее. Одарял короткими укусами, спускаясь все ниже по груди к животу. Царапал когтями простыни, издавая глухие стоны. Пока Айон не спросил, усмехнувшись:  
— Делаешь это, движимый только чувством вины?  
— Я просто хочу сделать для тебя что-нибудь приятное, — тихо ответил Анри, поднимая на него глаза. — Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль...  
— Это немного обидно, — насмешливо произнес Айон, приподнимаясь и притягивая брата к себе. — Что ты совсем меня не хочешь.  
— Я... — начал Анри, но осекся. Взгляд его снова помрачнел. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Я так больше не могу.  
Это звучало зловеще. Но интригующе. И сам Анри сделался неожиданно серьезным, холодно и трезво спокойным. Как будто из режима «ребенок» мгновенно переключился в режим «солдат». Этого не случалось с ним слишком давно. Он планомерно сходил с ума и совершенно вывел из-под контроля собственные эмоции. Что заставило его собраться и взять себя в руки теперь?  
— Говори.  
— Когда ты сбежал, Правитель Ада сохранил мне жизнь. Он знает, когда мы лжем. Знает, на что мы способны. Я клялся, что не на твоей стороне. И он дал мне возможность бывать на Земле. Вознаградил за предательство... Я не заслужил этого, хоть и раскаялся... А взамен я искал там тебя...  
— Ты шпионил за мной? — мрачно хмыкнул Айон. — Пытался выследить?  
— У меня не вышло!  
— Поэтому ты так не хочешь со мной трахаться? Из-за чувства вины? Из-за ощущения, что лицемерно врешь мне в лицо?  
Неужели все дело и правда было в этом? Они не просто рассорились на долгие годы. Они давно уже стояли по разные стороны баррикад. Айон никогда не хотел убивать брата. Зато тот, похоже, не видел преград для того, чтобы убить его.  
Они стали врагами в тот день, когда Анри предал, отказавшись покинуть Ад. Оставить привычную жизнь. Хоть и не хотелось этого признавать. Он сделал выбор. Изменилось ли что-то сейчас? И надолго ли? Стоило ли вообще думать об этом, пока не существовало ничего кроме «сейчас»?  
— Я хочу... — жалобно хныкнул Анри, почти умоляюще глядя в глаза. — Это то, что принесет тебе радость... Раньше я приносил только боль...  
— Радость... — хищно сощурился Айон, поднося к губам брата руку, к которой тот сразу же припал в подобострастном поцелуе. — Сделаешь все, что я скажу?  
— Да... Повелитель... — с неловкостью улыбнулся Анри. Его глаза блестели задорным заговорщицким огнем. Иногда он мог вновь становиться беззаботным игривым ребенком. И как же нравилось видеть его таким. — Ты столько страдал... А сейчас ты плакал из-за меня... Я, наверное, очень сильно тебя расстроил... И хочу это исправить... Хочу сделать тебе хорошо...  
Айон хмыкнул, снисходительно глядя на него. Провел пальцем по чуть приоткрытым губам, скользнул в послушно распахнувшийся рот. Анри тут же принялся посасывать его палец, обволакивая влажной слюной. Быстро же он принял данное ему прощение как должное. Обрадовался, поверив, что и правда отделается так легко.  
— Мне так нравится твой невинный взгляд, — с усмешкой произнес Айон, проникая в теплый рот уже двумя пальцами и чувствуя, как мягкий язык обвивается вокруг них. — Ты не боишься того, что я хочу с тобой сделать?  
Анри покачал головой. Облизнув слюну с подбородка, он улыбнулся, открыто глядя на брата.  
— Я тебе верю.  
— Замечательно.  
Айон требовательно потянул за волосы, заставляя склониться над своим пахом. Анри сглотнул, подняв на брата умоляющие глаза, но тот лишь усмехнулся и поощрительно погладил по волосам. Жалобно хныкнув, Анри обхватил губами головку его члена. Чувствуя, как губы брата скользят вдоль пульсирующей от напряжения плоти, а язык неумело пытается ласкать, Айон откинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза. Тихий стон, слетевший с уст, заставил Анри стараться усерднее в надежде угодить.  
Айона терзало желание победно рассмеяться. Тот, кто столько лет не давал покоя душе, порождая чувства, мешающие достижению мечты, кто предал и хотел убить, кто променял на недостойную женщину, кто столько времени ненавидел, теперь ублажал, моля о прощении за все свои грехи. Но Айон тут же раскаялся в этой мысли, поморщившись от боли, когда брат задел клыками уязвимо-нежную кожу.  
— Анри... — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Ты не мог бы быть чуть-чуть поаккуратнее?  
Тот промямлил что-то невнятное и пожал плечами. Айон вздохнул, позволив ему продолжать. Все-таки, даже несмотря на всю силу брата, несмотря на его двуличную натуру и способность идти по трупам, порой выборочно терзаясь за это совестью, он оставался ребенком — наивным, глупым, неумелым и нуждающимся в заботе. И даже сейчас, хрипло дыша от наслаждения, которое доставлял брат, Айон чувствовал к нему лишь покровительственную нежность. Старшего и мудрого к младшему и непутевому. Анри не мог справиться без него. Не мог выбрать правильный жизненный путь. Катился в пропасть.  
Он предал. Выслеживал, чтобы отнести его голову Правителю Ада. Трусливо продал, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Жизнь в оковах, в вечном подчинении. Но в итоге проиграли все.  
Он ублажал сейчас лишь для того, чтобы снова примазаться к победителю и остаться в живых. Может быть, даже искренне. Только вот это был искренний страх, а совсем не искренняя любовь.  
Айон кончил несмотря на нерадужные мысли. Было все же приятно. Любовь, может, и была фальшивой. Но не минет.  
Анри облизнул губы и вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая какой-то реакции. Айон же, усмехнувшись, одобрительно потрепал по волосам.  
— Мы не знали своей семьи... Не думали, что когда-нибудь узнаем... — выдохнул он, понемногу восстанавливая дыхание. — А для меня семьей был ты... И это...  
— Тебе понравилось? — перебил Анри, нетерпеливо царапнув его колено.  
— Понравилось, — расхохотался Айон. — Для первого раза довольно недурно. Или ты трахался не только с Мираэль?  
— Развел тут философию, — фыркнул Анри в ответ, недовольно пройдясь когтями по его груди и совершенно проигнорировав вопрос. — Мне другое сейчас интересно.  
— А еще хочешь? — лукаво улыбнулся Айон.  
— Хочу... — тихо подтвердил Анри, отводя глаза. — Хочу, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо...  
Он так доверчиво смотрел, обняв руками за пояс и пытаясь прижаться ближе, когда Айон засмеялся, повалив его на кровать, и поцеловал, пока не ушло это приятное ощущение от тепла во взгляде. Но Анри тут же перехватил инициативу, запуская язык ему в рот и углубляя поцелуй. И, хныкнув, выгнулся дугой, прижимаясь к брату грудью, когда тот, усмехнувшись, погладил по бедру.  
— Я так рад, что сделал для тебя что-то хорошее... — тихо произнес Анри, поглаживая его по щеке подрагивающими от возбуждения пальцами. — Я тебя правда очень люблю...  
— Это очень хорошо, — улыбнулся Айон, на мгновения приникая к его шее долгим, самозабвенным поцелуем. — Значит, ничто нам не помешает сейчас. Если мы оба друг друга любим.  
Анри хихикнул, обнимая его за плечи и в предвкушении ожидая, что последует за этими словами. Похоже, ему стало абсолютно наплевать и на свое предательство, и на чувство вины. Его больше совершенно не терзала совесть. Он правда считал, что сможет расплатиться хреновым минетом за все, что натворил?  
Айон вцепился в его бедра, разводя их в стороны и подаваясь вперед. Анри нетерпеливо царапнул по груди, все же непроизвольно сжавшись. Если у него действительно не было никого, кроме Мираэль, вряд ли с ней ему доводилось ощущать подобное. И вряд ли он верил, что в какой-то момент его не начнут жестко насиловать, наказывая за проступки. Его всю жизнь терзали противоречия. Он, наверно, хотел довериться, потому что ничто больше здесь не приносило счастья. Но страх порой побеждал.  
— Расслабься, — прошептал Айон ему на ушко, ласково поглаживая. — Если я захочу причинить тебе боль, я сделаю это намеренно и прямо об этом скажу. А сейчас я хочу сделать тебе приятно. Нам ведь и раньше бывало хорошо. Мне тоже нравится, когда это происходит. Когда мы вместе, и нам хорошо.  
Анри хныкнул, выворачиваясь и пытаясь подняться. Решил рискнуть отстраниться. Не поверил? Увидел что-то опасное в его глазах? Айон вернул брата в прежнее положение, прижав за плечи. И настойчиво повторил:  
— Расслабься. Тебя не убивают, нет смысла так нервничать. Здесь нет старой боли и старых обид. Ничего больше нет. Только мы с тобой.  
Ничего. Ни прошлого, ни будущего. Только бескрайний космос за окном. Черт, если бы только можно было починить Ад! Если бы вышло пересечь пространство и отправиться далеко-далеко, туда, где во Вселенной раскинулся Райский островок...  
Анри прикрыл глаза, обмякнув и приобняв брата. Не встречая больше сопротивления, Айон осторожно вошел в него, готовясь остановиться по малейшему требованию, но Анри лишь тихо зашипел, вонзая когти ему в бока.  
— Вот уж не думал, что больно из нас двоих будет мне, — усмехнулся Айон, стискивая зубы.  
Анри злорадно усмехнулся, впрочем, чуть поморщившись и прикусив губу, и шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как брат двигается в нем. Пытаясь избежать порезов от когтей, норовящих впиться в кожу, Айон завел его руки ему за голову, придерживая за запястья. Вынужденный лежать почти обездвиженным, Анри выгнулся и обхватил брата ногами, заставляя прижиматься ближе. Потерся об него грудью, прикрывая глаза и постанывая в наслаждении. И застонал громче, когда Айон, до этого старавшийся двигаться плавно, начал увеличивать темп, хрипловато рыча и с какой-то одержимостью вцепляясь в запястья, сильно, до боли сжимая их. Анри закричал, зажмурившись и полностью отдавшись его воле. Никогда еще он так остро не ощущал над собой его власть. Он принадлежал брату без остатка в этот момент. Хотя подарил только свой оргазм.  
Когда Айон уже отпустил его и сел на постели, уставившись куда-то за прозрачную стену, Анри еще несколько минут лежал, собирая путающиеся мысли и пытаясь что-то сообразить. Наконец приподнявшись, он уткнулся брату в плечо, наслаждаясь безмолвным поглаживанием по волосам. И улыбнулся, сжимая его руку. Сегодняшний день развеял множество страхов. И теперь казалось, что стоило рискнуть раньше. Отдаться полностью. Довериться. Его простили. Его любили. Ему не причинили вреда.  
— Ты же этого всегда хотел?  
Айон не ответил. Только поцеловал в губы. И Анри пылко ответил на поцелуй.


	6. Глава 6. Цена ошибки

— Ску-у-учно! — лениво протянул Анри, переворачиваясь на постели и откидывая голову. — Братик!  
Требовательно подергав за рукав задумавшегося о чем-то Айона, Анри вздохнул, так и не дождавшись ответной реакции, и снова стал перекатываться с боку на бок, рассматривая космос с разных ракурсов. Будучи увлеченным игрой и не заметив, где заканчивается кровать, он шлепнулся на пол, громким воплем выведя брата из транса. Усмехнувшись, Айон помог подняться и усадил к себе на колени. Обиженно бурча что-то под нос, Анри уткнулся ему в шею, позволяя гладить и успокаивать себя.  
— Какое же ты милое и несуразное существо, — с нежностью и насмешкой произнес Айон, целуя его в лоб.  
Анри, фыркнув, в отместку укусил за плечо, за что получил укус за ухо и присмирел. Широко и искренне улыбаясь, Айон прижал его к себе, мягко покачивая из стороны в сторону. Анри заурчал, зажмурившись и прильнув к нему. Он все чаще позволял себе быть ребенком. Расслаблялся и становился веселым и игривым. Дни приобретали все более ощутимый налет счастья. Как будто братья вновь вернулись в детство, но весь огромный Ад теперь принадлежал только им двоим.  
Ощущая по всему телу приятную мимолетную дрожь от когтей Анри, легонько царапающих спину под рубашкой, Айон поцеловал его ушко, лизнув острый кончик, и прихватил губами, слегка посасывая. Анри задрожал от наслаждения, громко мурлыча и легко поглаживая брата пальцами по щеке.  
— А о чем ты думал? — с любопытством спросил он, потершись о ладонь Айона, лежащую на плече. — До тебя было не докричаться.  
— Я думал о нашем восстании, — вздохнул тот, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Помнишь, когда ты впервые усомнился во мне?  
— Помню...  
Отведя взгляд, Анри слез с колен брата и перелег обратно на кровать. Айон вновь обнял его, ложась рядом и утыкаясь во взлохмаченный затылок. Может, вообще не стоило поднимать эту тему. Ее обсуждение неизбежно приводило к ссорам. Отнимало время у счастья. Стоило ли вспоминать сейчас о плохом, обо всем, что осталось в прошлом? Но не выходило отпустить так легко.  
— Ты никогда ничего мне не говорил... — выдавил Анри после нескольких минут молчания. — Я даже не знал, почему ты замыслил восстание... Почему ты ничего не предпринял, когда я не пошел с тобой?  
— У меня было не очень много времени, чтобы тебя уговаривать.  
Анри сел, оттолкнув брата. Тот тяжело вздохнул, накрывая лицо рукой.  
— Ты не подумал о том, что со мной станет... — продолжал Анри. — Я мог тогда умереть... Я был почти на волоске от смерти...  
— У меня не было времени тогда еще и об этом думать, — со вздохом ответил Айон. — Я верил, что ты пойдешь со мной и справишься со всем, что я тебе прикажу. А когда ты остался... Это был твой выбор, а я злился на тебя.  
Анри вдруг резко развернулся, хватая его за ворот и гневно глядя в спокойные фиолетовые глаза.  
— Да если бы не я, вы бы все тогда сдохли! Я убил тех, кто пришел, чтобы убить вас! Я! Я все сделал! Потому что до последнего продолжал верить в тебя!  
— Не ори, — спокойно попросил Айон. — Тем более, что с того момента пользы от тебя больше не было. Если бы ты действительно умер тогда или позже, моя мечта могла сбыться. Это ты ей помешал.  
Рука, уже переползшая ему на горло, задрожала. Отчаянно всхлипнув, Анри упал носом в подушку, обнимая ее и плача, сжимаясь в комочек, как ребенок. Айон уронил голову на руки, сцепленные в замок, и устало вздохнул.  
— Я не это хотел сказать...  
Анри рыдал, не слушая и заглушая плачем звук его голоса. Истеричный, капризный ребенок. Он совсем не вырос. До сих пор мог мгновенно создать драму из ничего.  
Приобняв брата, Айон склонился к его уху и тихо шепнул:  
— Когда ты остался там, мне было очень страшно. Я обрадовался, узнав, что ты в порядке. Хоть и злился. Хоть мне и было больно. Я хотел забрать тебя. Но не мог вернуться. Надо было, возможно, с самого начала поговорить с тобой. Рассказать обо всем. Тогда все случилось бы иначе. Если бы ты понял...  
Анри зашипел, разворачиваясь и вцепляясь когтями в его горло.  
— Верни меня на Землю! Я устал от твоих попыток снова сделать из меня раба! Оставь в покое меня и мою жизнь! Я имею право любить того, кого хочу! И мне плевать, нравится тебе это или нет!  
— Любить? — усмехнулся Айон, отцепляя его от себя и поднимаясь. — Ты не умеешь любить. Совсем.  
— Зато я умею ненавидеть! — яростно зарычал Анри, бросаясь на него и со всей злостью ударяя в лицо.  
Айон отступил на шаг, пошатнувшись, но устоял на ногах. Не дав прийти в себя, Анри тут же нанес несколько следующих ударов, все же заставив упасть и закашляться кровью. Когда Айон попытался подняться, брат наступил ему на руку. Послышался хруст костей. От следующего удара ногой в голову Айон потерял сознание, бессильно рухнув на пол. Только тогда Анри понял, что натворил.  
Зная, что брат довольно быстро придет в себя и восстановится, он аккуратно переложил его на кровать, в большей степени опасаясь возможного наказания, чем волнуясь за его самочувствие. На корабле совершенно некуда было деться, но, решив, что у Айона и без того есть повод для праведного гнева, Анри ушел в лабораторию, где ему строго-настрого запрещено было появляться, полагая, что там его будут искать в последнюю очередь, и тщетно пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное.  
Чем бы брат ни занимался здесь в прошлый раз, дверь он отчего-то оставил открытой. Повезло — хотя, так казалось только в начале. Потому что Айон заглянул туда довольно скоро. Несмотря на все домыслы Анри, никогда не отличавшегося особой проницательностью, брат слишком хорошо знал его, и потому без труда угадал его местоположение. Сидя возле головы Лилит, Анри задумчиво водил когтем по контейнеру, за что и получил по рукам. Вздрогнув и осмелившись поднять глаза, он тут же снова отвел их, молча, но отчаянно желая найти хоть какие-то слова для оправдания.  
— Анри, что это сейчас было? — сдержанно поинтересовался Айон.  
Тот пожал плечами, рассеянно глядя в сторону.  
— А что было? Я просто сидел здесь и царапал контейнер...  
— Какого черта ты меня бил?  
— Я... — Анри запнулся. Слова все не находились. Всхлипнув, он честно выдавил, так и не придумав ничего получше: — Я не знаю... Я глупый и несдержанный... Прости... Ты так говорил... Я просто хочу верить, что правда нужен тебе... И не только как ценная вещь... Которую можно использовать...  
Айон оттащил его от контейнера, рывком дернув на себя и поставив на ноги. Испуганно пискнув, Анри попытался вырваться из захвата, но брат не позволил, до боли сдавливая плечи и буравя хмурым взглядом.  
— Не бей меня... — хныкнул Анри. — Я не хотел... Прости меня, братик... Мне было очень больно от того, что ты сказал...  
Попытавшись поцеловать Айона, Анри нарвался лишь на презрительный взгляд. И, жалобно всхлипнув, опустил голову, смиренно ожидая дальнейшего решения. Брат почти не ругал его в детстве — разве что, когда беспокоился. Всегда заступался. С ним было спокойно, уютно и хорошо. Уже не получалось воспринимать его как раньше. Хоть они оба и поддерживали эту игру. В детство, в любящих и любимых братьев. Он давным-давно стал тираном и врагом.  
— Я прощу тебя, — холодно произнес Айон, — если ты несколько дней не будешь попадаться мне на глаза.  
— Тогда лучше избей меня... — тихо прошептал Анри. — Я не хочу без тебя жить даже несколько дней...  
— Потому что сейчас я — это все, что у тебя есть, — жестко оборвал Айон. — Будь у тебя выбор, ты никогда не остался бы со мной.  
— Откуда ты знаешь... Может, и остался бы... Мне с тобой очень хорошо... И сейчас мне стыдно за то, что я сделал... Можно мне загладить свою вину?  
Айон вздохнул, отпуская его плечи. Как будто просто махнул рукой, признав безнадежными попытки что-то ему втолковать. Анри поморщился от боли, которая, впрочем, почти мгновенно прошла.  
— Давай просто забудем... — слабо улыбнулся Айон, погладив его по волосам.  
Анри прильнул к нему, дрожа от зарождающихся в груди рыданий. Крепко обняв брата и зарывшись лицом в белоснежные волосы, он гладил его по спине, успев уже много раз раскаяться в своем внезапном приступе ярости. Слишком дорого обходилась ненависть. Слишком многое можно было потерять.  
Айон осторожно отстранил его и повел назад в комнату, ласково приобняв.  
— Я правда счастлив с тобой... — прошептал Анри, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
Айон остановился и, грустно усмехнувшись, приложил палец к его губам.  
— Хватит говорить то, что впоследствии оказывается ложью. Это больно. Лучше говори сразу, что меня ненавидишь.  
— Это не ложь... — всхлипнул Анри.  
Брат стер слезы с его щек.  
— Хватит. Пойдем.  
Понуро опустив голову, Анри поплелся за ним, держась позади и крепко сжимая его руку. В комнате он опустился на колени перед севшим на кровать Айоном и, поцеловав его ладонь, тихо произнес:  
— Братик, ты самый лучший... Спасибо, что простил меня... Я тебе не врал...  
Айон устало вздохнул, падая на кровать и утыкаясь щекой в подушку. Анри залез к нему, прижимаясь и заключая в объятия. Рядом с братом было тепло и приятно, и одно его присутствие помогало отвлечься от многих нерадужных мыслей. В холодной космической пустоте, в стенах разрушенного Ада — не за что было цепляться, кроме него.  
Хотелось сказать: «Ты — все, что у меня есть». Но что можно было получить в ответ кроме очередного: «Вот именно. Ты со мной лишь потому, что у тебя нет выбора»? Это было бы правдой. Но это не значило, что Анри совсем не ценил того, что имел. Ценил — здесь и сейчас. Брат сам, черт побери, пытался заставить жить здесь и сейчас. Наплевать на потери, на боль. Пока это не касалось его собственной боли. Лицемерная сволочь с двойными стандартами. Требовал преданности, хотя оставил умирать. Если он хотел, чтобы Анри выбросил это из головы, то какого черта постоянно давил на совесть, заявляя: «Ты снова будешь ненавидеть меня, если мы вернемся на Землю»? Почему он сам не считал себя обязанным испытывать чувство вины за все, что сделал? Почему виноватым всегда оставался кто-то другой?  
Айон запустил пальцы в волосы брата, принимаясь почесывать ему за ушком. Анри мурлыкнул и, потершись щекой о его лицо, коротко поцеловал в подбородок. Двинулся к груди, оставляя на шее следы поцелуев и расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Айон хрипло вздохнул, и Анри почувствовал, как часто и громко бьется его сердце. Прильнув к нему ухом, он прислушался к этому звуку, безмятежно прикрывая глаза. Этого было достаточно. Ощущать кого-то живого рядом. Чувствовать, как по его жилам бежит кровь.  
Радостная улыбка вновь засияла на лице Анри, когда Айон скользнул рукой по его запястью, переплетая их пальцы. Брат больше не злился. Брат простил. И снова готов был одарять таким нужным теплом.  
Когда Анри погладил по груди прямо напротив сердца, Айон тоже улыбнулся, скосив глаза и заметив его сияющий вид. Чмокнув брата в лоб, он вновь откинул голову на подушку, расслабляясь. Анри поцеловал его прикрытые, чуть дрогнувшие веки, и почти неосознанно потерся, тихо постанывая. Айон усмехнулся, обхватывая его бедра и заставляя сесть на себя.  
— Интересный способ помириться.  
Анри засмеялся, освобождая его от оставшейся одежды. Он повеселел, вновь становясь игривым ребенком. Поверил, что ему уже точно не прилетит?  
Айон расстегнул его штаны и спустил настолько, насколько позволяла поза. Провел руками по ягодицам, сжимая их в ладонях. Заставляя охнуть и выгнуться. Склониться к лицу, встречаясь взглядами и обдавая жарким дыханием щеку. Кажется, Анри еще и вцепился когтями в постель — руки его были сильно напряжены.  
— Ты сейчас притворяешься или правда меня хочешь? — хмыкнул Айон. Ответ он знал — и был уверен, что не ошибается. Брат хотел не его. Брат хотел, чтобы ему сделали хорошо.  
Анри сердито тряхнул головой, нечаянно хлестнув по лицу уже успевшими ощутимо отрасти за время скитаний в космосе волосами. Айон усмехнулся, сбрасывая его с себя и раздевая. Попутно щекоча так, что брат вертелся и хохотал во весь голос. Это больше походило не на прелюдию, а на их детскую возню.  
— С тобой весело и беззаботно, — улыбнулся Анри, обнимая его за шею. — Не думай, что теперь, когда я узнал такого тебя, я тебя на кого-то променяю...  
В это не очень верилось. Но вполне можно было сделать вид, чтобы не портить момент.  
Айон поцеловал брата. Прошелся языком по острым клыкам, чувствуя, как губы Анри растягиваются в беззаботной улыбке, а руки нежно гладят по волосам. Не хотелось больше отвлекаться на обиды и выяснения, кто неправ. Хотелось наслаждаться настоящим. Погрузиться в омут родной теплоты. Чтобы забыть о потерях хоть на миг. Анри считал, что ему все равно. Но ему не было все равно. Брат был слишком глуп, чтобы понять причину его сдержанности. Или просто наивно ждал доверия в ответ на свое предательство. Первого шага навстречу. Чтобы потом, не придав этому значения, вновь оставить с болью наедине, добавив еще.  
— Я больше так не буду, — пообещал Анри, обнимая крепче. — У меня на душе тоска и пустота... И только ты можешь меня от этого избавить...  
Айон усмехнулся и прижал брата к кровати. Тот хихикнул, поглаживая его плечи и легонько царапая когтями. Утыкаясь в щеку, щекоча теплым дыханием. Что они оба пытались сделать? Вернуться в детство хоть на миг? Забыть о потерях и боли, обо всем пережитом? Сделать вид, что между ними все по-прежнему? В это не верил ни один из них. Просто на самом деле... Они оба сходили здесь с ума.  
— Счастливым быть так легко, — шепнул Айон на ушко брату, вплетая пальцы в его волосы. — Достаточно просто того, что ты рядом. И я могу ласкать тебя. А тебе это приятно. Ты больше меня не отталкиваешь. Больше не желаешь мне смерти.  
— Я бил тебя... — прошептал Анри, отводя глаза. — Я снова сделал тебе больно...  
Брат поцеловал его, кусая за губы и сплетая с ним языки. Забыв о чувстве вины, Анри приглушенно застонал, прижимаясь к нему. Айон целовал со страстью и вожделением, не позволяя больше думать о своем проступке, до боли сжимая в объятиях. Анри цеплялся за длинные седые волосы брата, рассыпающиеся по плечам, выгибаясь, чтобы прижаться ближе. Как будто правда любил и хотел.  
— Нам хорошо вдвоем, — улыбнулся Айон, обжигая дыханием его щеку. — Мне этого достаточно.  
Анри улыбнулся в ответ, целуя его подбородок и прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по шее. Желая доставить удовольствие, ласково посасывал кожу, но все равно ненароком задевал клыками. Айон чуть вздрагивал каждый раз, когда клыки слишком сильно впивались в шею, но не пытался отстраниться. Заметив едва заметные ранки, Анри бережно зализал их и сел на постели, виновато глядя на брата.  
— Я не умею даже любить, не причиняя боли... — с сожалением прошептал он.  
Айон погладил его по волосам, неровными прядями спадающим на грудь.  
— Может быть, ты и причиняешь мне боль своей ненавистью, — усмехнулся он. — Но к тому, что ты хреново трахаешься, это никак не относится.  
— Мы уже долго здесь находимся... — удрученно ответил Анри. — И за это время я так и не научился относиться к тебе с нежностью... Как будто часть меня все еще хочет, чтобы ты страдал...  
Айон вздохнул, приподнимаясь и кладя руку ему на плечо.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать тебе. Если ты искренен в своем желании находиться рядом со мной, то мне правда не важно все остальное. Лишь бы ты снова меня не предал.  
— Если мы вернемся... То как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что я не брошу тебя? Ты доверяешь мне?  
— Да, доверяю. А может, просто хватаюсь за последнюю надежду. Я ведь не могу тебя заставить меня любить. Я пытался заставить подчиняться мне, но ты все равно меня предал.  
Анри жалобно посмотрел на брата и опустил голову, пряча лицо за волосами.  
— Просто делай со мной все, что хочешь... Мне хорошо с тобой... И если мы вернемся, я буду тебе подчиняться... И все буду делать, что ты прикажешь... Если ты будешь рядом... Если будешь иногда меня обнимать и выслушивать... Потому что мне это нужно... Не от тебя, так от кого-то другого... Мне нужно сочувствие и понимание... А от тебя я этого никогда не получал...  
Айон обнял его, прижимая к себе и целуя в ушко. Крепко, чувственно, как будто за этим действительно что-то стояло. Нет, он, конечно, любил и ценил — но как вещь, не как личность. Если бы он видел в брате личность, то хотя бы подумал о его чувствах. А ему было наплевать. На всех, кроме самого себя. Анри не видел за его поступками чего-то большего, чем собственнического эгоизма. Он даже заботился только для того, чтобы потешить свою гордыню. Чтобы на его фоне казаться лучше в собственных глазах.  
— Просто я понял, как ты мне дорог, только когда тебя потерял. Мне казалось, что уже поздно пытаться что-то исправить. Но я надеялся...  
Анри вдруг усмехнулся, заставив Айона замолкнуть с легким удивлением.  
— Ты просто очень-очень гордый, братик, — насмешливо произнес он, поглаживая его по щеке. — Даже если ты считаешь себя правым, ты все равно причинил мне боль. Своим отношением и нежеланием что-либо объяснять.  
Айон слабо усмехнулся, приобнимая его, удобно устроившегося на плече. Прильнувшего к груди, доверчиво прикрывшего глаза. Хитро улыбающегося. Такого милого и теплого. Совсем как тот демоненок из детства, с которым они так любили друг друга. Рядом с которым забывалось все плохое. И весь остальной мир переставал существовать.  
Так хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. Чтобы всю дальнейшую жизнь они проживали так же — вместе. Шли вперед бок о бок, преодолевая все преграды. Это придавало сил. Присутствие рядом кого-то родного и важного. Это не хотелось терять уже в который раз.  
— А ты маленький глупый ребенок, нуждающийся в ласке. Когда у меня появилась мечта, я совсем перестал уделять тебе внимание. А с тобой так нельзя.  
— Если бы твоя семья осталась в живых, ты нуждался бы во мне? — нагло спросил Анри, словно провоцируя. Зачем он нарывался на конфликт, когда им почти удалось достичь взаимопонимания? Зачем пытался разрушить все хорошее, что удалось выстроить? Или он просто хотел убедиться в нерушимости этого? В том, что связь между ними теперь не разорвется уже никогда?  
— Ты тоже моя семья. Мой брат. Я был бы рад, если бы все вы, вся моя семья, были со мной. Ведь в моей душе есть место для каждого из вас. И если кто-то из вас уходит, оно навсегда остается пустым.  
— Ты говорил, что скорбь зря расходует мысль, — заявил Анри. — Еще тогда, в детстве. До всего этого.  
— Говорил, — тяжело вздохнул Айон, словно оправдываясь. — Тогда все, чем я дорожил, был ты. А я был уверен, что ты не умрешь. Я не мог показать тебе свою слабость.  
— Любовь — слабость? Сострадание тоже слабость?  
— Анри...  
— Ты не находишь закономерным то, что все теряешь? Может, и от своей семьи ты просто хотел избавиться, раз даже не подумал, что они могут быть еще живы, ведь ты не нашел их тел?  
Айон встал, стряхнув с себя брата. Тот отвернулся, пренебрежительно фыркая. В прошлый раз все обошлось. Во все предыдущие разы, всегда — все сходило с рук. Но Айон вдруг резко схватил за плечи, вцепляясь в них когтями и заставляя испуганно пискнуть.  
— Скажи честно: ты боишься меня? — угрожающе прорычал он прямо в лицо.  
Анри хныкнул, дернув плечом, но когти вошли в него только глубже.  
— Я же, по-твоему, злой и жестокий, — продолжал Айон, не спеша его отпускать. — Что мне помешает тебя сейчас убить? Или не убить, а причинить такую боль, что ты будешь молить меня о прощении, готовый сделать все, что я тебе прикажу?  
— Ты этого не сделаешь... — со страхом прошептал Анри. — Я знаю, что не сделаешь...  
Айон замахнулся, и тут же его оглушил истеричный визг. Анри рванулся, содрав кожу на плече, и, освободившись от хватки брата, со всех ног побежал прочь по коридорам. Замешкавшись буквально на доли секунды, Айон кинулся за ним. Он догнал уже у самого главного зала. И, схватив за горло, прижал к стене. Анри попытался вывернуться, попытался ударить — но был обречен подчиниться, когда брат скрутил ему руки за спиной. Оба они ослабели от долгого пребывания на звездолете, но Айон гораздо лучше умел контролировать свои слабости. Гораздо меньше поддавался им. Он и сейчас не терял контроль. Им владела ледяная, рассудочная ярость. Он прекрасно осознавал, что творит и зачем.  
— Что ты сделаешь со мной? — спросил Анри дрожащим голосом, стараясь, чтобы тот звучал как можно равнодушнее. Не хотелось выдавать бешеный страх, не хотелось унижаться в мольбах. Только не перед ним, только не сейчас.  
Айон усмехнулся, вдавливая его в стену. Садистски хладнокровно, как будто все это время только этого и хотел. Может, он и правда лишь ждал подходящего повода. А может, хотел сначала заставить доверять, чтобы потом сделать во много раз больней.  
— Покажу, как ты ошибался, заявляя, что я был жестоким. Сравни и поймешь, каким жестоким я на самом деле могу быть.  
— Тебя так задело то, что я сказал? — тихо прошептал Анри. — Прости... Я не думал, что так получится...  
— В следующий раз подумаешь, — хмыкнул Айон, вцепляясь ему в волосы, и потащил за собой.  
Анри заверещал, вырываясь, но получил удар в живот и закашлялся, прекратив попытки сопротивляться. Он едва ли обращал внимание, куда брат направлялся, следуя по темным коридорам. Только когда они спустились на уровень ниже, начало доходить, что он задумал — но поздно. Айон в два счета затащил в комнату пыток и приковал кандалами к стене.  
Каждый хоть раз оказывался здесь. В детстве Айон посещал это место регулярно, наведываясь сюда, будто в гости — его секли за драки, за дерзость, за то, что совал нос, куда не следовало. Анри довелось лишь однажды — но хватило на всю жизнь. Мало кому выпадала возможность принять наказание от самого Правителя Ада. Айон ничего не рассказал о восстании, пытаясь уберечь — может, и правда уберег. От смерти. Но не от страданий. Правитель Ада дал еще один шанс. Но за ошибку пришлось дорого заплатить.  
— Прости меня!!! — отчаянно воскликнул Анри, понимая, что теперь остается надеяться только на милосердие брата.  
Тот бросил на него презрительный взгляд и направился к стенду, один вид которого внушал всеобъемлющий ужас. Айон выбрал, наверное, самое жуткое из всего, что было собрано там — плеть, по всей длине усыпанную мелкими шипами. И подошел к брату, зловеще усмехаясь. Ни единого проблеска милосердия не осталось в его жестоких глазах.  
— Эти шипы пропитаны ядом, — пояснил он с садистским наслаждением. — Ты ведь знаешь, что раны, в которых есть этот яд, никогда не заживут?  
Анри задрожал, сжимаясь и с ужасом глядя то на плеть, то на Айона. Демонов было не так-то просто убить. Они не старели, не болели, могли мгновенно заживлять почти любые раны. Обладали поистине совершенными телами. И даже несмотря на это Айону удалось опустошить целый Ад. Ради своей мечты. Чтобы захватить корабль. Он до сих пор не признался, как это сделал. На что он был способен еще?  
— За что? — отчаянно всхлипнул Анри.  
— Тебе будет сложнее уйти, если ты получишь серьезные раны. Тебе придется быть со мной рядом, даже если мы вернемся. И, может, ты наконец поймешь, почему не стоит со мной постоянно так наглеть.  
Приблизившись к брату вплотную, Айон схватил его за подбородок. Анри отчаянно хотелось отвести взгляд, хотелось, чтобы он не видел в его глазах этой разочарованной обреченности, но не хватало смелости. Казалось, что уже не может быть больней и страшней. Но все было еще впереди.  
— Я очень давно хотел это сделать. Я никогда тебе не верил и не собираюсь верить. Ты двуличный предатель и им навсегда останешься, — прошипел Айон. — Ты все время лезешь мне в душу, говоришь, какой я плохой, как я был неправ. Тебе плевать на мою боль, ты беспокоишься только о том, как я с тобой обращаюсь. Все это время у меня была слабая надежда, что ты изменишься. Но ты всегда будешь думать только о себе. Глупое, самолюбивое существо.  
Отступив на пару шагов, Айон занес плеть. Через секунду та просвистела в воздухе, опускаясь на грудь Анри. Заставляя издать истошный вопль, задергаться в цепях, плача от страха и жгучей, невыносимой боли. Яд начал действовать мгновенно, разъедая клетки и разрушая тело. Проникая в кровь.  
Рука Айона дрогнула, стоило увидеть последствия вспышки ярости, на этот раз заставившей зайти слишком далеко. Он выронил плеть и бросился к брату, осознав, что натворил. Будто очнулся от страшного сна. Будто что-то заставило прийти в себя. Вовремя остановиться. Или слишком поздно. Хотелось вернуться всего на минуту назад, чтобы не дать этому произойти. Но он уже сорвался. Уже дал выход своей боли. Уже разрушил все, что построил с таким трудом.  
Освободив брата, Айон подхватил его на руки — ослабевшего, почти без сознания. И скорее кинулся в лабораторию, где было все необходимое для оказания помощи. Пока еще хоть что-то можно было исправить. Чтобы оттуда связаться с Амариз. Ведь он ни черта не понимал ни в медицине, ни в биомеханике. Ему снова оставалось только сидеть рядом и смотреть, как демоница, не тратя времени понапрасну, оперативно принимается за заживление раны.  
Она ничего не сказала. Хотя наверняка прекрасно поняла, что произошло. Она никогда не осуждала. Ни разу. Ни за что. Она не боялась говорить, что он неправ. Но сейчас он сам прекрасно знал, что неправ — и не было смысла об этом говорить.  
— Я не хотел этого, — сдавленно произнес Айон, роняя голову на руки, сцепленные в замок. — Никогда не хотел делать его калекой или убивать. Я старался, чтобы ему не повредило излучение. Ты предупреждала, что я, возможно, не смогу выбирать, на кого его направлять, что оно убьет всех на корабле. Но я старался его контролировать — и у меня почти получилось. Это моя способность, часть меня, ты просто усилила ее, увеличила разрушительную мощь, расширила диапазон действия. У меня получилось сдерживаться тогда, хотя это было невероятно сложно, но сейчас я ощущаю, что теряю над собой контроль. Что больше не властвую над собственными чувствами. Это пугает меня. Я не хочу проигрывать в битве с самим собой. Если я не могу победить это — тогда что я вообще могу?  
— Ты мог поговорить со мной об этом раньше.  
Наверное, его взгляд был ужасно жалким, когда он поднял голову. Наверное, весь он сейчас, целиком — выглядел жалким, унизительно потерянным. Не знающим, как дальше все это жить.  
— Ты не должен все держать в себе. Не должен делать вид, что тебе на все наплевать. Ты игнорируешь свои раны. Не стремишься лечить их. Тебя удивляет, что раны могут убить, если их не лечить?  
Черт побери, он сам прекрасно понимал это. Но почему-то все равно не пришел к ней за поддержкой. Хотя даже сейчас она не отчитывала его. Не обвиняла. Может, чуть-чуть — за то, что он вовремя не позаботился о самом себе.  
— Поговори со мной, — тихо попросила Амариз, не отвлекаясь от Анри. Продолжая сосредоточенно хлопотать над его раной. — Ты имеешь право говорить о своих чувствах даже после того, что сделал с ним из-за них. Ты обязан о них поговорить, чтобы этого не повторилось.  
Что он мог сказать? Как? Как можно было сказать ей то, что он боялся говорить самому себе?  
— Не сейчас, — заявил Айон, резко поднимаясь на ноги. И, развернувшись, стремительно направился к выходу. Бросив напоследок лишь беглое: — Позаботься о нем.  
Амариз тяжело вздохнула, покачав головой.  
Когда Анри очнулся, Айона не было рядом. Удачно — сейчас им, пожалуй, и не стоило видеться. Айону стоило побыть одному и подумать над своим поведением, а Анри — прийти в себя.  
Обеспокоенно озираясь, он попытался подняться, но Амариз придержала его за плечи. Она постаралась на славу — рана уже затянулась, вместо нее остался лишь едва заметный след. Но это не означало, что «больному» стоило сразу вставать и бежать на поиски новых приключений. Ему хватило бы безрассудства — поэтому не стоило его отпускать.  
— Тебе нельзя вставать! — заявила Амариз, не желая принимать возражений.  
— А где... — слабым голосом начал Анри.  
— Айон? — сразу поняла демоница. — Он ушел. Сказал мне за тобой ухаживать. Чем же ты его так вывел из себя?  
— Я не знаю... — всхлипнул Анри. — Я ничего не делал... Он просто сказал, что с самого начала хотел так сделать... Чтобы я подчинялся ему...  
Амариз вздохнула, сочувственно глядя на него. Нет, им точно не стоило видеться в ближайшее время. Пока они были так поглощены каждый собой. Зациклены на собственной боли. Они не смогли бы друг друга понять.  
— Это на него не похоже. Лучше поговори с ним, когда поправишься. Я уверена, вы помиритесь.  
— Не хочу я с ним мириться! — со злостью процедил Анри. — Я его ненавижу!  
— Ну ты, главное, успокойся, — посоветовала Амариз, проводя ладонью по его лбу. — Не надо нервничать, а то рана будет хуже заживать. Я уверена, Айон жалеет о том, что сделал.  
— Ничего не хочу о нем больше слышать! — отрезал Анри.  
Такая ярость бушевала в его глазах в тот день, когда все они воссоединились здесь, в Аду. Жаль. Жаль, что Айон настолько не желал признавать собственные слабости, что позволил себе потерять ту хрупкую, кое-как восстановленную связь между ними, которая образовалась лишь благодаря ситуации и вопреки его поведению. Теперь снова пришлось бы начинать все с нуля. Выстраивать подорванное доверие. Это должно было случиться неизбежно, хотели они этого или нет. Ведь ни у кого из них не было выбора. В одиночку здесь был только один путь — сойти с ума.  
Они и так сходили. Ей удавалось держаться лучше всех — ведь некогда было предаваться страданиям. Она постоянно была занята. Искала выход отсюда. Порой, когда хотелось опустить руки, шла в лабораторию и изучала бесценные исследования Правителя Ада. Не во все отсеки ей был открыт доступ — некоторые оказались запечатанными намертво. Но даже то, что осталось на виду, подарило багаж невероятно ценных знаний. И так не хотелось, чтобы все они пропали зря. Все это должно было иметь смысл. Продолжение. А не стать погребенным навек. Утерянным в бескрайнем космосе. Хотелось верить, что мироздание мудрее их. И потому не даст всему этому закончиться так.  
— Тогда я больше ничего и не скажу, — пожала плечами Амариз.  
Она оказалась сильнее их обоих. И ей одной здесь было действительно не с кем поговорить. Она не должна была упоминать о собственных страхах. Она должна была поддерживать братьев — двух дураков, которые были совершенно беспомощны без нее.

Следующие несколько дней Анри пришлось провести в лаборатории, дожидаясь полного выздоровления. Это внезапно оказалось не такой уж мрачной участью — ведь там хотя бы было светло.  
Айон так и не показывался на глаза, и Амариз ничего о нем не говорила. Зато часами сидела рядом, развлекая и подбадривая. За это время они существенно сблизились. С ней Анри не играл и не ласкался, как с братом. Зато она рассказывала много интересного, не скрывая подробностей своей жизни, как Айон. О своих исследованиях, о мире, даже о космосе, посреди которого они сейчас находились. Ему нравилось слушать — хоть он мало что понимал.  
Анри пытался расспросить об Айоне, воспользовавшись возможностью узнать о его жизни хоть что-нибудь, но Амариз только отшучивалась, предпочитая не касаться этой темы. Демон бесился, но ничего не мог поделать. Лишь только начал осознавать, что она очень предана Айону, как, наверное, были преданы все его соратники. Кроме того, кого он ценил больше всего...  
За долгие дни вынужденного безделья Анри успел немного поостыть, перестав так яростно злиться на брата. Время лечило раны. Ведь Амариз было недостаточно. Только Айон мог дать хотя бы иллюзию такой важной, такой нужной любви. Чем дальше, тем чаще приходили мысли, что он не так уж и виноват. Что все это было заслужено. Перегруженная психика нуждалось в родном тепле и отвергала все противоречия желанию его получить.  
С братом Анри в итоге столкнулся случайно. Когда прогуливался по Аду, не зная, чем еще заняться. Он старался бродить подальше от мест, где можно было встретить Айона. Но почему-то они оба оказались здесь. Словно брат специально за ним проследил. Завидев его еще издалека, Анри захотел тут же убежать прочь, но, преодолевая страх, решил пройти мимо. Лишь бросил в его сторону взгляд, полный презрения и ненависти.  
Когда они поравнялись, Айон схватил за локоть, держась уверенно и невозмутимо. Не меняя выражения лица. Лучше бы набросился — было бы менее жутко. Хоть какие-то эмоции были бы лучше этого ледяного безразличия. Раскаяние или ярость — хоть что-нибудь.  
Анри попытался вырваться и ударить брата, но тот прижал к себе, хватая за руки и заводя их за спину. Ему было мало? Он хотел продолжить то, что не закончил в прошлый раз? Теперь Анри точно не сдался бы так просто. Ослабевший от раны, да и в целом от долгого пребывания здесь — что он мог противопоставить? Но на этот раз хотелось бороться до конца.  
— Выслушай меня, — обжег ухо тихий шепот.  
Анри дернулся и не нашел ничего лучше, чем вцепиться зубами брату в горло. Он не особо надеялся, что это поможет, но Айон захрипел, разжимая руки — и это дало возможность отбежать на несколько шагов. Чтобы навалиться на стену, пытаясь отдышаться и унять дрожь. Ноги не держали. Сердце бешено колотилось, все существо сковала безотчетная паника. Амариз предупреждала, что такое может случиться. Но лучше бы она предупредила Айона, чтобы не хватал и пытался удержать! Если только ему было не все равно...  
— Я знаю, что ужасно поступил с тобой... — все так же тихо произнес Айон, когда заросла рана на шее. Пугающе пристально глядя в глаза. — И ты не захочешь меня теперь видеть... Я не хотел такого... Я сорвался... Прости...  
Он сделал шаг по направлению к брату, но тот отскочил, спотыкаясь и едва не падая — ноги заплетались. Хотелось взвыть от отчаяния. Ужасно тяжело было соображать. Боль и сожаление в глазах Айона были слишком заметны, но это уже ничего не меняло. Да, сейчас ему было не наплевать. Но тогда он вел себя так, будто ему все равно.  
— Разве такой несчастный взгляд может быть у бездушного и бесчувственного чудовища? — нервно усмехнулся Анри. — Или ты снова притворяешься?  
— Я не притворялся... — возразил Айон, пытаясь приблизиться к брату, но тот снова попятился назад — на этот раз осторожнее, держась за стену. — Прости... Ты разозлил меня, вот я и сорвался... Я жалею об этом... Очень жалею...  
— А я жалею только о том, что ты мой брат! — с яростью воскликнул Анри.  
Айон все же ухитрился заключить его в объятия, не дав сбежать. Он ожидал нового удара или укуса, крепко прижав брата к себе и уткнувшись ему в волосы. Но Анри не шевелился. Не предпринимал попыток оказать сопротивление. Он уткнулся в плечо, беззвучно разрыдавшись. И рубашка быстро намокла от его слез.  
— Этого не повторится... Больше никогда... — отчаянно прошептал Айон, бережно гладя его по дрожащей спине. — Я клянусь... Я не буду злиться на тебя... Прости...  
Жалобно всхлипнув, Анри поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с по-настоящему живыми, полными чувств глазами. Брат просто прятал их все это время — свои чувства. Чтобы не показывать слабость. Чтобы не остаться с ними наедине, встретив в ответ ненависть и равнодушие. Это было бы больно и унизительно для него — если бы он открылся и остался отвергнутым. Анри понимал это — теперь понимал. Он боялся того же. Что его снова бросят. Снова наплюют на его боль.  
Айон поцеловал его в лоб, стирая слезы со щек. Шмыгнув носом, Анри уронил голову ему на грудь. Брат медленно покачивал в объятиях, утешая, как ребенка. Давая возможность успокоиться. Снова почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
— Больно... — расслышал Айон почти беззвучный шепот.  
Вздрогнув, он попытался заглянуть брату в глаза, но Анри отвернулся, отстраняясь и отступая на шаг. Айон потянулся к нему, чтобы вновь заключить в объятия, но Анри оттолкнул, не позволив. С него было достаточно всего этого. Хотелось провалиться на месте. Но куда, черт побери — вокруг расстилалась лишь долбанная космическая чернота!  
— Прости... — повторил Айон. — Прости... Я виноват... Можешь сделать со мной то же самое... Я не хочу тебя снова терять...  
— Кого ты не хочешь терять? — мрачно усмехнулся Анри, подавляя всхлипы и хмуро глядя брату на грудь. Боясь поднять глаза выше. — Раба, который уже был готов тебе верить и служить?  
— Нет...  
Сделав быстрый шаг по направлению к брату, Айон перехватил его руки за спиной и впился в распахнутые в немом протесте губы. Анри замычал, растерявшись от неожиданности, но вскоре обмяк в этих насильственных объятиях от долгого и пылкого поцелуя. Отчаянно хотелось врезать брату по морде. Пнуть в пах и убежать прочь. А потом добраться до оружейной и вернуться с парой бластеров, чтобы притаиться где-нибудь за углом и решить все раз и навсегда.  
Айон разорвал поцелуй, позволяя отдышаться. Но тут же, не дав опомниться, принялся страстно целовать шею, заставляя непроизвольно запрокинуть голову. Анри постанывал сквозь зубы, предпринимая вялые попытки отстраниться. Хотелось ласки, хотелось тепла. Не от врага, не от Айона — но кроме него, черт побери, не было никого!  
— Анри... Я же знаю, ты любишь меня... — прошептал Айон, опаляя щеку жарким дыханием. — Просто я тебя очень сильно обидел...  
— Очень-очень сильно, — тихо подтвердил Анри, нашаривая его руку и прижимая к своей груди. Заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности. И от прикосновения ладони к тому самому месту, по которому пришелся удар плети. — Рана, которую ты оставил, уже зажила... На моем теле следа от нее не осталось... Но я верил в то, что ты не можешь такого сделать... Потому что ты говорил, что любишь меня...  
Айон опустил голову, сжимая зубы от злости на самого себя за этот глупый и безрассудный поступок. Он правда раскаивался, правда корил себя — и все равно хватал и удерживал, все равно целовал против воли. Он ненавидел себя, но так ничего и не понял. Так и не понял, что стоит думать о чувствах других.  
Анри коснулся ладонью его щеки. С нежностью, на которую Айон совсем не рассчитывал. Он снова вздрогнул — и было так забавно наблюдать его таким. Слишком уязвимым и живым. Даже в детстве он не позволял себе такую искренность. Даже тогда образ несокрушимого лидера бежал впереди него самого, затмевая его истинную личность. Он ничего не захотел менять с тех пор.  
— Теперь я понимаю... Понимаю, что ты чувствовал, когда я предал тебя... Это ужасно... Прости меня...  
Он смотрел так ошеломленно, так неверяще. Впервые представая таким растерянным. Этого не хватало, чтобы любить его. Понимания, что он не совершенный биоробот. Что у него есть чувства, есть слабости, что он может чего-то не знать, с чем-то не справиться. Остатки боли и злости прошли, стоило увидеть его настоящим. Сбросившим маску всемогущего повелителя. Он всегда пытался поступать, как Правитель Ада. Как тот, кто имел незыблемое могущество. Незыблемую власть. Но в глубине души все равно остался самим собой.  
— Что? — недоверчиво переспросил он, словно боясь, что ослышался. — Ты не злишься? Ты... Просишь прощения?  
Анри кивнул, тяжело вздыхая и обхватывая его за пояс. Заключая в неуверенные, неловкие объятия. Стыдливо опуская взгляд.  
— Я много думал все эти дни, — выговорил он, с усилием выдавливая из себя слова. — Может, тогда мы оба были неправы. А может, мне надо было просто бездумно тебя послушать... Я виноват не в том, что решил ослушаться. А в том, что смог так легко от тебя отказаться. Я не захотел идти с тобой. Я не гордый, я глупый. Мне было страшно. И больно. Мне казалось, я уже потерял тебя. Потому что ты отдалился от меня. Потому что выбрал не меня, а свои иллюзии. Мне не было места в них. Ты всех использовал, тогда погибло много демонов с обеих сторон. Ты построил свой новый мир на прахе. Ты уничтожил все, что нас связывало, ты уничтожил самого себя. Такого, какого я любил. Ты стал бездушной сволочью. Хотел обрести силу, чтобы идти вперед. Это дало тебе возможность исполнить мечту? Это сделало тебя счастливым?  
Айон провел ладонью по его волосам, вздыхая.  
— Может, ты все же перестанешь об этом думать? — предложил он, целуя брата в лоб. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать, куда я иду. Я столько раз мог к чему-то прийти — но я здесь. И здесь я нашел ответ. У меня было множество возможностей достичь мечты. Но я терял все на пути к ней и все равно ничего не добился. Когда-нибудь я выберусь отсюда и начну все заново. Но я больше никогда не потеряю то, что мне дорого. Я больше не потеряю тебя.  
Всхлипнув, Анри утер слезы кулаком. И крепче прижался к брату, содрогнувшись всем телом. Вцепившись пальцами в рубашку на его спине.  
— Я много времени провел с людьми, когда бывал на Земле. У нас так много общего, но так много и различий. Они цепляются за свою скоротечную жизнь, зная, что она предопределена, что она конечна, что любой несчастный случай способен ее прервать. Но они счастливы не больше и не меньше, чем мы. Смерть не делает их ни лучше, ни хуже. Да, у них другое общество, другие законы и порядки. Другие возможности. Но чувства... Мне кажется, у них точно такие же чувства... Они смогли полюбить меня, они захотели мне помочь. Я не хочу думать о том, что они умрут — и с этим ничего нельзя будет поделать. Так не должно быть.  
— Так устроено, — вздохнул Айон, успокаивающе гладя его по волосам. — К сожалению, приходится использовать то, что предоставляет мир, чтобы создать то, что хотелось бы. Может, когда-нибудь мы вместе придумаем что-то другое. А пока просто не думай об этом. Хорошо?  
Анри кивнул, послушно соглашаясь. Брат поцеловал его в щеку и ощутил на губах вкус соленых слез. У него находились слова утешения. Он мог поддержать, мог выслушать. Он хотя бы умел — значит, дело оставалось за малым. Заставить его делать это постоянно. Заставить принимать чужие чувства в расчет.  
Анри припал к его губам, целуя и покусывая их с томным наслаждением. Он нуждался в ласках Айона, оставившего так надолго. Не мог сдержать порыва нежности и страсти, давая волю своим чувствам. А теперь, после того, как брат проявил столько чуткости и понимания, после просьб о прощении, ничто больше не мешало с вожделением тереться об него, напрашиваясь на большее. Хотелось вновь без остатка погрузиться в негу родного тепла.  
— Твоя рана... Она до конца зажила? — выдохнул Айон, отстраняясь.  
— Да, — ответил Анри, нетерпеливо царапая его спину. — Не отвлекайся...  
Желая удостовериться, Айон отодвинул край его майки, обнажая рельефный торс. Амариз постаралась на славу. На месте раны не осталось даже следов. Продолжая отстраняться от ласк изнывающего от желания брата, Айон уточнил:  
— Тебе точно не будет больно?  
— Точно! — нервно подтвердил Анри, повисая у него на шее и увлекая в ближайшую комнату.  
Вздохнув, Айон наконец поддался, подхватывая его на руки и неся прямиком в кровать. Уже опустив брата на постель и позволив стащить с себя рубашку, он снова остановил его, перехватив руку, жадно тянущуюся к своей ширинке. Встречая в ответ непонимающе-разочарованный взгляд.  
— Что-то мы быстро помирились, — подозрительно прищурился Айон. — Ты, часом, мести не замышляешь?  
Анри разъяренно взвыл, закатывая глаза. И, преисполненный обиды, попытался пнуть брата, но тот, усмехаясь, обхватил его за пояс и завалил на кровать. Принялся стаскивать с него одежду, самозабвенно покрывая поцелуями обнажающиеся участки кожи. Анри выгнулся, подставляясь. С улыбкой обнимая за шею. И заурчал, как довольный кот, быстро позабыв свое недовольство.  
Айон наслаждался его тихими, сдавленными стонами от легких укусов в шею. Как же приятно было осознавать, что брат желает его. Жаждет ласковых прикосновений, нуждается в нежных поцелуях, трепетно дрожит в объятиях. Все еще стесняясь, прямо как в детстве, слишком пылкой откровенности.  
От прикосновения губ к своему животу Анри пискнул, поджимая ноги, но тут же обхватил ими брата, чтобы притянуть ближе. Айон покровительственно рыкнул, вцепляясь в его бедра. Заставляя извиваться, нетерпеливо постанывая. Изнывать в предвкушении. Когти Анри скользили по спине, оставляя глубокие царапины, но Айон не замечал боли, всецело отдаваясь ему. Глядя в обычно такие безмятежные и равнодушные глаза, теперь наполненные желанием и страстью, он не мог оторваться от них, наслаждаясь каждой секундой и продолжая мучить Анри ласками. Тот взвыл, намеренно вонзая когти в его плечи.  
— Давай, возьми меня уже! — нервно поторопил он, сжимая брата в объятиях и потираясь пахом о его член. — Я не понимаю, чего ты ждешь!  
— Я жду подвоха, — усмехнулся Айон, переводя дыхание. — Не может такого быть, чтобы ты меня простил.  
Анри отстранился, размыкая объятия и упираясь рукой ему в грудь. Удивительно, что на этот раз его когти не вонзились в кожу. Ничего хорошего не предвещало сердитое выражение лица.  
— Не может быть? — с обидой переспросил он. — Вместо того, чтобы снова во мне сомневаться, лучше бы просил прощения за то, что сделал! Лучше бы старался заслужить мое доверие! Это ты поступил со мной плохо, а не наоборот!  
— И снова я виноват... — вздохнул Айон, утыкаясь ему в лоб. — Ну прости... Если хочешь, я что-нибудь сделаю для тебя...  
— Ничего я уже не хочу! — капризно заявил Анри, отворачиваясь.  
Ребенок. Взбалмошный, избалованный ребенок. Если он снова позволял себе такое поведение, значит сейчас говорил с ним как с братом, а не как с врагом. Он становился собранным и серьезным, когда вспоминал о вражде.  
Айон поцеловал его в шею, стараясь сдерживать облегченную улыбку. И с тихой нежностью попросил:  
— Ну не дуйся...  
— Буду! — заявил Анри, царапая по щеке. — Ты меня совсем не ценишь!  
— Это не так...  
— Мне было очень больно из-за того, что ты сделал. Я поверил тебе. Ты заставил меня в тебе нуждаться. А потом сказал, что я просто раб для тебя! И избил!  
— И как же мне теперь заслужить твое прощение? — хмуро усмехнулся Айон. — А ведь так все хорошо начиналось...  
Анри злорадно усмехнулся в ответ. И слишком уж недобрым показался его взгляд. Подозрительно расчетливым. Не стоило заводить разговор об обидах и возмездии. Стоило просто оставить это позади и надеяться, что оно никогда не всплывет. А теперь у Анри как будто появился оправданный повод сотворить какую-то гадость. И он выставил все так, что уже не вышло бы ему отказать.  
— Ты сам не захотел продолжить. Ждешь мести — получай.  
— И чего ты хочешь? — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— Знаешь, братик... — насторожил его тихий и вкрадчивый голос. — У меня есть одно желание...  
— И какое же? — хмыкнул Айон. — Хочешь, чтобы я пошел и повесился?  
Анри, издав непроизвольный смешок, медленно покачал головой.  
— Может, тебе вообще не придется выполнять это желание... Но если придется... Я хочу, чтобы ты разрешил мне уйти к Мираэль, когда мы вернемся.  
Айон дернулся, но брат вцепился в его плечи, удерживая.  
— Дослушай меня! — попросил он нервным, дрожащим голосом. — Я хочу быть с ней... Но пока она не умрет... Потом я вернусь... Обещаю... Вот мое желание... Если не захочешь исполнить его, я уйду прямо сейчас... Ад большой...  
Айон все же вырвался, оттолкнув его, и начал нарезать круги по комнате, со злостью скрежеща зубами. Анри сел на постели, обнимая колени и утыкаясь в них лицом.  
— Ты никогда не умел уступать... Даже в малом... — тихо произнес он, вздрогнув от тут же обращенного на него яростного взгляда. — Ты не можешь уступить даже в теории... Даже не зная, случится ли то, о чем я прошу...  
— Уступить? — презрительно хмыкнул Айон. — Уступить?! Ты считаешь, что можешь быть прав?!  
— Да какая разница... — обреченно вздохнул Анри, опуская голову и сильнее сжимаясь. — Кто бы из нас ни был прав, такая эгоистичная любовь нам обоим причинит только страдания... Если то, что ты чувствуешь ко мне — это вообще любовь...  
— А ты сам что чувствуешь? — угрожающе спросил Айон, хватая его за запястья и до боли сжимая их. — Я больше не приму тебя назад, если ты уйдешь. Никогда. Делай выбор сам.  
Анри отвернулся, не желая показывать слез, против воли побежавших из глаз. Все же заметив их, Айон вздрогнул и разжал руки, отпуская брата. Тот снова обхватил себя руками, пряча лицо в волосах. Через пару минут тягостного молчания он глухо разрыдался, падая на постель и обнимая подушку.  
— Айон... — процедил он сквозь всхлипы. — Я тебя ненавижу... Как у меня может быть такой черствый, злой, бездушный и самолюбивый брат?! Ты обещал! Ты только что обещал на меня никогда не злиться! Да лучше бы ты просто сдох и не отравлял мне жизнь! Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя, Айон!  
Айон молча стоял с непроницаемым лицом, словно окаменев. Словно превратившись в ледяное изваяние. Он не обращал внимания ни на рыдания брата, ни на его проклятья. Только когда Анри, устав от плача, встал и подошел к нему, слабым движением приобнимая за пояс, он крепко обнял в ответ.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал выбор? — почти неслышно прошептал Анри. — Между тобой и собой?  
Айон вздрогнул, попытавшись отстраниться, но брат до боли сжал его в объятиях, вскидывая голову и с мольбой заглядывая в безжалостные глаза.  
— Я тебя выбираю! — отчаянно всхлипнул он. — Тебя! Сделай со мной все, что хочешь... Лучше я буду тебе принадлежать, чем снова останусь один... Пусть тебе плевать на мои мысли и желания... Я останусь с тобой... Прости, что я попросил о таком... Я больше не буду ни о чем просить...  
Айон не ответил, глядя на брата с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом. Анри с надрывом всхлипнул, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.  
— Почему ты молчишь?.. Айон, почему ты молчишь?! — повторял он, скользя когтями по его спине. Изводясь от невыносимого напряжения. Но даже это не заставило брата пошевелиться. — Ну ответь мне... Или я стал тебе уже не нужен?..  
Айон мимолетным прикосновением пробежался пальцами по его волосам. Вздрогнув, Анри поднял голову, и его губы встретились с губами брата. Он прижался к груди Айона, прикрыв покрасневшие от слез глаза и слабо отвечая на поцелуй. А потом, чуть отстранившись, осторожным прикосновением провел пальцами по своей груди, заставляя насторожиться.  
— Рана... — выговорил он виновато, вновь опуская глаза. — Мне от нее опять больно...  
— Прости... — вздохнул Айон, сжимая его руку. — Хватит нам ссориться... А тебе, наверное, стоит отдохнуть...  
Кивнув, Анри лег в постель, позволяя заботливо укрыть себя одеялом. Благодарно улыбнувшись, прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь, чтобы попытаться уснуть. Айон сел рядом, поглаживая его. В какой-то момент правда казалось, что он сможет держать себя в руках. Ставить чьи-то чувства выше своих. Но он не мог побороть это. Не потому, что сходил с ума от заточения на мертвом звездолете. Не потому, что слова брата причинили боль. Потому, что всегда считал Анри своей вещью. И просто-напросто ревновал свою собственность, смеющую хотеть чего-то кроме служения ему.  
Он никогда не ненавидел Сатану, который не был виноват в своем изгнании. Зато ненавидел отца — бездушного архангела, пользующегося властью, чтобы карать невиновных. И себя — за то, что был так на него похож.  
Он мог предложить Анри привести Мираэль в Элизиум. Попытаться помочь ей. Не исцелить, так хоть отсрочить неизбежную смерть. Но это было выше его сил. Невозможно было убить любовь частично — только к ней, оставив любовь к себе. Любовь работала иначе. Он мог приумножить ее, если бы сделал для брата что-то хорошее. И ее бы хватило на всех. Так должно было быть. Так поступали порядочные люди.  
А он... Он продолжал убеждать себя в том, что это наследие отца. Что не в его власти поступать иначе, как бы он ни работал над собой. Они рождались из желаний своих родителей. И вечность несли их в себе. Возможно, Анри достались желания матери — поэтому он не разделил с братом бремя грехов отца.  
В какой-то момент, когда Айон обрел семью, казалось, будто он перестал смотреть на любимых как на свою собственность. Он просто жил и наслаждался временем, проведенным с ними. Но в итоге ничего не осталось. Все стерлось без следа. А он по-прежнему нес с собой груз чужой боли. И из-за этого был обречен навек остаться одинок.  
— То, что ты попросил... — тихо произнес Айон, склонившись к лицу брата. — Я не против...  
Пришло время подняться выше этого. Пришло время стать лучше отца. Победить его внутри себя. Если не ради этого, то ради чего он вообще оказался здесь? В точке, где замерло время. Где мироздание вынудило взаимодействовать с братом. Где дало возможность обдумать, что он сделал не так.  
— Спасибо... — неверяще прошептал Анри, почти с благоговением касаясь его щеки.  
И от этого накрыло гадливое, противное чувство. Его благодарили за что-то обыденное, как за подвиг. А он все равно испытывал лишь желание, чтобы обещанного никогда не произошло.


	7. Глава 7. Гнет вины

Длинный полутемный коридор, смутно похожий на коридор Ада, простирался в бесконечную даль. Айон медленно двигался вперед, смутно понимая, для чего так стремится попасть туда. Он четко знал лишь одно — пути назад не существует. А значит, в его власти лишь этот выбор — идти дальше или оставаться на месте. И он шел. Шел бесконечно долго, начиная уже выбиваться из сил и терять надежду на то, что всему этому когда-нибудь придет конец.  
Когда впереди показался тупик, Айон застыл, ошеломленно оглядываясь. Но выхода не было. Позади осталась лишь тьма, поглотившая все, а впереди — небольшое помещение, пол которого покрывали горы золы. Приблизившись к ним, демон присел на одно колено, всматриваясь в смутно знакомые очертания маленького истлевшего тельца. И, вглядевшись пристальней, задрожал от ужаса. Страшная догадка поразила разум. Протянув руки, Айон поднял с пола истлевшие останки своего сына, рассыпавшиеся пеплом в ладонях. Истошный, полный боли вопль разрезал оглушающую тишину.

***

Боль и ужас, поглотившие Айона, вырвались наружу в жутком крике. Анри прижал к себе дрожащего брата, спросонья совершенно не понимая, что со всем этим делать. В первое мгновение он растерялся, напуганный таким внезапным пробуждением. Никогда еще ему не приходилось видеть брата таким. Плачущим, дрожащим и жалким. Неспособным совладать с собой. Пытаясь успокоить Айона, он гладил его по волосам, тихо шепча на ушко бессмысленные слова утешения. Но тот не мог утешиться его объятиями.  
Кошмар, который он видел во сне, стоял перед глазами и никак не хотел растворяться. Сын... Его сын... Он мертв. Он умер там, в их маленьком домишке... Или где-то еще... Он мертв. И больше никогда не обнимет его. Не подбежит, как раньше, не улыбнется, не запрыгнет на руки... Ничего не осталось... Лишь боль и призрачные воспоминания... Лишь горечь утраты и чувство вины...  
Даже если бы он сейчас смог, пронзив пространство, оказаться возле их сожженного дома, это не вернуло бы ему сына. Вернувшись в то место, он не смог бы вернуться во времени. Туда, где был счастлив. Где еще не был лишен самого главного.  
Ему некуда было возвращаться. Никто не ждал его на Земле.  
— Анри, — выдавил он хрипло. — Мне нужно побыть одному.  
Не решившись спорить, Анри послушно вылез из постели и, сочувственно погладив брата по мокрой щеке, вышел из комнаты, наспех одевшись. Айон сел на постели, бросив взгляд за стену, где царила бесконечная тьма. Звезды, словно тысячи любопытных глаз, уставились на него, жаждая проникнуть в само нутро. «Что гнетет тебя?» — будто бы вопрошали они.  
Айон поднялся и подошел к стене. Положил на нее руки, прекрасно зная, что все равно не сможет прикоснуться к бескрайнему космосу. Так хотелось дотронуться до звезд, отсюда похожих на маленькие песчинки, чтобы снова ощутить себя победителем, которому подвластна сама реальность. Но оставалось лишь смотреть на них.  
Мысли уводили все дальше. Туда, где все начиналось. Где он был счастлив, где ничто не могло остановить его. Где его сын, его создание, все еще был рядом. Где безраздельно царила любовь.

***

Маленький черноволосый мальчик, лежащий на сырой траве, весело болтал ногами, с любопытством глядя на спящий цветок. В его глазенках было столько задора и неуемного восторга, что Айон невольно улыбался, с нежностью прижимая его к себе.  
Цветок просыпался медленно, расправляя лепестки и понемногу распускаясь. Мальчишка не отрывал от него пытливого взгляда. А Айон легко поглаживал сына по волосам, стараясь не отвлекать.  
Этот ребенок был ему дороже всего на свете. Он любил его так сильно, как только мог. Готов был все отдать за его счастье. И было так замечательно просто находиться с ним рядом... Прижимать его к себе, гладить, наблюдать, как он с интересом познает окружающий мир...  
Они гуляли в лесу, купались в речке, летали в небе, и за беззаботными играми Айон на мгновения забывал о войне, которую начал. Он шел вперед ради прекрасного будущего, в котором его сыну никогда не пришлось бы страдать. И ощущение, что мечту есть, с кем разделить, придавало сил. Наверное, поэтому любовь к сыну затмевала все. И не было ничего ценней.  
На несколько лет он обрел истинное счастье. Все, чего только мог желать. Но все это давно исчезло, растворилось во времени и пространстве, оставшись теперь лишь в воспоминаниях. И это было поистине невыносимо.

***

— Прости, что отвлекаю, — мрачно усмехнулся Айон, остановившись позади Амариз.  
Та вздрогнула, подскакивая на месте. Она снова была слишком увлечена. Просматривала камеры слежения. Что-то искала. Он давно уже ни о чем не спрашивал. Она знала, что делает, а он все равно ни черта в этом не понимал.  
— У тебя что-то случилось, — безошибочно определила Амариз, утыкая палец ему в грудь. — Ты опять поругался с Анри? Ты не даешь ему быть собой. Это неправильно.  
— Нет, дело не в Анри, — вздохнул Айон, устало прикрывая глаза. — Я не могу поговорить с ним о том, что меня волнует сейчас.  
— Потому что боишься быть искренним? Боишься показаться слабым? Ты и себе должен позволить быть собой.  
— Поэтому я и пришел к тебе. Тебе я не боюсь показать свою боль.  
Только ей он мог довериться. Только ей рассказал о своей мечте. О том, как жаждет Рая. Она не стала бы использовать все это против него.  
— Ты хотела, чтобы я поговорил с тобой об этом. Я думаю, что пришло время перестать от этого убегать. Я разозлился на Анри, когда он сказал то, о чем я всегда боялся думать. Я не смог сдержаться, потому что он ударил по самому больному. Я не оправдываю себя, я просто...  
Черт, как же сложно было об этом говорить.  
— Что он тебе сказал? — перебила Амариз. Стало проще ответить, когда она четко сформулировала вопрос.  
— Он сказал: «Может, и от своей семьи ты просто хотел избавиться, раз даже не подумал, что они могут быть еще живы, ведь ты не нашел их тел?»  
Амариз задумчиво склонила голову на бок. В такие моменты она вечно смотрела изучающе и с легким оттенком сочувствия. Как психиатр на пациента. Впрочем, за психподдержкой он и пришел.  
— Ты думал об этом?  
— Думал... Может быть, в первые пару лет... Но шло время, ничего не менялось... Какой сейчас вообще год? Сколько лет могло бы исполниться моему сыну? У меня ни будущего, ни прошлого. Больше нет даже настоящего. Я вне жизни. Я сам будто бы мертв.  
Амариз сочувственно взяла за руку. Не существовало слов утешения, способных унять эту боль. Чувство вины от потери, в которой он не был виноват.  
— Что, если их выследил Правитель Ада?  
Айон впервые осмелился произнести это вслух. За все годы с тех пор.  
— Это все равно не делает тебя виноватым.  
— Делает. Ему нужен был я.  
— Если бы ему нужен был ты, он не забрал бы их. Если это вообще был он.  
— Никто никогда не понимал, что им движет. Ты ничего не можешь знать о том, стал ли бы он их убивать.  
— Прекрати, — настойчиво велела Амариз, пристально глядя в глаза.  
— Ты копалась в архиве? Там есть записи того дня?  
— Там нет записей, — терпеливо сообщила демоница. — Мозговой центр мертв, все уничтожено. Вся информация. Можешь сколько угодно ходить по коридорам, можешь обойти пешком весь Ад и потратить еще несколько лет — ты ничего не найдешь. Отпусти это. Прости себя.  
— Не могу. Смириться, признать себя проигравшим. Не могу.  
— Ты воспринял как вызов то, что сказал тебе Анри? Или отреагировал так только потому, что тебе тяжело здесь находиться? Ты устал, ты теряешь надежду. Ты хочешь идти дальше, потому что никогда не мыслил себе такой конец. Это нормально. Просто отвлекись. Побудь с Анри. Станет легче, ты сможешь взять себя в руки. Твой срыв ничего не значит — это временно, это пройдет.  
Она, наверное, была права. От маячащей впереди безысходности не спасала никакая сила духа. Но сомнение уже зародилось в душе.  
Он любил сына. Любил больше всего на свете. Больше, чем брата. Больше, чем Марису. Но не больше, чем самого себя. Чем свою мечту. Поэтому его и потерял.  
Мариса полюбила с первого взгляда. И потом объяснила, почему. Помимо чудовищной силы она также обладала даром видеть суть людей. Энергетику, исходящую от них. Ауру. Душу. Саму жизнь. Поэтому не боялась. Поэтому обрадовалась, когда он захотел разделить с ней жизнь. Что она могла бы увидеть в нем сейчас? Потускневшую, объятую болью душу? Он почти ненавидел себя.  
Наверное, впервые он видел все свои ошибки так четко. Впервые не отрицал, не оправдывался перед самим собой. Этого он хотел, когда оказался заперт в стенах зловещего Ада. Понять, что сделал не так.  
Все. Черт возьми, все, что он делал, было не так.

Оставив брата размышлять над своим прошлым, Анри отправился в лабораторию — проводить время в освещенном помещении. Разбуженный и не выспавшийся, он желал лишь одного — поскорее соприкоснуться затылком с подушкой. Войдя в лабораторию и с порога заприметив уютную кушетку, на которой валялась не застеленная постель, он плюхнулся на нее, с наслаждением закрывая глаза и готовясь провалиться в спокойный сон. Но его умиротворение продлилось недолго — ровно до того момента, как его с любовью обняла простыня, на которой он лежал.  
Упав с кушетки, Анри плюхнулся на пятую точку и выдавил, заикаясь:  
— Что это было?  
Простыня приветливо помахала в ответ и вновь собралась заключить в объятия. Истошно заорав, Анри рванул прочь из лаборатории, спотыкаясь по пути, но ни за что не желая сбавлять темп. К брату он прибежал испуганный и возбужденный, и, проглатывая слова от шока, попытался поведать о своих приключениях. Вникнув в суть, Айон рассмеялся, сразу позабыв все свои печали. Приобняв дрожащего брата за плечи, он повел его назад в лабораторию. Тот упирался, выл и умолял никуда его не тащить, но вскоре обреченно замолчал и тихо всхлипнул, крепче прижавшись к Айону.  
Простыня лежала на своем месте и не подавала признаков жизни. Анри, осмелев, осторожно приблизился к ней и тут же с диким воплем отскочил назад.  
— Ну что там такое? — вздохнул Айон, оттесняя его плечом и подхватывая простыню на руки.  
Та неприветливо зашипела и упорхнула из его рук. Анри задрожал от страха, тыкая в нее пальцем и выдавая что-то нечленораздельное.  
— Это низший организм, — усмехнулся Айон, обернувшись к брату. И как он только умудрился испугаться скопления разрушенных клеток звездолета, жаждущих выжить? Наивный ребенок. — Похоже, он в тебя влюбился.  
Анри возмущенно запыхтел и зафыркал, морща нос, но снова не нашелся, что сказать.  
— Все-таки у тебя с одеялками любовь, — продолжал насмехаться брат. — Ах ты, коварный изменник!  
Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не зайтись в приступе дикого хохота. Анри боязливо попятился к двери, косясь на простыню и ожидая, что та на него набросится.  
— Вы тут все бешеные! — захныкал он обиженно. — Даже одеялки у вас тут бешеные!  
На прощание топнув ногой, он быстро убежал прочь по темному коридору. Айон наконец позволил себе расхохотаться. Маленькому братику отлично удалось его повеселить. Развеять боль своими детскими выходками. Может, именно этого не хватало все эти годы? Глупого, бессмысленного веселья, способного хоть ненадолго разгрузить мозги от проблем?

— Я думал, ты побоишься снова прийти сюда, — усмехнулся Айон, краем глаза заметив брата позади себя.  
— Амариз сказала, что ты здесь, — недовольно буркнул Анри, подходя к нему.  
Он снова сидел здесь, в лаборатории. Смотрел на голову матери. И на этот раз четко понимал, почему раз за разом продолжает делать это. Больше всего хотелось поговорить с ней. Услышать ее голос. Попросить совета. Где-то внутри тлела надежда, что это сможет унять боль. Поможет исправить ошибки. Но это было невозможно. Она была навеки мертва. Как и весь этот корабль. Как вся его жизнь. Кругом безраздельно царила только смерть.  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — устало вздохнул Айон, поднимая глаза на брата. — Тебе скучно, страшно, одиноко? Мне рассказать тебе сказку, почесать за ушком и сказать, что все будет хорошо?  
— Какая же ты все-таки сволочь, — мрачно заявил Анри.  
Айон недоуменно приподнял бровь. Он не ожидал, что брат захочет быть серьезным именно сейчас. Совершенно не было настроения обсуждать что-то важное. Особенно — касающееся их разногласий. Уж лучше бы он обиделся и ушел дуться, оставив в покое. Проблем хватало и без него.  
— Ты должен все рассказать мне, — озадачил Анри, нахмурившись. И, усевшись на выступающую из стены скамью, пристально уставился прямо в глаза. — Не увиливай. Я больше не приму отговорок. Ты принимаешь решения, которых я не понимаю. То запрещаешь мне что-то, то разрешаешь. То тебя терзают кошмары, хотя ты всегда держал себя в руках. Я хочу знать. Все, что ты видел в памяти Правителя Ада. Все, что касается тебя самого.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, роняя голову на руки, сцепленные в замок. Похоже, ему уже не оставили выбора. Раз все случилось так, раз брат решил потребовать этого, наверное, время пришло.  
— Спрашивай, — разрешил Айон, сдаваясь. — На этот раз я ничего не стану утаивать. Раз это так важно для тебя.  
— Как тебе удалось опустошить Ад?  
Почему именно это волновало его больше всего? Он по-прежнему боялся? По-прежнему не доверял?  
— Я развивал свой уникальный дар, — пояснил Айон с неохотой. — В детстве я мог разве что проникать в твою голову. Показывать образы, если удавалось сосредоточиться. Но время шло, я не стоял на месте. Я научился делать с разумом гораздо больше. Стирать память, извлекать воспоминания из чужой головы. Управлять чужим сознанием. Амариз усилила мои способности на время той битвы. Чтобы я мог контролировать разумы всех, кто находился вокруг. Чтобы мог приказать каждому мозгу посылать в клетки сигнал распадаться. Я старался, чтобы это не задело тебя. Как смог.  
— Я не злюсь, — успокоил Анри. Взгляд его даже слегка смягчился. Потому что его не послали, потому что честно ответили на вопрос? — Я вообще не представляю, как ты мог контролировать такую мощь. Я слабел, даже оставаясь на Земле слишком долго. Мы всегда черпали энергию от Ада. Мы — формы жизни, питающиеся энергией, это наш способ существования, как ты смог это обойти?  
— Это во многом заслуга Амариз. Энергия вокруг нас, ее просто нужно уметь собрать. В Элизиуме есть устройство, которое в какой-то мере выполняло эту задачу. У нас часто бывал дефицит энергии, но нам хватало, чтобы выжить. В Элизиуме никогда не было толп, которые сложно прокормить. Я сейчас чувствую себя не лучше, чем ты — потому что энергия в мертвом Аду больше не восполняется. Она полностью иссякнет не через десятки и даже не через сотни лет, но она второсортна, как гнилые плоды. Сейчас мы питаемся отравой. На самом деле... Я понятия не имею, как это со временем скажется на нас.  
— И ты не говорил мне об этом несмотря на то, насколько это важно?  
— Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. А все, что я мог сделать для тебя — оградить от лишней информации, чтобы ты попусту не переживал. Тебе и так тяжело.  
— Ты постоянно говоришь, что скрытничаешь ради моей защиты, — процедил Анри, закипая. — Но дерьмо все равно происходит, просто я оказываюсь к нему не готов!  
Меньше всего Айон ожидал, что он ударит в лицо, заставив свалиться со скамьи и прокатиться по полу. Не было никаких причин рассчитывать на такую реакцию. Или он просто вновь ни черта не понимал, что чувствует брат.  
Он поднялся, перехватив руку Анри, занесенную для нового удара. И, поддавшись отчего-то вдруг накатившему желанию сбросить напряжение, от души ударил в ответ. Явно не ожидавший этого брат ошеломленно замешкался — и потому уже спустя мгновение лежал на полу с заломленной за спину рукой.  
— Я тебе нос откушу! — зарычал он злобно, брыкаясь и изо всех сил стараясь вывернуться из захвата.  
— А ты попробуй дотянись, — с усмешкой предложил Айон. Ему стало неожиданно весело. В пустом Аду недоставало развлечений. Периодические шутливые перебранки с братом немного скрашивали досуг.  
— Вы что тут устроили? — строго поинтересовалась Амариз, показавшаяся в дверях.  
Она смотрела на братьев так осуждающе, что стыдно стало обоим. Расцепившись, они поднялись с пола, принимаясь отряхиваться и стараясь не смотреть в ее грозные глаза.  
— Вас ни на секунду оставить нельзя, — проворчала демоница, бегло осматривая лабораторию, дабы убедиться, что она не пострадала от драки. — Нашли место. Собачитесь среди бесценных исследований. Ждете, пока мудрая тетя Амариз придет вас разнимать. Вы когда-нибудь повзрослеете?  
— Это риторический вопрос? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Айон, поправляя ворот рубашки.  
Амариз бесцеремонно щелкнула его по лбу. Анри ехидно захихикал, наслаждаясь возмездием. Он не мог безнаказанно позволить себе такого нахальства и безмерно завидовал демонице. Но все равно было приятно, что хоть кто-то за него отомстил. За него не заступались с тех пор, как Айон покинул Ад. А теперь он сам же и обижал.  
— Вон отсюда! — велела Амариз не терпящим возражений тоном, задирая подбородок и указывая пальцем на дверь.  
Айон даже не стал спорить, молча зашагав к выходу. Кто-то осмеливался приказывать ему, а он воспринимал это как должное. Зависть разрасталась до катастрофических масштабов, рискуя заполнить собой все мысли. Слишком уж обидно было осознавать себя на низшей иерархической ступени среди немногочисленных обитателей корабля.  
— Мы даже ничего не сломали! — возразил Анри возмущенно, за что тоже получил щелбан и неумолимое:  
— Кыш!  
Все же, она так изменилась с детства. Как и все они. Девчушка в полтора метра ростом, едва достающая макушкой ему до груди, превратилась в суровую, деловитую ученую, которую слушался даже Айон. Он не уважал никого — а ее уважал. Почему-то. За то, что она была его единственным способом не только достичь мечты, но и просто выжить? Без ее мозгов он просто помер бы на Земле.  
— Можно мне еще кое о чем спросить? — уточнил Анри, догоняя Айона уже в коридоре.  
Тот обернулся, остановившись на полпути.  
— Как на Земле, без энергии, мог жить твой сын?  
Показалось, что Айон вздрогнул от этого вопроса. Что-то пугающее промелькнуло в его глазах.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил он с непривычной растерянностью. — Я не понимал этого. Но он никогда не жаловался на недостаток энергии. Наверное, те, кто рождены вне Ада, могут черпать энергию из того, что вокруг, безо всяких специальных устройств. Рай сам был сосредоточением энергии. Сама планета. Возможно, как и Земля. Просто выросшие в космосе не могут настроиться на ее волну. Не умеют. Не знают, как. Я не мог долго оставаться посреди леса, мне приходилось улетать не только по делам, я был вынужден возвращаться в Элизиум, чтобы восполнять уровень энергии. В какой-то момент я начал ненавидеть это. Я смотрел на сына и ощущал себя инвалидом на фоне него.  
Он говорил так откровенно. Как никогда раньше. И ему снова хотелось сочувствовать. Потому что он не скрывал своих чувств.  
Анри поцеловал брата, желая утешить. Позабыв о том, как они ругались всего несколько минут назад. Если бы он чаще говорил о своей семье, было бы проще помнить о том, что он просто прячет боль под маской безразличия. Что на самом деле он не равнодушная сволочь. Но он не хотел казаться хорошим. Ему больше нравилось амплуа лишенного слабостей мудака.

По главному залу разносились громкие стоны. Два голоса почти сливались в один. Рискуя свалиться в фонтан, братья наслаждались друг другом на обрамляющих его каменных плитах. Полулежа, Айон придерживал за бедра Анри, пребывающего в экстазе от проникновения и ласк. С довольной улыбкой глядя на его полуприкрытые веки, искусанные губы, замечая попытки сдержать крики, Айон двигался все быстрее и яростнее, насаживая брата на свой член и хрипя от смеси наслаждения и боли — когти Анри впивались прямо в живот. Кончая, он вонзил их только глубже, и струйки крови побежали по бокам. Но это совершенно не испортило удовольствия. Это только придавало соитию остроту.  
Лениво и расслабленно поднявшись с брата, Анри не удержал равновесие и все-таки свалился в фонтан, обдав засмеявшегося Айона тучей брызг. Пыхтя и ругаясь, он вылез на плиты, отряхиваясь от воды и выжимая уже доросшие до пояса волосы.  
— Давай заново! — заявил он. — Эта дурацкая вода испортила мне весь кайф!  
Не переставая смеяться, Айон обнял брата за пояс, прижимаясь щекой к его груди.  
— Снова? Можно... Но тебе стоит для начала высохнуть, — усмехнулся он.  
Анри фыркнул, презрительно глядя на воду. И, тряхнув головой, обдал брата новой порцией брызг. Айон поцеловал его грудь, пройдясь языком по едва заметному следу от раны. Заставив нервно вздрогнуть и вцепиться когтями в плиту.  
— Больно? — тут же обеспокоенно спросил он.  
Анри замотал головой, отчего на Айона снова посыпались брызги.  
— Не больно... Просто неприятно... Не трогай меня там пока... Пока совсем не заживет...  
— Неприятно потому, что я оставил эту рану?  
Анри хмуро посмотрел на брата. Тот вздохнул и продолжил целовать его, больше не касаясь почти незаметных следов. Припал губами к соску, принимаясь ласкать языком и губами. И получил в ответ поглаживания по спине мокрыми руками, оставляющими на коже приятную прохладную влагу. Причины поругаться находились всегда. Но было гораздо больше причин, чтобы стараться вовремя остановиться и сгладить конфликт.  
Анри давно перестал злиться и хотел только не вспоминать об их тяжелой ссоре. Сейчас он предпочел просто прервать разговор, возвращающий к неприятным воспоминаниям, с большей охотой отдаваясь во власть сладкой неги блаженства. Когда Айон огладил его ягодицы, собирая губами капли влаги с рук, Анри мелко задрожал, наслаждаясь этими самозабвенными и нежными ласками. Снова начиная возбуждаться.  
— Может, все же пойдем в комнату? — спросил Айон, стряхивая капли воды с его тела. — А то снова в фонтан свалишься...  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Анри. — Не свалюсь. Пойдем лучше в сад.  
— Ты так не любишь темноту?  
— Что хорошего в темноте?  
Взяв брата за руку, Анри, не внемля протестам, потащил его в сад. Айон шел за ним с молчаливой покорностью, давно уже смирившись с регулярными детскими выходками и не пытаясь спорить. Вернув себе радостное выражение лица, Анри воодушевленно плюхнулся в траву, увлекая брата за собой и заключая в объятия. Он весело улыбался, глядя ему в глаза. Пока, присмотревшись внимательней, не заметил в них усталость и боль, отчетливо видные даже несмотря на изогнутые в улыбке губы. И тихо спросил, осторожно погладив по щеке:  
— Почему тебе снова грустно?  
— Мне грустно? — непринужденно улыбнулся Айон. — Разве?  
— Я же вижу... — насупился Анри.  
Айон вдруг невесело усмехнулся, приподнимая бровь.  
— А раньше... Не видел?  
— Не хотел замечать, — буркнул Анри, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты... Прежде никогда не смотрел мне в глаза?  
— Смотрел... Наверное... Не знаю... — недовольно пробубнил Анри, упорно изучая космос за обшивкой и уже жалея о том, что начал этот разговор.  
— Но тогда бы ты заметил... — тихо ответил Айон. — Что эта боль со мной всегда...  
— Мне никогда не было дела до твоей боли...  
— Да... — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — В этом все и дело...  
Анри коснулся его щеки и легонько поцеловал в губы.  
— Расскажи мне о ней, — почти с мольбой попросил он.  
Айон отвел глаза, будто один взгляд уже мог рассказать больше, чем он хотел.  
— Не стоит тебе этого знать...  
— Тогда хотя бы позволь что-то сделать для того, чтобы тебе стало легче, — виновато произнес Анри, повисая у него на шее.  
Айон улыбнулся, медленно проводя пальцами по его животу. Вызывая непроизвольную мимолетную дрожь. Но дальше дело не зашло.  
— А кто из нас на самом деле старше? — задал Анри неожиданный вопрос.  
Айон удивленно вскинул бровь.  
— На самом деле никто. Мать не рожала нас. Нас извлекли искусственно. Хотя... Если по уму, то старше явно я. Я уже привык считать тебя своим глупым маленьким братиком.  
Анри фыркнул, обиженно пихая его локтем в бок.  
— Сам такой!  
Айон усмехнулся. Он искренне считал, что у него есть все права назначить себя условно старшим. Особенно после того, как брат начал так себя вести.  
— Какой? — переспросил он насмешливо.  
— Такой! — уверенно заявил Анри.  
Айон хлопнул себя по лбу, мученически вздыхая. Насупившийся и мокрый брат казался милым, но, как и всегда, очень доставучим существом. Проще было уступить в малом, чтобы он не обижался, чем спровоцировать новый поток претензий. Да и совсем не важны были такие мелочи, лишь бы просто оставалась возможность хорошо проводить время. В согласии и любви.  
— Старый и вредный братик! — обиженно пробурчал Анри, насупившись.  
Айон расхохотался.  
— Зато ты выглядишь как ребенок. И ведешь себя так же.  
— Зато я красивый! — похвастался Анри. Брат ласково потрепал его по волосам.  
Они сидели под деревом, обнявшись, как в детстве. И оба наслаждались этими мгновениями. Доверчиво прильнув к теплому боку Айона, Анри положил голову ему на плечо и уткнулся носом в шею. Вдыхая родной, ни на что не похожий запах. Запах уюта и заботы, запах вновь обретенной защищенности. Для счастья не было преград. Оно настигло даже в безысходности пустого, безжизненного космоса. Нет — только благодаря тому, что они оказались здесь.  
— Мы же раньше всегда были вместе, помнишь? — улыбнулся Айон, бережно поглаживая по волосам. — Я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова смогу быть так счастлив. Когда ты предал меня, мне казалось, что жизнь кончена. Мне незачем было больше стараться. Но я верил, что ты вернешься. И что когда-нибудь я снова тебя обниму.  
— Я не хочу с тобой расставаться... — тихо ответил Анри, прижимаясь крепче. — Не хочу терять... Не хочу здесь умирать... Когда я умру, там не будет тебя...  
— Мы сможем быть вместе и после смерти. Мы с тобой вместе пришли в этот мир. Значит, мы никогда не расстанемся.  
Страстно отвечая на поцелуй брата, Айон крепко сжал его в объятиях, притягивая ближе и совсем не замечая появившуюся в зале Амариз. Он обратил на нее внимание только когда оторвался от Анри, подминая его под себя и вскидывая голову. Демоница умиленно смотрела на них, склонив голову набок и жизнерадостно улыбаясь. Анри завозился, пытаясь прикрыться и отпихнуть брата, и что-то недовольно забурчал себе под нос.  
Айон расхохотался, вставая.  
— Есть какие-то новости? — непринужденно спросил он.  
Амариз воодушевленно кивнула.  
— Иначе я бы вас не потревожила, — хихикнула она, лукаво посмотрев на покрасневшего от смущения Анри. — Мне удалось найти и наладить телепорт. Мы можем вернуться в Элизиум.  
Так вот что она искала все это время. Вот почему тогда просматривала камеры со всего корабля.  
Новость шокировала их обоих. Но в остальном подействовала совершенно по-разному. Анри возликовал и обрадованно побежал за Амариз, с надеждой глядя в возможное будущее. Совершенно позабыв о том, что стоит хотя бы одеться. Айон же, в противоположность, плелся позади, хмуро задумавшись о чем-то. Брат словно вовсе перестал замечать его, крутясь возле Амариз и расспрашивая о возвращении. Сейчас он мог думать только об одном.  
Пока демоница перепроверяла настройку приборов, Айон отвел Анри в сторону. Тот непонимающе уставился на него — что теперь вообще могло быть не так?  
— Ты уйдешь, как только мы вернемся? — почти угрожающе спросил Айон.  
— А ты думал, тебе так и не придется исполнять мою просьбу? — тихо прошептал Анри, опустив голову.  
Он ждал ярости, несогласия, даже удара, но брат отпустил его.  
— Безрассудно было бы обещать то, что может и сбыться, — процедил Айон, отходя к телепорту.  
Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Только молча разошлись по комнатам, когда Амариз велела одеться. А потом все вместе вернулись домой.

Элизиум был в крайне запущенном состоянии. Несколько лет дрейфующий в небе после серьезных повреждений, полученных в битве с Адом, он успел основательно разрушиться. В первую очередь стоило осмотреть корабль и прикинуть, сколько придется его восстанавливать. Пострадало и энергообеспечение, и защитные поля, и множество других крайне важных систем. Но ничто больше не имело значения здесь и сейчас. Когда наконец тепло солнца играло на коже. Шум ветра шелестел в ушах. И запахи живого свежего воздуха ощущались во всей полноте. Счастье переполняло, клокотало внутри неуемным восторгом. Жизнь продолжалась. Огромный летящий в космосе гроб остался позади.  
Айон вышел на открытую площадку, подставляясь солнцу и ветру, позволяя себе почувствовать живой и прекрасный мир. Из груди рвался ликующий смех. И демон рассмеялся. Радостно и легко.  
Он победил. Он все сделал правильно. На этот раз. Наконец, после стольких ошибок. Он заслужил еще один шанс. Шанс на счастье, на осуществление мечты. На такую долгожданную любовь...  
Он обернулся, желая разделить все это с братом, но не нашел его рядом. Оставив Айона и Амариз в этой суматохе, Анри незаметно сбежал и вернулся только на следующий день. Айон встречал на площадке, на том же месте, издалека завидев его приближение. Его терзали смешанные чувства. Он радовался и злился. И сам не понимал, что побеждает в душе.  
— Я ждал тебя на пару десятков лет позже, — усмехнулся он мрачно. — Ну, думал, ты пробудешь там хоть лет пять...  
Анри приземлился напротив и подошел к нему с опущенной головой.  
— Ты хоть увиделся с ней? — спросил Айон, иронично усмехаясь. Только в хмурых глазах можно было разглядеть боль и злость.  
Анри встретился с ним взглядом, слабо улыбнувшись чуть дрогнувшими губами.  
— Успел... Пару секунд... Мы провели вместе...  
Больше ничего не сказав, Айон прижал к себе брата, упавшего в его объятия. Бессильно разрыдавшегося на груди. Принимаясь утешать и укачивать. Пытаясь скованностью движений не выдать желания причинить еще большую боль.  
«Глупое, глупое чувство!.. — проносилось в голове. — Глупое, но дарующее то, что не смогла бы заменить и мечта...»


End file.
